


All the stumbling acts and cold reminders

by Mymidnightmellody



Series: Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymidnightmellody/pseuds/Mymidnightmellody
Summary: Scott, Stiles and Juliet McCall are back as a new threat emerges in Beacon Hills. A kanima, controlled by an unknown killer. The three of them work to uncover who is controlling the kanima as more hunters move into Beacon Hills, and Derek Hale works on building a new pack. Follows season 2 canon of Teen Wolf.Sequel to The Urge to Kill.(Title from Sugarpills by Kids of 88)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s)
Series: Teen Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002126
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Juliet, Stiles is here!” Mom called from downstairs. I gave myself one last look in the mirror. Lydia had loaned me a dress before the winter formal happened. It was a black dress with pink flowers that hit my mid-thigh. Definitely shorter than anything I usually wear.

I walked down the stairs and saw Stiles talking to mom. He was wearing a simple white button down shirt and a dark blue blazer over it. Heat jumped in my chest as Stiles turned to look at me.

“Juliet-“ he started. I bit my lip to hide my huge smile as he took my hands in his. 

“Don’t be late for curfew.” Mom said from beside me. I forgot she was standing there. I nodded at Mom and Stiles offered his arm to me and we walked out to his Jeep.  
“Be safe! And use protection!” She yelled out the front door.

Oh good, I bet the whole neighbourhood heard that.

“You’d think after 15 years she’d run out of ways to embarrass me” I muttered and Stiles chuckled.

When we walked outside, Stiles took my face between his hands and gazed at me . “Juliet, you look beautiful.”

I blushed and leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I leaned back against the Jeep, pulling him with me. He swiped his tongue over my lips and I parted them and he slid it inside my mouth with a groan. His hands that were splayed on my back slid lower.

“Can’t we skip the restaurant and go back to my place right away?” He whispered against my lips.

I laughed and gently pushed on his chest, he stumbled back a little. “We already broke the rule of no sex before the first date. If you want me to have sex with you again, I’m getting a nice meal first.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be no sex on the first date?” He asked as he opened the passenger door for me.

I giggled “Just drive Stilinski”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


After a nice meal at one of Beacon Hills only fancy restaurants, Stiles drove us to the look-off. As we cruised down the darkened road, the moonlight shone into the car, playing off the contours of Stiles’ face. I lifted our joined hands to my mouth and gently kissed them. I watched a small smile spread over Stiles’ mouth and he gave me a quick look before returning his attention to the road.

Once at the look-off, Stiles parked the Jeep. He spread a blanket out over the hood of the Jeep and I effortlessly eased myself up onto the hood. Stiles, on the other hand, almost fell getting up and I had to reach out and grab his hand to keep him from hurting himself.

As we lay on the hood, looking at the stars above and the bright lights of Beacon Hills below, I sighed and snuggled farther into Stiles’ warm side.

Stiles turned my face towards his with a gentle hand on my cheek. The lights reflected in his warm honey coloured eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow and gave me such a soft and loving look that my whole body flushed. “Juliet, I love you so much.”

He’s said I love you many times to me now, but here, in this moment, it felt different. I felt tears prick the backs of my eyes. “I love you too.” I replied and pressed my mouth to his in a fierce kiss. His hand slid into my hair and tilted my head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. Our tongues met in the middle and he bit my lower lip before pulling back to look at me.

“Does this mean we can have sex now?” He asked in a low voice, his warm breath hitting my lips.

I huffed out a laugh and gently pushed him off me. His back hit the hood with a slight clang. “Is that all you can think about?”

He smiled at me and I let him pull me to him until I was straddling his hips. “I’m a teenage boy, what did you expect.”

I grinned and flipped my hair over my shoulder before leaning down to kiss him again. My hands found their way to his chest and slid up, fingers catching on the buttons as I went.

“Fine,” I whispered. I moved my mouth to his neck and I pressed a line of kisses from his shirt collar, up his ridiculously kissable neck and across his sharp jaw. He groaned and arched his hips up into mine. I brought my mouth back to his and muttered “But I’m not having sex in the Jeep.”

Stiles had moved his hands to my upper thighs, they gripped my bare legs tightly and he groaned “Oh God don’t even put that thought in my head.”

I giggled and went to kiss him again when a scream suddenly pierced the air and echoed off the dark forest around us. I bolted upright.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“That scream... I think it was Lydia.”

“Should we go to the hospital and see if she’s okay?”

I gazed down at Stiles, his face flushed, lips red from kissing and shirt askew. I groaned internally. Why does all the supernatural crap have to interrupt our date. “Yeah we should.”

We climbed down from the hood and put the blanket in the trunk of the Jeep. Stiles found a hoodie in the back and put it on over his white button down. He offered me his blazer in case I was cold but I was still too warm from our making out.

As we drove to the hospital I called Scott.

“Hey did you hear that scream just now?”

“Yep, it was definitely Lydia right?” He replied in a soft voice.

“Yeah Stiles and I are heading to the hospital now to see if she’s okay.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, and Scott, why are you whispering?”

“Oh I uh, I’m standing half naked on Allison’s roof hiding from her parents.”

I laughed “Right, see you soon.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


When we got to the hospital, Stiles parked the Jeep.

"Okay, you gotta go inside and get something with her scent on it." I said.

"Wait, why do I have to go in alone?" Stiles asked.

"'Cause you're the Sheriff's son duh."

Stiles sighed and exited the Jeep. I watched him go in through the front doors. After a few minutes, I saw Scott walking up to the Jeep. I opened the door for him and he climbed over me and into the backseat.

Eventually, Stiles came out of the sliding glass doors, clutching a hospital gown with a small patch of blood on it. He got in the Jeep and handed me the gown.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again." Scott said, noticing the look of worry on my face. Lydia and I were starting to be really good friends.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." I said taking a sniff and throwing the gown at him.

Stiles turned the car on, and jumped when the headlights illuminated Allison, who was running up to my open window.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott said, leaning between me and Stiles to talk to Allison.

"I don't care - she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do." Allison replied, I felt awkward having to sit in the middle of their conversation.

"We can find her before the cops can." I said.

Allison's attention turned to me. "How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" Stiles asked.

Allison nodded "Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party." Scott said

"It's more like a hunting party." Allison said. Great.

I opened the door for Allison "Get in." She crawled over me and into the backseat with Scott.

Stiles pulled out of the hospital parking lot and I directed him towards Lydia's scent.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked, looking at Allison through the rear view mirror.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."" She replied.

I turned to face her and Scott in the backseat "What others?"

Allison shrugged "I don't know, they won't tell me that either."

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on." Stiles said. "Scott, Juliet, are we going the right way?"

I leaned my head more out the window. "Take the next right!" I said and Stiles whipped the Jeep sharply around the turn. I realized which way the scent was leading us.Back to the Beacon Hills Preserve. Which is where the look-off is located. Great, another reminder of how our date was interrupted earlier. Stiles took my hand in his and gave me a small smile as he drove.

When we got to the preserve, Scott and I directed Stiles down the dirt roads.

We ended up at the Hale house ruins. We all got out of the Jeep and started walking up the slight hill to the house.

"She came here? You sure?" Stiles asked looking between Scott and I.

I nodded and laced my fingers through Stiles' "Yeah, this is where the scent leads." I shivered slightly, the dress I was wearing was not made for walking around a forest late at night.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me." Allison said from behind me. "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean - looking for an Alpha." Scott said

"Wolves need a pack, right?" She asked

I looked at her over my shoulder. "Not all of them."

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're - we're stronger in packs." I said.

"Like strength in numbers." She replied.

"No, like - like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way." Scott said. I noticed an increase in my strength and speed since Scott became a wolf. I guess Scott and I were forming our own little pack.

"That the same for an Alpha?" Allison asked.

Scott nodded "That'll make Derek stronger too." Derek had sat us down a few weeks ago and explained how being in a pack works. And while Derek was an Alpha, it didn't feel right for Scott and I to join his pack.

Stiles let go of my hand and was kicking leaves around. "Whoa, hey, look at this." Allison and I walked over and crouched down to see a thin wire in his hands. "You see this? I think it's a tripwire." Stiles gently pulled up on it. A noise came from somewhere but nothing seemed to happen.

Scott's voice came from behind us. "Stiles."

"Yeah, buddy. Oh." We all turned and saw Scott hanging upside down by one ankle.

Allison and I tried hiding our giggles. "Next time you see a tripwire - don't trip it." Scott said, swinging slightly.

"Yeah, noted." Stiles said.

We moved forward to help Scott when I heard footsteps approaching."Wait. Someone's coming." I said

"Hide. Go!" Scott said and the three of us hid behind a nearby tree.

I pushed Stiles and Allison behind me and I peered out around the tree to see Allison's dad and the group of hunters approaching from the woods.

Chris sighed and crouched down in front of the upside down Scott "Scott?"

"Mr. Argent." Scott replied politely.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting." Scott said.

Chris looked exasperated "What are you doing out here, Scott?"

"Looking for my friend."

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she?" Chris said, which made me look at Stiles and Allison behind me. We did have a small group forming. "Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me."

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself - one, I can handle. Not two." He must not know that Allison and I are becoming good friends as well.

"No."

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that." He mimicked it, slicing his hand through the air over Scott's stomach. "Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary."

Chris stood, and him and the other hunters walked back down the hill into the woods.

The three of us rushed back up the hill as they disappeared.

"You okay?" Allison asked.

"It's just another life - threatening conversation with your dad." Scott replied.

Allison went over to the pulleys that held the trip wire."Stiles, help me with this." Stiles went over and the two of them tried figuring it out.

I turned to Scott and flicked my claws out, ready to just cut through the wire. But Scott had the same idea, he sliced through the rope no problem and landed lightly on his feet.

"Thanks. But I think I got it." He said.

Allison and Stiles looked impressed. We started up into the house and after an hour of searching, Lydia was still nowhere to be found.

We piled back into Stiles' Jeep and he drove Allison back to the hospital so she could pick up her car.

He drove Scott and I home. Scott said bye and went inside. I lingered in the Jeep.

"Juliet, what is it?" Stiles asked, his voice quiet.

I bit my lip and turned to face him. The porch light cast a soft orange glow into the Jeep.

"I'm sorry about our date." I said, wringing my hands together.

Stiles took my hands and gently untangled my hands. His thumbs softly brushed over the backs of my hands. "Hey, it's not your fault all this happened."

I sighed and rested my head against the seat. "I know, it's just... Everything would be so much more normal if I wasn't a werewolf. We could go on actual dates and not get chased around our school by a crazy alpha."

"Do you know how boring life would be in Beacon Hills if we didn't have supernatural creatures running around." He said and I laughed.

I leaned in to kiss him. His hands came up to cradle my face, his thumbs brushed over my cheeks.

I smiled and pulled away. "See you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at our usual time." He said as I got out of the car.

I went upstairs to shower. I put on my pajamas, and suddenly feeling utterly exhausted, I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"So she ate the liver?" Scott asked we walked into the school.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing." Stiles said, telling us what he overheard from his dad. Someone had taken the liver from a grave in the nearby cemetery. Gross. And probably a little scarring for the poor kid who was there digging the graves. "And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"I never ate anyone's liver."

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self - control." Stiles said and I snorted. "Actually, wait - hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you." We stopped on the stairs going up the school.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?"

Scott thought about it for a second. "Allison." He answered finally.

Stiles and I sighed. "Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" Stiles said.

Scott shrugged "Nothing else mattered. Who was Lydia with the night she was bit?"

"One of the lacrosse players." Stiles said.

"Yeah, but she was looking for - Jackson. " I said, and speak of the devil. Jackson's Porsche pulled into the parking lot. He got out, sunglasses on, looking smug as always.

We watched as he got out and a homeless guy who was going through a garbage can said "Nice car."

Jackson reached into his wallet and handed the guy a bill "Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to die in." He started walking away and yelled "Security!" Pointing to the guy.

I rolled my eyes. God, Jackson is such a jerk all the time.

I said bye to Stiles and Scott and went off to my class.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


I waited in the library as Stiles was forced to sit in detention Mr. Harris had once again singled Stiles out. He texted me as soon as he was free and I met him at his Jeep. We drove to the cemetery where Allison's Aunt Kate's funeral was happening.

Scott had gone before us to support Allison. Stiles parked a street over and we snuck in a side entrance. The main entrance was swarming with journalists and news reporters trying to interview the Argent family. I saw Scott hiding behind a statue and we went over to him. Scott gave us a half smile as we crouched down behind the statue with him.

We watched as a tall older man who was balding stand with rigid posture in front of where Allison was sitting.

"Do you remember me?" Scott and I listened to him ask Allison in a gruff voice and Allison gave him a slight nod.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

At that moment, Allison, Chris and the older man both looked over to where the three of us were hiding. We quickly ducked around the statue.

"He's definitely an Argent." Scott said. We peered back around the statue's base.

"Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa." The man, Gerard, said and sat down next to Allison.

Allison's gaze slid over to where we were hiding, Scott gave her a small wave and she smiled.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean - what if they're the non - hunting side of the family? There could be non - hunting Argents. It's possible, right?" Stiles said.

"I know what they are. They're reinforcements." Scott said and I nodded.

Suddenly, Scott and Stiles were yanked upwards and I turned to see Sheriff Stilinski gripping their shirts. "The three of you. Unbelievable." He said. He let the two of them go and he looked at me.

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski."

"Juliet, you're supposed to be the good influence around here." He said.

I cocked my head to the side "Am I?"  


"Sorry. I know, I'm supposed to ask." Stiles said as his dad made us get in the back of the police car. I was squished in the middle of the backseat between Scott and Stiles.

The Sheriff got in the front and was ready to lecture us when his radio went off. " 4 - 1 - 5 Adam." The voice from the radio said.

"I didn't copy that. Did you say 4 - 1 - 5 Adam?" The Sheriff said.

"Disturbance in a car." Stiles whispered. Good thing he knows all the police codes.

"They were taking a heart attack victim - D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em."

"What - hit the ambulance?" The Sheriff asked, confused.

"I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere." The officer on the radio said. Stiles leaned forward, interested.

"All right, unit 4, what's your 20?"

"Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this"

Stiles nudged my arm and gestured with his head that we should get out of the car. We quickly scrambled out the door before the Sheriff could look at us.

We ran back to Stiles' Jeep and he drove to the accident site. It was dark by the time we arrived. He parked the Jeep on a street over and we approached the site from the woods.

We crouched behind a hill and watched the flashing lights of the ambulance illuminate the chilly night air. The officer was right, there was blood everywhere. The doors were flung open, blood was splattered around the ambulance like a horror movie.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked.

"I can't even imagine Lydia doing this." I said in a quiet voice.

Stiles looked at Scott . "What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?"

"I hope so." He replied.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked us.

Scott and I sniffed the air for the scent "No, I got it." I said and we set off towards it, Stiles staying behind at the site in case Lydia was in a blood lust rage and attacked.

Scott and I started off into the forest, following the scent. We ran between trees. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled when I saw Scott trailing behind me. I love being faster than him.

I saw a figure moving in the foggy darkness. I followed it and motioned for Scott to cut off whoever it was up ahead. A second later I saw Scott jump through the air and tackled the figure to the ground.

I got closer and realized it was the homeless guy from the school earlier. Guess he's a werewolf too. Him and Scott had shifted and they growled at each other "Hmm, You're not Lydia." I said with a quirk of my eyebrow.

The guy aimed a punch at my head. I shifted and growled at him. I kicked him hard in the stomach and he stumbled back into Scott. Scott wrapped his arms around the guy. He wiggled out of Scott's grasp and ran off into the woods.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. Scott and I followed the guy. He ran down towards the river, jumping over rocks and weaving under low hanging branches.

He flipped over a rock and landed in a crouch. Suddenly, his hands were cinched in a rope and he was hauled off his feet. Just like the trip wire Scott was stuck in.

I grabbed Scott's shirt and yanked him away. Out of nowhere, Derek appeared next to us. He wrapped his arms around Scott's chest and held him back as Scott tried to run out and help the guy. "Stop! What are you doing? I can help him."

I shook my head and watched as a group of hunters emerged from the trees. "They're already here." I said and I shifted back.

"Juliet, we have to help him!" Scott said still struggling in Derek's grip.

"Scott, do you want us to get caught as well." I whispered harshly.

"Quiet!" Derek snapped.

Chris and Gerard were among the hunters. Of course.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked as the guy snarled and snapped at the air, trying to break free of the rope.

When the guy kept snarling, Chris raised a baton, electricity crackling off it. He put it to the guy's stomach. He screamed and eventually the electricity made him shift back.

The guy gasped for air and said "Nothing. Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here, are you?" Chris asked. When the guy didn't answer, Chris yelled "Are you?!"

"No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here." The guy said and Chris and Gerard looked at each other. "That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" Gerard said as he addressed the group of hunters.

"An Omega." Chris said.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." As Gerard spoke, one of the hunters brought forward something wrapped up in a cloth. Gerard grabbed the thing and slide it out. It was a massive sword. Gerard hefted the sword up. "Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own."

Scott twitched hard in Derek's arm and I wanted to look away. Before I could, Gerard swung the sword back and slashed the omega apart at the waist. His legs dropped from his body and all his organs and guts poured out onto the forest floor. My stomach rolled hard and I felt like I was about to throw up.

"Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together." Derek hissed in our ears.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Declaring war."

Even Chris looked a little horrified. He went to Gerard and said "We have a code."

Gerard glared at the top half of the omega's body still dangling from the rope. "Not when they murder my daughter." He said with a growl and stabbed the sword into the ground. He turned to face the group of hunters. "No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all."

Great, somehow this 80 year old man is scarier than Peter.

We watched in stunned silence as the hunters took the body and walked back to their vehicles.

Derek finally let Scott go. "Go home you two, it's a school night." He turned and walked away.

Scott and I walked back to the ambulance site. It was still there. More police cars had shown up. Scott said he was going to go see if Allison was okay. I said bye and found Stiles. Who was standing next to Lydia.

Oh yeah, Lydia.

She was sitting in the Sheriff's car, staring off blankly into space with the Sheriff's jacket around her.

"Hey, is she okay?" I asked in a soft voice as Stiles came to meet me.

"I think so, they're taking her back to the hospital tonight." Stiles said. "Hey, why do you look like you've seen a ghost. Don't tell me Beacon Hills is being haunted by ghosts as well."

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "No, worse."

Stiles' expression turns serious. "Uh oh."

I told him about the omega being cut in half and Gerard setting a vendetta against all werewolves.

Stiles wrapped me up in a tight hug.  


"Stiles, this werewolf stuff is becoming less fun by the second." I whispered against his chest.

He rubbed his hands in circles on my back. "Wanna stay at my place tonight?" His voice was muffled by my hair.

I nodded grimly. No way I wanna be alone after what I just witnessed.

We walked hand in hand silently back to his Jeep. I called Mom as we drove to let her know.

"Juliet, it's a school night." She said

"I know, but I finished all my homework already." I said, trying to keep the tears that kept threatening to spill over out of my voice.

She sighed "Fine. Have a goodnight, I love you."

I smiled softly "Love you too."

We arrived at Stiles' house. I followed him mutely into the house. He led me up the stairs and handed me a pair of pajamas. I changed and I sat on the edge of his bed, staring into space as the image of the omega being cut in half replayed over and over again in my mind.

Stiles sat next to me, our shoulders touching. "Juliet, are you okay?"

I shook my head as the tears finally spilled over. "No." I said, my voice a hoarse whisper.

I turned and pressed my face hard into his chest. He held me as I cried. "Stiles, I can't stop seeing the omega getting cut in half."

Stiles rubbed his hands up and down my arms. "I won't let the hunters do anything like that to you or Scott." He said.

I pulled back to look at him. "How?" I asked, my voice quivered. "I've never hurt anyone. Now Gerard is hunting us like we're wild animals, and I'm terrified Stiles."

"Hey, we'll figure this out okay?" Stiles said, he gently brushed the tears from my face.

I nodded and took in a deep breath. I let Stiles lead me up to the pillows and we slipped under the blankets. He flicked the light off and I lay on my side, back pressed tightly to Stiles' chest.

I sighed as his body slotted perfectly into mine. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my spine and I melted back into him. I focused on his heart, beating steadily against my back as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As we drove to school the next day, Stiles told me about his plans for Scott during the full moon.  


"You got something stronger than just handcuffs right?" I asked.  


Stiles nodded. "Yeah I think the guy at the hardware store thinks I'm into some weird shit."  


I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot. I kissed him briefly and went to the lacrosse field. I wrapped my jacket around myself a little tighter. Curse these early morning lacrosse practices. It's too cold and too early to be playing sports.  


When the guys came onto the field, I heard them talking about another werewolf being on the team. Stiles managed to convince Danny to switch with Scott so Scott could be in the net and get closer to the players and try to catch their scent.  


The first player in the line was ready to go. He caught the ball from Coach and ran towards the net.  


I watched as Scott ran past the guy defending the net, and slammed into the first player as he tried to score. He took a big sniff of the guy as he was laying on the ground.  


Not exactly very subtle.  


"McCall!" The Coach yelled.  


Scott helped the player off the ground "Yeah?"  


"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal."  


"Yes, coach." Scott said and he walked back into the net.  


"Let's try it again." Coach said and he blew the whistle.  


Next in the line up, was Matt. A player I haven't talked to much but he has tried to hit on me a few times at the lacrosse games. I had to keep politely turning him down. Hopefully he knows Stiles and I are dating now and he'll stop.  


Coach threw the ball at Matt, he caught it and ran for the net. Once again, Scott ran around the other player, and ducked down, he used his shoulder to slam into Matt. Matt flipped over Scott and landed hard on his back.  


"What the hell, man?" Matt said as Scott loomed over him. Scott sniffed him too. I sat up more and studied the other players still waiting to go.  


"McCall! The position's goal keeper. Not goal abandoner." Coach yelled.  


"Sorry, coach." Scott said again.  


Another guy went, once again Scott flipped him hard, then sniffed him.  


I watched as Coach grabbed Stiles by the wiring on his helmet, he dragged him close and said "Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?"  


"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven." Stiles replied.  


Coach considered that for a second "That's interesting." He said and released Stiles."Let's fire it up."  


Next up was Danny. Scott ran at him, flipped him and as he was sniffing him I heard Danny say "It's Armani."  


"Huh?" Scott said.  


"My aftershave. Armani."  


"Oh. It's nice." Scott said as he let Danny up.  


"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"  
Scott nodded.  


Jackson was next, but he saw how Scott was and decided to pass.  


I smelt a sudden wave of aggression from the field. I looked at the player in front of Stiles. Oh crap, it was Isaac, the kid who was at the cemetery the night the omega stole that liver. I focused my hearing towards him, he was breathing hard, they had an almost growl sound to them.  


Stiles looked at me and mouthed "Wolf?" I nodded as Isaac caught the ball Coach threw at him and he sprinted towards Scott.  


They collided in the air, both of them landing on their hands and knees. From my spot, I could see a brief flash of yellow of their eyes.Before Scott could say anything, the Sheriff and 2 police officers walked onto the field.  


"Don't tell them. Please don't tell them." I heard Isaac say to Scott.  


I got off the bench and walked over to Scott and Stiles. The Sheriff beckoned Isaac over and I listened in on their conversation.  


"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." I said quietly.  


"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked as he took his helmet off.  


"I'm not sure, why?" I asked.  


"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles said  


"Like, overnight?" Scott asked  


Stiles nodded "During the full moon."  


"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" I asked, watching as the police led Isaac away.  


Stiles glanced down at me "People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good."  


"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott said.  


Must be referring to a conversation in the locker room.  


"Yeah."  


I could smell the aggression still coming off Isaac. "He does." I said softly.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles texted me, saying that Gerard is somehow the new principle, and that he had detention again school.  


I groaned. Great.  


At the end of the day, I was talking to Scott and he walked outside. 

Right after it left, Derek pulled up in his Camaro. "Get in." He said to us.  


"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott said.  


Derek sighed "I know that. Now get in the car and help me."  


"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."  


" Not when they do a real search of the house."  


"What do you mean?" I asked.  


"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."  


I looked at Scott, he looked defeated and he walked to the car. I sighed and went after him. I sat in the backseat as Derek drove us to Isaac's house. I texted Stiles, telling him where I was going. Usually when he gets detention I wait around for him.  


When we got to the Lahey's house. Derek parked the car and pulled out a flashlight. We glanced around the street before sneaking in through a window on the side of the house.  


"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" I asked as Scott shone the flashlight around the dark house.  


"I don't know yet." Derek replied.  


"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.  


"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell."  


"You saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott said, sounding embarrassed.  


"Yeah." Derek said, looking fed up and I let out a small laugh.  


"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked  


"Yeah. It was bad." I said as we walked further into the house.  


"You wanna learn?" Derek said, "Let's start now." Derek opened the door, a set of stairs that led down into the basement.  


"What's down there?" I asked softly.  


"Motive." Derek said.  


"And what am we looking for?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.  


"Follow your senses." Derek said  


I looked at the junk in the basement. It seemed normal enough. Though I was sensing some leftover panic and fear lingering.  


"What happened down here?" Scott said, he must be sensing it too.  


"The kind of thing that leaves an impression. " Derek said as Scott and I walked over to a deep freezer. Most of the feelings were coming from this freezer. "Open it."  


I noticed nail marks and scratches along the floor as Scott picked up the lock that was on the freezer. Who needs to lock a freezer in their own basement?  


Derek appeared next to us then, shining the flashlight at the freezer.Scott opened it, the freezer was empty. Claw marks marred the inside of the freezer. The panic smell was so intense in it that I started to feel panicked just by being near it.  


Good God, was Isaac's dad locking him in the freezer as a punishment?  


"This is why he said yes to you." I said in a soft voice.  


"Everyone wants power." Derek replied.  


"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott said.  


"I can if they're willing." Derek replied.  


"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked.  


"Yes, and he still said yes."  


"Then he's an idiot."  


"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter. Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." Derek said, and he held up Scott's hand, his claws had started to slide out on their own. "Even on a full moon."  


I looked at the small basement window, the moon was almost at its peak.  


Scott ripped his hand away from Derek "If I'm with you, I lose her."  


"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." Derek closed the freezer lid and turned to leave.  


"Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too." Scott said  


Derek turned to face us "Why? Because he's one of us?"  


"Because he's innocent."  


Derek didn't say anything and went up the stairs. I sighed and looked at my phone. Oh crap, 5 missed texts from Stiles.  


I called him "Hey, sorry Derek was showing us something at Isaac's. Apparently the reason why Isaac wanted to be changed is because his dad is crazy and locked Isaac in a freezer." I said.  


"Jesus, that's messed up." Stiles said, "How's Scott?"  


I looked at Scott, his breathing was getting heavy and I could see his eyes flashing between yellow and his regular brown eyes.  


"Uh, he's been better."  


"Okay, well I'm on my way and so is Allison. We can give her the chains and then we gotta go to the police station."  


"Why?" I asked as I went up the stairs.  


"Gerard sent a hunter in a police uniform to the station with wolfsbane poison."  


"They're gonna kill Isaac?"  


"Yeah."  


A few minutes later, Allison pulled up.  


"Hey," I greeted her.  


"Hey, where's Scott?"  


"In the basement, he's struggling not to shift right now. Do you want me to stay?" I asked, worried that Scott might rip her apart.  


She shook her head "No, I trust him not to hurt me. Though I am curious, how are you not being affected by the moon right now?"  


I looked up at the full moon. "Years of practice." I said. Of course I felt the moon affecting me, I've just gotten really good at ignoring it. Instead of it consuming my whole brain, it stayed in the back, like an annoying little itch.  


Just then, Stiles pulled up. He got out and handed Allison the bag with all the chains in it.  


She thanked him and went inside.  


As Stiles and I went back to his Jeep, Derek appeared out of the shadows.  


"Dude where did you come from?" Stiles asked.  


"Doesn't matter. I'm coming with you. I overheard what you said to Juliet on the phone. Isaac's my beta, I have to keep the hunters from killing him."  


Stiles sighed. "Fine, get in."  


Derek tried making me sit in the back, I glared at him. "Juliet, get in."  


I crossed my arms "Only if I get to sit in the front."  


Derek rolled his eyes "Juliet-,"  


"What, you may be an alpha but you're not my alpha."  


"Hey guys, Isaac, possibly dying right now." Stiles said.  


Derek sighed heavily but got in the back.  


I smiled triumphantly and got in.  


When we got to the police station, Stiles turned off the car and turned to face Derek. "Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." We watched through the window as the front desk worker moved about.  


"I'll distract her." Derek said.  


"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there." I said as Derek started to move towards the door.  


Stiles reached out and put his hand on Derek's chest to stop him. Derek glared at him. "I'm taking my hand off." Stiles said and pulled his hand back.  


"I was exonerated." Derek said.  


"You're still a person of interest."  


"An innocent person."  


"An - you? Yeah, right! Okay, fine. What's your plan?" I asked.  


"To distract her."  


"Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles snarked.  


"By talking to her."  


I crossed my arms and watched them sass each other.  


"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles said.  


Derek thought about it for a second but didn't say anything  


"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" I said.  


Derek turned his attention to me "I'm thinking about punching you in the face."  


I laughed "Oh yeah, just try it and see what happens."  


Derek rolled his eyes but finally he climbed around over me and out of the Jeep.  


I sighed and looked at Stiles "I mean do we really need Derek to help here."  


Stiles got out of the Jeep. "Better he be the distraction while I sneak in and get the key, than it be you and my dad catches us."  


"True."  


Stiles closed the door and snuck up to the station.  


I pulled out my book and tried to read. I looked up suddenly when the fire alarm inside the station went off.  


"What the hell are they doing in there." I muttered. I left the Jeep and went into the station.  


The front desk worker was distracted, trying to figure out why the alarm was going off. I looked around, but didn't see Derek or Stiles anywhere. I smelt blood coming from down a hall. I followed a trail of blood, assuming the worse.  


But when I got to the holding cells, I saw Isaac throwing a cop against the wall. He grabbed the guy's head and slammed it hard into the wall. Whatever was in the guys hand rolled out of it and across the floor.  


That must be the wolfsbane. I stomped on the syringe, a small puff of smoke came out of the smashed vial. Isaac whirled around to face me and growled. I shifted and snarled back. He lunged for Stiles, who was sitting against the opposite wall.  


Oh no, he is not attacking Stiles. I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall next to the now unconscious fake cop.  


He snarled, getting ready to attack again, when a loud roar shook the room.  


I turned to see Derek standing in the doorway, fangs out, eyes flashing bright alpha red.  


Isaac cowered away, hands covering his face until Derek's roar stopped.  


When Isaac looked up again, he was back to normal.  


"Stiles, are you okay?" I asked in a rush as I knelt down beside him.  


"Other than a hunter dragging me down the hall and into this room, I'm great."  


I laughed and turned to face Derek, who was standing in front of Isaac. "How did you do that?"  


Derek turned around, eyes back to their normal light green "I'm the Alpha." He said simply.  


The alarm kept blaring as Derek helped Isaac off the floor. Together they left the holding cell, leaving Stiles and I, and the unconscious cop alone.  


The alarm stopped then, and the Sheriff appeared from around the corner. He took in the sight of Stiles and I, and the hunter. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh, he did it." Stiles said, pointing to the knocked out hunter.  


The Sheriff sighed "Go home you two."  


"Yep." Stiles said, taking my hand and leading me from the room.  


"Juliet," The Sheriff said as we walked past him.  


I stopped and looked at him. "Yeah?"  


"Probably better if you slept at your house tonight."  


I blushed and nodded. Right, probably thinks Stiles and I get into trouble when we hang out too long.  


I mean, he's not wrong.  


When I got home later, Scott told me about the creature him and Allison saw at Isaac's house. It tried attacking Allison while Scott was locked in the freezer trying to fight off the full moon.  


They described it as reptilian looking, with wicked sharp claws and a tail.  


Oh great, now there's a giant lizard running around town.  


Things were bad enough when it was just werewolves.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, during gym class, Coach made us take turns on the rock climbing wall.  


Coach helped strap Jackson and I into the harnesses. I gave Jackson a smile that was more a wolfish baring of my teeth than actual smile.  


He rolled his eyes at me. "Show me what you got, McCall."  


Oh, he wants to challenge me.  


As soon as Coach said to go, I zipped up the wall, not as fast as I could have gone, can't show the whole class my awesome abilities, but enough that it made the class mutter and wonder how I got to be so fast.  


I tossed a quick look down, and saw Jackson a few feet below me.I smirked and kept climbing, hands and feet easily finding the handholds.  


When I reached the top, I kicked off the wall and let myself descend to the floor.I untangled myself from the harness and handed it to Stiles. I gave him a playful wink as our hands brushed.  


"Oh no, none of that here you two." Coach said and I giggled. "I already have to deal with people sneaking into my office to make out."  


I put a defensive hand to my chest "Stiles and I would never do that Coach."  


"Then why don't I believe you. Go stand over there McCall." He gestured vaguely to the whole gym.  


I went to where Lydia and Allison were standing. Lydia was talking about our date/group hang out happening that night. Stiles just had to get the keys from the guy who drove the Zamboni at the ice rink.  


As she talked, I stared at Stiles' ass as he climbed the wall.  


"So I was thinking about wearing- Hey are you even listening Juliet?" Lydia said, snapping me out of my daze.  


I turned my eyes slowly to meet hers. "What, no I wasn't sorry. Um, well it's a skating rink, so I'm thinking something warm is a good idea?" I said, watching as Stiles descended the wall, throwing his hands up in victory.  


"Hmm, so mini skirt and tights it is." Lydia said and Allison laughed.  


The girl Stiles was partnered with, Erica, was struggling to get up the wall. She was clinging to it for dear life and trembling hard.She started hyperventilating.  


"Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo" Coach asked as we all moved closer.  


"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia said.  


"I'm fine." Erica said, but she was trembling even harder now.  


"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison said.  


"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get - Erica, y - you're fine. Just - Just kick off from the wall. Th - There's a mat to catch you." Coach said.  


Erica started crying softly then. But she slowly let go of the wall, the rope gently lowered her to the ground "Come on. See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." Coach muttered.  


There was a few laughs as she walked back to the locker room. I caught up to her "Hey Erica, are you okay?" I asked.  


She whirled around to face me "What, as if you actually care McCall." She ran into the locker room.  


I stood there shocked for a minute as the rest of our classmates walked around me.  


"Come on." Allison said as her and Lydia took my arms in their hands and guided me into the locker room.  


After showering quickly to get all the sweat off and getting dressed, my hands started shaking. Hard. I had a bad feeling in my gut.  


I quickly left the locker room and went back into the gym, just in time to see Erica fall off the rock climbing wall in the now dark gym and into Scott's arms, who had managed to rush over before I could to catch her.  


He lowered her to the ground and the rest of the class came out of the locker rooms and crowded around us. I realized Erica was having a seizure.  


"Put her on her side." Allison instructed.  


I helped Scott turn her over carefully on her side. Her body was convulsing hard.  


Allison looked between Scott and I." How'd you know?"  


I met Scott's gaze. He must have felt the beginning of the seizure as well. "I just felt it." Scott said quietly.  


We stayed with her until the ambulance showed up to take Erica to the hospital.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


As I went to lunch later that day, I watched as Jackson stormed away from Lydia, she was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.  


"Lydia, are you okay? What did Jackson just say to you?" I asked.  


She took in a deep breath, flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave me a fake plastered on grin "Oh, you know, just the usual drama with your ex." She said carelessly "See you at the rink tonight?"  


I nodded and then she was strutting down the hall like nothing happened.  


I shook my head and walked to the cafeteria.  


When I got there, I saw Scott and Stiles sitting at a table. I sat down next to Stiles and saw the keys for the ice rink on the table. "Hey you got the keys." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  


"Yep, cost me 50 bucks." Stiles replied and he glanced over his shoulder at Boyd, the guy who he just paid to get the keys from.  


"Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles said to Scott. I had the night off work but Scott still had to work a few hours.  


Before Scott could reply, there was a clacking of heels on the floor.  


We all turned to see Erica, wearing a mini skirt, cheetah print heels, and a tight leather jacket, walking into the cafeteria looking confident as hell.  
I know I'm dating Stiles but damn she looked hot.  


Lydia slammed her hands down on the table, startling us all. "What - The holy hell - Is that?" She said slowly.  


We watched as she picked up an apple off a guys' tray, take a seductive bite and smirk. Her gaze slide over to where the three of us were sitting.  


"It's Erica." Scott said slowly.  


She smiled again, took another bite of the apple and sauntered out of the room.  


Scott, Stiles and I quickly got out of our seats and followed Erica through the front doors. We got outside just in time to see her getting in a familiar car with Derek. Of course.  


Derek looked at us, sunglasses on and gave us a smile. He revved the engine and drove off.  


Great, is Derek gonna turn all the kids in our school into werewolves.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Stiles and I picked Scott up from work. We drove to the rink where Lydia and Allison were waiting.  


Stiles unlocked the main doors and flipped the lights on, revealing the smooth surface of the rink.  


Allison took Scott's hand and they raced off to get their skates.  


Stiles, Lydia and I got our skates and sat down on the benches to lace them up.  


Lydia started rubbing her arms, she was wearing the thinnest possible sweater. "Could it be any colder in here?" I told her not to wear a mini skirt.  


I reached into my backpack and pulled out an extra sweater. I tried handing it to her "Here."  


She eyed it cautiously. "I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue, not a good combination."  


I sighed.  


"But it's the colors of the Mets." Stiles said from beside me.  


Lydia rolled her eyes " Okay, fine." I said and shrugged off the grey sweater I was wearing over my tank top. "Wear this." This time she accepted it and finished tying up her laces. She walked off and got onto the ice.  


I put the orange sweater back in my bag.  


"Now you'll get cold." Stiles said as he stood next to me.  


I grinned up at him as he ran his hands up and down my bare arms. "I'll be fine." I arched up on the points of my skates to kiss him. "Besides, I don't get cold very easy."  


I grabbed his hand and guided him over to the ice.  


Stiles, surprisingly, was really good at skating. I, on the other hand, had never been skating before. I got the hang of it quickly but still took the opportunity to cling onto Stiles' arm for support.  


I watched as Allison tried to help Scott balance. But he was like a newborn deer on ice. He kept falling over, smacking into the clear barriers around the edge of the rink, and at one point, tangle his feet up and hit his head hard on the ice.  


Stiles and I skated around the perimeter of the rink holding hands, watching Lydia spin and twirl like an expert in the middle of the rink.  


After an hour or so of skating, Scott and Allison went to the photo booth, Stiles and I left Lydia on the ice and went over to the arcade.  


I was kicking his butt at the basketball game when Lydia's screams echoed through the rink. I ran onto the ice, my shoes slipping across the surface, to where she was kneeling on the ice screaming.  


"Lydia, what's wrong?" I tried asking, she didn't say anything, she just kept screaming.  


I met Scott's gaze. Him and Allison walked over to us, being careful not to slip. Allison knelt beside me, she whispered to Lydia that it'll be fine. Eventually, she got Lydia to stop screaming and she decided to take Lydia home.  


Stiles locked up the rink and he drove Scott and I home.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
During lunch the next day, Stiles and I walked into the cafeteria to see Allison walking away from Scott.  


Scott had tried talking to Erica to see if Derek was planning to turn anyone else, but she hadn't said anything useful.  


We sat down next to Scott who looked upset.  


"Scott. Do you see that?" Stiles said as we sat.  


Scott looked up at the table across from us. "What, it's an empty table."  


"Yeah, but whose empty table?" I said. Usually, Boyd sat there alone. But I noticed he wasn't in class today, and Boyd never misses school.  


"Boyd." Scott said.  


After school was over, and we were walking to the parking lot we came up with a plan.  


"Juliet and I will go to the ice - rink, see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it?"Scott said and Stiles hesitated.  


"What?" I asked.  


"Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" Stiles said.  


"We can't." Scott said.  


You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind." I said, thinking of how she looked coming in the cafeteria the day before.  


"Yeah. How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott said.  


"Scott, I was born a wolf so maybe my opinion doesn't matter, but is it really that bad to let these poor teenagers who are struggling in life become wolves?" I said  


"Yeah, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility." Stiles said to Scott.  


"They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible."  


"All right, I'm with you. " Stiles said and he put a hand out to stop Scott "And I also gotta say this new - found heroism is making me very attracted to you."  


"Shut up." Scott said and I laughed.  


"No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels." Stiles said. Scott rolled his eyes with a grin and went out to the parking lot.  


I turned to face Stiles and leaned up to kiss him. "Hey, you can only date one McCall at a time."  


He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me in for a deeper kiss.  


I hummed happily and pulled away "I'll see you later."  


Scott was able to borrow the car from Mom today and he drove us to the skating rink.  


We pulled up to the rink and we walked inside. Boyd was busy on the Zamboni.  


"Boyd. I just wanna talk. Hey, come on, Boyd, please." Scott said as we walked out onto the smooth ice.  


"Did Derek tell you everything?" I asked.  


"And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything." Scott said.  


Boyd stopped the Zamboni and turned to look at us. "He told me about the hunters."  


"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it."  


"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd said and my heart twisted in my chest. I guess all Erica, Isaac and Boyd wanted was a group of friends. I always had Scott and Stiles around so I can't relate to how they felt.  


"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott said.  


"That really hurts, Scott." We spun around to see Derek, Erica and Isaac standing behind us, looking intimidating in their leather jackets.  


Should I get a leather jacket? No, Stiles might have a heart attack if I wore a jacket like that.  


"I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met" Derek continued.  


"Hm. In a word - Transformative." She said, showing her fangs and growling.  


"Isaac?"  


"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." He answered, flashing his gaze over at me.  


"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said.  


"Then go home, Scott." Derek said, and Isaac and Erica started walking towards us.  


Scott looked at me and I gave him the barest hints of a nod. "I meant fair for them." Scott said and the two of us quickly shifted.  


Isaac and Erica shifted too. Isaac tried swiping at Scott, but Scott picked him up by his jacket and threw him across the ice. Erica laughed and lunged for me.  


I caught her arm and aimed a punch at her head. She dodged it and spun around me. 

I snarled and kicked her hard in the stomach. She stumbled back with a gasp. She looked at me and smiled "I had a nice chat with you little boyfriend earlier."  


Rage burned in my chest "What did you do to Stiles." I said and grabbed both of her forearms in my hands. I squeezed tight and she let out a high-pitched gasp like she was enjoying it.  


Suddenly, Scott threw Isaac from where they were fighting, into Erica and they both went down hard.Boyd, was sitting on the Zamboni watching all the fighting happen.  


"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you." Scott said as Isaac and Erica writhed in pain on the ice. "He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs."  


I picked Erica and Isaac up by their jackets and slid them across the ice to Derek.  


"It's true. It is about power." Derek said, his betas laying at his feet now. He started walking towards us, his claws out and eyes glowing red. His neck twitched hard and then he shifted.  


Derek headbutted Scott, and slashed at his stomach. Scott hit the ice hard with a groan and I threw myself at Derek. He pushed me aside, my back and head hitting the metal of the Zamboni hard.  


I watched with blurry vision as Derek kicked Scott. Scott tried swiping at Derek, but Derek caught his arm and punched Scott in the face a few times before slamming him on his back. Scott coughed and spit up blood on the ice. Derek pressed his foot hard on Scott's chest and he struggled for air.  


I tried getting to my feet then, but my vision swam and I leaned heavily on the metal behind me.  


Derek took his foot off Scott and Scott drew in a deep breath.  


Boyd got off the Zamboni then and went to where Scott was laying.  


"Don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott said.  


"You're right." Boyd lifted his shirt to show a fresh bite mark on his side. "I wanna be like you."  


We watched as the four of them left the rink.  


I helped Scott to his feet and together we limped to the car.  


Scott drove us to the Vet clinic. Somewhere we could bandage ourselves up without any questions being asked. Scott lifted his shirt to reveal the scratches Derek had given him. "Why aren't you healing?" I said as we walked through the front door, and he shrugged.  


"Because it's from an Alpha." Deaton said as he came out of the exam rooms. "I think maybe we better have that talk now."


	4. Chapter 4

As we followed Deaton into the exam rooms, I noticed a body laying on the table. It was a man's body with 10 long claw marks along the whole length of his torso.  


"Uh, Deaton, why is there a body in here." I asked.  


"No time for that, they're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton said as he rushed around the room. He picked up a bottle and was pouring whatever it was onto a cotton pad.  


"What is that?" I asked as he pressed the pad to Scott's stomach.  


I quickly texted Stiles, I knew he was at the mechanics getting his Jeep fixed after Erica ripped a part from it earlier to stop him from driving to the rink while we were fighting Derek and Isaac.  


"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you?" He said and Scott met my gaze. Both of us were confused on how Deaton knew all about the supernatural. "You will heal the same, just not as quickly, because of Derek."  


"Okay, how do you know all this?" I asked.  


"Actually, how - How do you know anything?" Scott said, wincing as Deaton applied a bandage to the scratches.  


"It's a longer story. What I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help. This." He said, and we all looked at the shredded body on the table. "This is something different."  


"Well, do you know what did it?" Scott asked as he pulled his shirt back down.  


"No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have a record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things that they've discovered."  


"All the things?" I asked "How many different things are there?" All I knew about was werewolves but I guess I haven't much of chance to learn about what else might be lurking in the dark.  


A car pulled up outside. and Deaton ushered us into the cat clinic room. He closed the door and Scott and I pressed ourselves against the wall and listened to the hunters walk into the exam room with Deaton.  


"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign." He said nonchalantly.  


"Hello, Alan." I looked up sharply to meet Scott's gaze. Gerard was here, Crap. "It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired."  


"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." He replied coldly.  


"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris said, oh good he's here too.  


"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his finger tips. So don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions."  


"He was only 24." Chris said.  


"Killers come in all ages." Deaton said.  


"All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." Gerard replied.  


"How about you tell us what you found?" Chris asked in a not so nice voice.  


"See this cut?" Deaton said. I cautiously peered my head and watched Deaton through the window in the door. There was a small straight cut at the base of the guy's neck. "Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."  


Gerard had put on glasses and was leaning in close to listen. "Relating to the spine."  


"That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death." Deaton said, pointing to the giant slashes down the guys chest. Yeah, no shit these were the cause of death. "Notice the patterns on each side."  


"Five for each finger." Chris said.  


"Each claw." Gerard said.  


"As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease." Deaton said.  


Jesus what kind of creature kills like that. Definitely not a werewolf.  


"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked.  


"No." Deaton said.  


"Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris said.  


Deaton shook his head. "No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."  


"If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it." Chris replied.  


"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose."  


The hunters took the body and left.  


Scott and I walked into the exam room and Deaton told us we should go home and sleep.  


We said bye and got in the car.  


Stiles called me then. "Hey, could you pick me up at the mechanics?" His voice sounded shaky.  


"Sure, is it gonna take longer than you thought for your Jeep to be fixed?"  


"Uh, yeah, something like that."  


Scott turned the car on and we drove to the mechanic shop. It started to rain as we drove.  


When we arrived, we were greeted with cop cars and an ambulance out front, lights flashing in the dark.  


I texted Stiles that we were here and I saw him stand from where he was sitting with his dad on the back of the ambulance and he walked over to us.  


I got out of the car to greet him. "Stiles, what the hell happened."  


He pulled me in for a bone crushing hug. "Well I was paralyzed and just watched my Jeep crush a guy to death."  


I pulled back to look at him "What?"  


The rain picked up more. "Come on." I said, and we got in the car.  


I sat in the back and leaned between Stiles and Scott as they talked.  


"You okay?" Scott asked as Stiles got in the passenger seat.  


"Yeah. You were right. It's not like you two. I mean, its eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about them." Stiles said, his hands wringing together tightly. I could smell the anxiety and exhaustion coming off him. Clearly Stiles needs like 8 hours of sleep and about 5 hugs.  


"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  


"You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is?" Stiles said and we nodded.  


"Are you saying you know who it is?" I asked.  


"No, but I think it knew me." Stiles said as he looked at me over his shoulder.  


Great.  


Scott shook his head and turned the car on.  


I gave Stiles a quick kiss as Scott pulled up to his house. As Stiles walked inside I climbed over into the front seat and Scott drove us home.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At school the next day, I was at my locker when Stiles came running down the hall.  


"Hey." I said as he passed.  


He gave me a quick wave and burst through the doors to the quad.  


Uh, okay.  


As I closed my locker, Stiles barrelled past me again.  


I started walking to my class, Stiles ran back towards the quad again.  


I grabbed his arm as he ran past and spun him into me. "What in the hell are you doing?" I asked.  


He doubled over, gasping for air. "Allison... Scott... can't text each other... I'm their messenger." He said between breaths.  


"Why didn't you ask me to do it instead?" I said with a small grin.  


Stiles looked up at me. "Oh yeah, that would have been a much better idea."  


At lunch, Stiles told me his and Scott's plan to steal the bestiary from Gerard. Allison was gonna get the keys from in and we were gonna sneak into his office during the semi-final lacrosse game tonight.  


"Oh yeah, that should definitely have all the info we need." I said and Scott sighed.  


"Why does everyone around me know about all this, except me."  


"Read a fantasy book sometime dude." I said with a smile.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school was done, the lacrosse game, and our plan to get the bestiary, was ready to begin.  


I sat next to Mom and waved at Stiles sitting on a bench closer to the field.  


He looked really cute in his all red track suit.  


As the game started, the opposing team had a player who had to be at least 23 years old and like 6'7.  


He kept running straight into our team, giving them all bad enough injuries that they couldn't keep playing.  


"Come on! Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate." Coach yelled, he sat down next to Stiles and I heard him ask "Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?"  


"Eddie Abramovitz, Coach. They call him The Abomination." Stiles replied and I rolled my eyes from my seat.  


"Oh, that's cute." Coach muttered and got up to pace the field again.  


I listened as Jackson asked Scott why he hadn't used any of his wolf powers yet to help the win.  


I slid my gaze to the side, and watched Allison pretending to get cold. Gerard had shrugged off his jacket and gave it to Allison. She met my eyes for a second and nodded. 

Good, the keys were in the jacket pocket.  


Stiles got up from his seat, walked past me and gave me a smile.  


Mom took my hand in both of hers as the Abomination knocked another player out cold.  


I watched as Allison slid the keys to Stiles and Stiles took off towards the school.  


Well, didn't anticipate Mom holding my hands. I was planning on going with Stiles to help him search, but I forgot how nervous Mom got during lacrosse games.  


I think Mom saw me watching Stiles walk away and her grip on my hands tightened.  


Ah, she thought we were sneaking off to fool around in the empty school.  


I wish.  


We watched as another player was taken off the field on a stretcher, muttering about how he couldn't feel his legs.  


Poor guy.  


Matt walked between the bleachers then, "He belong to you?" Matt asked.  


Mom shook her head "No, mine is still on the field. While I'm here really wishing that he would've stuck with tennis!" She turned then and saw Matt raising his camera to his eye to take a picture. "You the year book photographer?"  


"No, I, uh, I just take pictures." He replied, looking at the screen on the camera.  


"Just lacrosse, or other things?" Mom asked.  


"Anything that catches my eye." As he walked away, I caught a quick glimpse of his screen. I could have sworn I saw a close up picture of Allison's face on the tiny screen. Ew, was Matt taking creeper pictures of Allison?  


The game continued. More of our team were getting beat up. As Danny was hit, and sat down on the bench with an ice pack on his head, I took my phone out to text Stiles, telling him that Mom still wouldn't let my hand go.  


"McCall!" Coach yelled and I looked up on instinct. He's usually talking to Scott when he yelled that but this time he was looking directly at me.  


"Yeah?" I asked.  


"Where's Stilinski?" He asked.  


"Uh, I'm not sure, haven't seen him for a while." I said, looking down at my phone, wondering why Stiles wasn't answering my texts.  


"Okay, well I need another player on the field ASAP." Coach said and he glanced around the bleachers.  


His gaze finally settled on someone in the back. I turned to see him staring at Boyd, who was sitting next to Erica.  


"You! You! You play lacrosse?" He asked Boyd.  


I saw Erica put a hand on his arm. "Uh - uh. Derek won't like this." She said to him.  


"Yeah. But I will." Boyd said, he stood up and took off his jacket, revealing how muscular he was.  


Coach clapped his hands together. "Oh, ha, ha, ha! We got ourselves a player!"  


Boyd quickly changed into the lacrosse gear.  


As the ref blew the whistle and as the game continued, Boyd took out the Abomination in a split second, flipping him hard over his shoulder and passing the ball to Scott who scored.  


The crowd cheered loudly.  


"The bigger they are - The bigger they are!" Coach said and I laughed.  


The next round began, our team had the ball, Coach yelled at them to pass it to Scott. Scott caught the ball, ran down the field and scored a goal.  


Immediately, one of the other players crashed into Scott, knocking him so hard to the ground that I heard his leg snap.  


The crowd gasped and everything went silent. I watched as Allison ran onto the field and to Scott's side. Mom let go of my hand finally and ran to Scott as well.  


Now's my chance. I felt bad for Scott, but I know his leg will heal in no time.  


I sprinted off towards the school.  


As I ran through the parking lot I heard someone crying. I looked and saw Lydia in her car crying softly.  


I went over to her open window. "Lydia, are you okay?" I asked in a quiet voice.  


She sniffled and wiped delicately at her nose with a tissue. "Can't a girl cry in peace around here. Stiles already tried talking to me, and then ran off into the school saying he'd be back."  


I risked a quick glance over my shoulder to look at the school.  


I started to say I'd also be back in a second to talk when Lydia interrupted me.  


"It's fine, go hook up with your boyfriend. That's all you and Allison seem to do these days." She said.  


"Hey, no we don't." I tried to argue but she rolled up her window. I stared at her in shock for a second and when she didn't roll down the window again I sighed and ran towards the school.  


When I got inside, I went to Gerard's office. The door was wide open and Stiles was nowhere to be found. Gerard's keys were still hanging in the lock.  


Shit, where was he.  


I followed Stiles' scent down the halls. I ended up in the pools. Where Stiles and Derek were in one of the pools, being circled by a giant grey and green scaly beast with a tail that flicked back and forth menacingly as it walked across the tiles. It looked like Stiles was holding Derek up above the water.  


I was about to jump in the pool and help when I heard Derek say to Stiles " Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?"  


Right, this thing can paralyze people. I saw Erica laying unconscious on the floor. No one saw me yet, especially not the beast. I quietly walked over to Erica and dragged her body to the doors leading into the pool locker rooms.  


I was about to pull out my phone to text Scott when I heard the scraping of something across the tiles. I dodged to the left just in time to see a clawed scaly hand move past my head.  


I shifted and roared at the creature. It roared back, its roar more of a screech that anything.  


"Juliet!" I heard Stiles yell at me from the pool. "Run! Go get Scott!"  


"Yeah, I'll get right on that." I yelled back and spun away from the creatures claws again. There seemed to be something dripping from the claws. Probably its venom.  


I spun away and tried running for the doors when its tail wrapped around my leg, it yanked and I fell hard to the slick tiles. I flipped on my back and aimed a kick at its head when it caught my leg, it's nails dug into my skin and I immediately felt my legs go numb.  


I tried reaching for my phone again but my hand wouldn't clutch around it. I slumped against the tiles, unable to move any part of my body now. I ended up laying on my stomach at the edge of the pool, head turned to watch the creature stalking back towards Derek and Stiles on the other side.  


I watched in horror as the creature stuck its hand in the water, it recoiled and hissed as if the water burned.  


"Hey did you see that, I don't think it can swim." Stiles said, spitting out a mouthful of water.  


I felt a bubble of anxiety rise in my chest as I tried to move my limbs. I hated not being able to move, hated feeling helpless as some evil paralyzing lizard circled the pool where Derek and Stiles were.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After what felt like hours of laying there, trying to focus my breathing and not totally freak out every time the monster came near me, I started to get feeling back in my finger tips. I tried focusing on the feeling more, willing it to spread up my arms and around the rest of me.  


I was able to flex my fingers when I heard Stiles say "Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." I turned to see him struggling to keep him and Derek afloat.  


"No, no, no. Don't even think about it." Derek said and I followed his gaze, Stiles was looking at his phone sitting on the opposite edge of the pool from me.  


"Would you just trust me this once?" He said.  


"No." Derek replied flatly.  


"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?"  


"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me?"  


"Oh yeah, that's why I've been keeping you alive for the past two hours." Stiles said.  


"You don't trust me, I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go." Derek said.  


But then Stiles let Derek go, who cried out Stiles' name before sinking like a rock to the bottom of the pool.  


I guess werewolves don't float very well.  


Stiles swam for the side of the pool.  


He got to the edge of the pool and quickly grabbed his phone.  


The monster appeared around the corner then. It hissed and Stiles swam back towards the middle of the pool, holding his phone above his head so it wouldn't get wet.  


He called Scott "Scott!" He said frantically.  


But Scott said in a hushed voice "I can't talk right now." And he hung up.  


Stiles looked blankly at his phone, then at me.  


"Did he seriously hang up on you." I said.  


Stiles looked down. Oh yeah Derek.  


Stiles looked at his phone for a second. He sighed dropped his phone in the water and dived down to get Derek.  


They came up out of the water gasping for air.  


"Tell me you got him." Derek said, but Stiles just shook his head sadly.  


The beast screeched again, it echoed throughout the pools.  


"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." Stiles said, sounded exhausted.  


His gaze slid to where I was laying, near the diving boards. He noticed the handholds underneath them and started to swim over.  


I watched helplessly as his fingers tried to grab the bars. I heard a noise behind me as he slipped off the bars, him and Derek disappearing under the water.  


My hand, which I could now move slightly, tried moving towards the water to help.  


I felt a presence behind me, thinking it was the beast, but when an arm reached into the water, and pulled out Stiles and Derek, I realized it was Scott.  


Stiles and Derek collapsed against the diving boards, both of them gasping for air.  


Scott roared at the creature, it screeched at him and lunged for him.  


The creature threw itself over me and onto Scott.  


I felt hands moving me and I realized Stiles was dragging me out of the way and into the wet circle of his legs.  


The creature threw Scott across the room, he slammed hard into a mirror and it shattered. Scott picked up a piece of the mirror and held it in his hand like a knife.  


The creature advanced on Scott and then froze. It seemed to catch its reflection in the mirror shard and it suddenly backed away like it was scared.  


It launched itself up into the ceiling rafters. It crawled along them before breaking a hole in the sky light and escaping through it, glass raining down into the pool.  


The four of us looked at each other, gasping for air and wondering what the hell just happened.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles and Scott helped me walk outside. I leaned heavily against the hood of the car as Scott flipped through the bestiary that was on Gerard's USB drive this whole time.  


"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked as they looked at it on Scott's laptop. It looked like Latin or something.  


"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott said.  


"It's called a kanima." Derek said, him and Erica walking up to us.  


"You knew the whole time." I said, flexing my fingers, the feeling was pretty much fully back.  


"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." He replied.  


"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.  


"Or who."  


"What else do you know?" Stiles said.  


"Just stories, rumors."  


"But it's like us?" Scott said.  


"A shape - shifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a -" Derek trailed off, trying to think of the right word.  


"An abomination." Stiles said.  


Derek nodded and turned to leave.  


"Derek? We need to work together on this." Scott said and Derek turned to face us. "Maybe even tell the Argents."  


"You trust them?" He said angrily.  


"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." Scott said and I agreed, we have to start trusting each other.  


"I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" Derek said, then him and Erica got in Derek's car and drove away.  


Scott put the laptop away and we all got in the car. He drove Stiles home, his Jeep was still impounded by his dad.  


Scott drove me home before going to pick Mom up from work. I showered and got into bed.  


I struggled to fall asleep that night, the image of the kanima stalking around the pool kept spiraling around in my mind  


After hours of tossing and turning, I mercifully fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I got a frantic text from Stiles while in English class the next day.

Stiles: Heads up, Isaac is back at school today. Jackson told my dad he didn't see him and his dad fighting so Isaac is no longer a suspect.

I tossed a glance over my shoulder, Erica was sitting behind me. She flashed me a quick grin and I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

Juliet: Great. More werewolves at school.

After class was over, I quickly found Stiles and Scott walking down the hall.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I approached.

"Hey." Stiles greeted. "So I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers." 

"That thing was not a jaguar." I said, lacing my fingers through Stiles' as we walked.

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer." He replied.

"Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead." Scott said.

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this "friendship."" Stiles said, putting friendship in air quotes.

I giggled and squeezed his hand as we walked into Econ.

I sat behind Stiles and started getting my binder out as Jackson said next to me and behind Scott.

"Hey testicles left and right." He said and Scott and Stiles rolled their eyes, and I bit back a laugh. "What the hell is a kanima." He asked and they spun around to face him.

Coach started speaking then. "All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall," He was looking at Scott but I felt like he was referring to me as well. "Might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult - I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy." He pointed to someone in the front of the class.

Jackson was telling us about how Derek had Isaac and Erica drag Jackson down to his hide-out to test the kanima venom on him. 

"I was paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" He said, looking between the three of us.

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles said, his eyes meeting mine and I shuddered, remembering how vulnerable it felt to be unable to move.

"Wait - why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Scott said.

"How should I know?" Jackson said.

"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" I asked, looking across the room to where Lydia was doodling in her notebook.

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson said.

We didn't notice Coach walking up to us until he said loudly "Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Stiles and Scott spun back around to face the front of the room as he talked.

"Um - just an undying admiration for my - my coach." Jackson said and I rolled my eyes. Always such a suck up.

"That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?" Coach yelled, looking at other people in the class.

Scott grabbed Stiles' shirt and dragged him closer "How do we know it's not her?" 

I leaned closer to them and Stiles said in a low voice "Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day."

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument." I whispered back.

"I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine."

Coach called another person up to do the question on the board.

But we all watched as Lydia got to her feet, walk to the front of the room as if in a daze, pick up the piece of chalk and started writing.  
She scrawled across the board like a woman possessed. When she was done, she snapped out of it, breathing heavily as tears streamed down her face. She turned to face the class as Coach said. "Okay then, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?" A few laughs sounded in the class.

"What is that, Greek?" Scott asked.

I looked closely, it looked like English words but what Lydia wrote didn't make up any actual words.

"No, actually." Stiles said, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of the board. "I think it is English." He flipped the picture he took and showed us the screen.   
It said, SOMEBODY HELP ME, over and over again across the board.

I watched Lydia walk back to her seat, embarrassment radiating off her. Oh God, maybe she was the kanima.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As we walked into chemistry class later that day, Scott said "Derek is not gonna kill her without proof."

"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles asked.

I looked up and saw Erica and Isaac coming in the other door. They met our gaze, then looked to where Lydia was sitting alone in the front of the class.

"I think here and now." I said.

Scott and Stiles rushed over to sit on either side of Lydia before Isaac or Erica could move.

I sat down at the table beside them. Allison sat beside me and gave Scott a "what the hell?" look.

He gestured to Isaac and Erica sitting behind them.

"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe."" Mr. Harris said as he walked around the classroom. "I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He clapped Stiles on the shoulder a few times. So not fair, Stiles is plenty smart, he just has a hard time staying focused on school work. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with " Most of the boys in class, and a few of the girls raised their hands eagerly. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two."

Chairs scraped across the floor as everyone got up to move to their stations.

I ended up paired with Isaac for the first station. He gave me a cheeky grin as I sat down next to him. I ignored him and started working on the lab. I felt him shift next to me, and when I looked at him, his face was a few inches from mine. I inhaled sharply and pulled back.

"You know, Juliet," He said, drawling out my name "You and I haven't talked very much."

"Yeah I try not to talk to people who want to kill my friends." I said, focusing on the lab.

I glanced up and saw Stiles sitting a few tables in front of me, still next to Lydia.

Isaac must have followed my gaze and said "You and Stiles huh."

"What's the 'huh' for?" I picked up the beaker and gave it a hard swish. 

"I mean, he's just a human right." Isaac lowered his head, his mouth inches from my ear and whispered "I'm sure you have trouble controlling yourself when you two get intimate."

I focused on my breathing, willing myself not to wolf out and punch him right here.

"Why don't you ditch him and be with someone who can truly appreciate your lack of control." His breath fanned across the side of my face, his hand slid towards my thigh.

My hand shot out in a flash, and I gripped his wrist hard enough that I felt the bones bend. I looked down at his hand, his claws had slid out. I looked at his eyes, they flashed yellow and I chuckled.

"Thanks, but I'm not the one who needs help controlling myself." I looked back at our hands, my nails were normal blunt human nails.

Isaac growled but before he could do anything, Mr. Harris yelled at us to switch stations.

I watched as Isaac sat next to Stiles. Erica sat next to me and she gave me a wolfish grin.

I started working as Erica spoke up. "So Stiles is pretty cute right?"

I dropped what I was holding and threw my hands up exasperated. "Okay, what's with you and Isaac and being obsessed with Stiles' and mine's relationship."

Erica's grin widened and she moved closer. "You should really join Derek's pack, I need another girl around. Him, Isaac and Boyd are too much boy for me sometimes."

I leaned forward, my face inches from hers and I heard her heart beat quicken.

"I'll pass." I whispered, then Mr. Harris told us to switch again.

Before any of us could stop it, Isaac ended up next to Lydia.

I sat next to Allison, who's station was next to Stiles and Scott.

We worked in silence. Good, I actually wanted to learn something in this class.

As we finished our work Mr. Harris said "Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal."

I looked at mine and Allison's. It looked better than the lump of sand Stiles and Scott seemed to end up with.

"Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it." Mr. Harris said.

The four of us watched as Isaac lifted his and Lydia's perfect crystal from the beaker with tongs and held it up for her to take. A drip of kanima venom dropped off it.

"Lydia!" Scott said, jumping from his seat before Lydia could touch it.

She whirled around. "What?"

The whole class was silent.

"Nothing." Scott said, sitting back down.

Lydia raised the crystal to her mouth, and took a bite of it. She chewed it and swallowed it. I waited for her to suddenly fall over paralyzed, but nothing happened.

Why did nothing happen.

After class was over, Scott, Allison, Stiles and I went into Coach's empty office to talk.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." I said, I saw him standing by his car outside as we left chemistry.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool." Scott said.

"It's not her." Stiles said.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test. Nothing happened." I said. I didn't want it to be Lydia, but her ingesting the venom and it doing absolutely nothing was suspicious.

Stiles shook his head. "No, it can't be her."

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." Allison said.

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school." I said.

"What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison asked.

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary." She said, trying to think of ideas.

"Oh, you mean the 900 - page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles said and I squeezed his hand.

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison said after a second.

"Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?" Scott said.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

Scott looked between Allison and Stiles. "That you two can't heal like we can. I just don't want you to get hurt." 

I nodded, leaning into Stiles' side.

Allison rolled her eyes and went into her bag. She pulled out a mini crossbow. I raised an approving eyebrow. "I can protect myself." She said but Scott didn't look convinced. "What? Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I - I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until 3:00." Scott said. Man he was good at heart felt speeches.

I stepped away from Stiles to pick my bag off the floor. "Stiles and I will protect Lydia till the end of the day."

Scott nodded and went to leave. As he reached the door, there was a soft twang and I watched a tiny cross bow bolt fly towards Scott's back. Scott spun around and caught the bolt.

I looked at Stiles who was holding Allison's cross bow and wincing. "Ah. Sorry. Sorry. Sensitive trigger on that."

Allison held her hand out and Stiles gave her back the cross bow.

"Yeah no dangerous weapons for you okay Stiles." I said as we left the room.

He agreed and looped his arm over my shoulders.

We found Lydia in the halls and told her we were gonna set up a study group for the Econ test.

We followed her into the library to wait for Allison, who was getting Ms. Morrell, the guidance council to translate some of the bestiary pages.

I saw Jackson sitting at the one of the tables and I told him about our plan to protect Lydia. He nodded and packed up his stuff. Allison came in then and we escorted Lydia out of the library.

"If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" She asked as we rushed down the hallway.

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else." I said, looking over my shoulder.

"Hmm, well, why don't they just meet us in the library?" Lydia said.

"Oh, that would've been a great idea. Too late." Stiles said.

Lydia stopped walking. "Okay, hold on -" 

Jackson grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door "Lydia, shut up and walk."

I scanned the parking lot as we got outside, looking for Derek.

Allison, Lydia and Jackson climbed in the back of Stiles' Jeep and I got in the passenger seat.

Stiles quickly put the Jeep in drive and sped out of the parking lot. For once his crazy driving comes in handy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles parked outside my house and we quickly ushered Lydia inside, her still protesting. 

"If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?" Lydia said.

"Hey, it's my house too." I muttered.

"Meeting us here, I think. I hope." Stiles said as they went inside.

"Thanks for doing this." I said, looking at Jackson. I know him and Lydia aren't getting along super well at the moment.

"I needed to talk to her anyway." He said in a quiet voice.

Once we were all inside I locked all 3 locks on the main door. Lydia raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh, there's been a few break - ins around the neighborhood." I said.

Stiles wedged a kitchen chair under the knob. "And a murder. Yeah, it was bad." Stiles said and I groaned internally.

Allison gestured for Jackson to bring Lydia into a safer room. "Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute." Jackson said as he started up the stairs.

"Seriously? What is going on with everyone?" She muttered as they walked away.

I went to the living room and set up my homework on the coffee table. Gotta at least pretend that we're studying.

"Uh, Juliet?" Stiles said, still looking through the windows next to the front door.

I got up and peered out the window. Standing next to Derek's stupid car, was Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd, all looking intimidating as hell.

"So, I could probably take Isaac and Erica but if it comes to a fight I'll need Scott's help with Boyd and definitely with Derek." I said.

Allison nodded and asked for my phone. I handed it to her and she called Scott.

"It's me." She said when he answered.

"What's wrong." I heard him ask.

"You need to get here now. Right now."

"Okay, I'm leaving now. On my way." He said and hung up.

She handed me back my phone.

Allison started pacing, her crossbow hanging limp at her side. I squeezed Stiles' hand.

I watched as Allison took her own phone out of her pocket. She looked like she wanted to call someone.

"Oh, jeez. What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"I think - I think I have to call my dad." She said, her voice quivering.

"No, but if he finds you here - you and Scott -" I started.

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia."

We continued to peer through the curtains.

"I got an idea. Just shoot one of 'em." Stiles said as we pulled back from the window.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?" Stiles said.

"Okay." She said, raising her crossbow.

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em." Stiles said.

Allison looked through the curtain again. "Which one?"

"Uh - Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head." Stiles said.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." I said.

"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then." Stiles said.

"You mean two." Allison said. 

"No, I mean three." Stiles looked through the window, only Erica and Boyd were standing next to Derek. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

I heard him say but I had already shifted and whirled around. Isaac was walking down the hall, I swiped at him, he pushed me hard to the side, I hit the stairs railing and went down hard.

He ripped the crossbow from Allison's hand and threw her to the ground.

He grabbed Stiles by his hoodie and threw him into the living room. He slid across the rug and rammed into the table, knocking a lamp over.

Allison got to her feet and rushed up the stairs to warn Lydia and Jackson.

Isaac tried going for Stiles again, but I grabbed his sleeve. He faced me with a growl, I roared loudly and kicked him in the chest. He went stumbling back. Stiles got up and ran into the kitchen.

Isaac grabbed a handful of my hair and wretched my head back painfully.

There was clattering and screaming coming from upstairs.

I heard Allison yell that it was here as I punched Isaac in the face. 'It' probably being the kanima.

I heard a noise and when I turned towards it, I saw Scott, fully shifted, coming in the back kitchen door. 

He grabbed Isaac by the back of the head and slammed him into the floor. He fell unconscious.

I sucked in a deep breath as Scott rushed up the stairs.

He carried Erica down, her limp is in arms. I high-fived Allison for thinking on her toes and using the kanima poison to stop Erica.

Stiles opened the front door and Scott and I tossed Erica and Isaac's bodies out onto the lawn in front of where Derek and Boyd were standing, looking smug.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek said.

"We can hold you off until the cops get here." I saw, crossing my arms over my chest.

I heard police sirens off in the distance.

Derek looked pissed "Get them out of here." He snapped at Boyd.

We all turned then, hissing coming from the house. We took a few steps back and watched the kanima crawling on our roof. It screeching loudly, jumped into a nearby tree and disappeared. I gripped Stiles' hand hard.

If it came from upstairs... that means it could only be Lydia or Jackson.

Lydia walked out of the house then, looking totally freaked out. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Scott looked at me. "It's Jackson." He said, sounding shocked.

Derek glowered at the five of us. Finally, he and Boyd picked up Isaac and Erica off the lawn and left.

I looked at Scott and Stiles. "Guys, we gotta follow him." They nodded and we jumped in Stiles' Jeep.


	6. Chapter 6

As we sped along the road, Scott and I tried to keep the kanima, no Jackson, in sight.

But he was fast. Really fast.

We ended up downtown, near the bars and clubs.

As Stiles drove down a ramp, he slammed hard on the breaks. There was a strip of spikes on the road.

"What do we do now?" Stiles was asking, but Scott and I were already out of the Jeep.

We scaled up the chain link fence and started running in the direction of where we saw Jackson going.

I heard gunshots as we ran. Hunters must be nearby.

We ran towards the noise, and saw Gerard standing in front of the kanima, illuminated by the headlights of his van. He didn't look scared of it. More like he was intrigued by it.

Scott launched himself at the kanima. It roared and ran off. Scott stared at Gerard for a second. Gerard caught my eye as I ran off after Scott and I shuddered. This man has the most unnerving stare.

We lost sight of Jackson as we walked around a brick building. There was a line up of people outside waiting and I could hear and feel the thumping of the music from inside. Must be a club.

We didn't notice Stiles approaching until he gently placed a hand on my arm. I whirled around, claws ready.

"Jesus Christ Stiles." I exclaimed, and pulled my claws back in.

"Wha - sorry, I'm sorry. Did you see where he went?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "We lost him."

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?"

"I don't think he has one." I said.

"All right, any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked.

"To kill someone." Scott said.

"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles said in a sarcastic tone and Scott rolled his eyes. "What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help us find it." Scott said.

"Not "it." Jackson." I said, we can't forget that inside that crazy murder lizard was Jackson.

"Yeah, I know. I - I know." Scott said.

"All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles said.

"I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"Maybe it's like an either - or thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson." I said grimly. I turned back towards the line, and I spotted a familiar face.

Stiles took a step back, his hands waving in the air trying to get our attention. "Uh - dude. See that?" Scott and I looked up, and saw a tail disappear through a window on the top floor of the club.

"He's inside." Scott said.

"What's he gonna do in there?"

I turned back to face them. "I know who he's after." I said.

"What, how? How? Did you smell something?" Stiles asked, looking at the line.

"Armani." Scott said, catching Danny's expensive cologne.

"Aw, come on." Stiles said as we watched Danny give his definitely fake ID to the bouncer.

We found the back door to the building, Stiles tried the handle but it was locked.

"All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh - like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of - " Stiles was saying, looking around the building, but I had simply grasped the handle, twisting hard until it broke off in my hand. I handed it to Stiles who was still talking "-Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?" He said and I just shrugged and gave him a small smile.

We walked inside, the music pounding so hard that I felt it in my chest. We walked through the crowded dance floor, strobe light beams were waving around the room, and it smelt like sex and sweaty bodies. I looked around, and saw mostly men, a few of them shirtless, grinding on each other.

Scott turned to face me. "Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club."

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" We turned to see 3 drag queens had flocked around Stiles, one was stroking his neck and I giggled.

Stiles politely untangled himself from the queens and him and Scott went to the bar to get drinks.

I stood back and studied the room, looking for any signs of Jackson.

"You know, he'd be even cuter if he grew out his hair." The taller queen said over the pounding music, walking up next to me.

I looked over to where Stiles was, imagining him with longer hair, imagined sliding my hands into it as we made love and a vicious shiver ran its way down my spine. Oh yes. "I'll mention it to him." I said with a smirk.

I joined Stiles and Scott at the bar and Stiles handed me a coke.

"The bartender wouldn't give us any alcohol." Stiles said.

I laughed "I wonder why. You guys have the worst fake IDs." I said and took a sip of my drink.

We watched as Danny danced with a guy in the middle of the dance floor.

My gaze slid up to the ceiling and I saw a flicker of movement. I nudged Scott in the arm and he looked up.

"I found Jackson." I said, he was clinging upside down, right above where Danny was dancing.

"Get Danny." Scott said.

"What're you going to do?" Stiles asked, Scott responded by flicking his claws out. "Works for me."

We put our drinks down and Stiles and I started towards where Danny was, while Scott went to follow Jackson.

In the chaos of the lights and smells and bodies, we lost sight of Danny. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Danny's cologne again. But there was so many other smells around that it just disoriented me.

I opened my eyes and realized Stiles had also gotten separated from me.

"Stiles!" I tried calling out, but the music seemed to get louder in that second, and then, because why not, a fog machine started up, spitting cloudy mist onto the dance floor. The crowd cheered, and I groaned. Great, now I can't see very well as well as smell anything.

I pushed through the writhing bodies. I felt myself blush as a group of girls who were dancing off to the side tried to beckon me over.

I finally managed to spot Jackson, he was on the dance floor now, claws dripping venom. I started walking over to him, and saw Derek was here, in full wolf form. Great, I love when he just randomly shows up.

Jackson's claws came out, paralyzing the people around him. There were screams as the dancers around them noticed the guys laying on the ground.

As people fled the club, I watched Scott, Derek and Jackson all run out of the club.

I followed, decided not to shift like Derek because someone in this club must have noticed him by now.

As I raced out of the club, I ran into someone. As I apologized, I saw it was Stiles and I sighed.

Good, at least he wasn't paralyzed again. I took his hand and we ran outside.

I followed a trail of black blood, and saw Scott was kneeling on the ground in between two parked cars. Jackson was laying on the ground, no longer the kanima, and he had blood seeping from a gash in his neck.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Derek tried killing him," Scott said. "What should we do with him now?"

Jackson let out a weak cough.

"Um." I said, looking around, not really knowing what to do.

"We could put him in my Jeep." Stiles said and I nodded. I'm so glad Stiles always had a plan.

Scott and I carried Jackson between us, I tried to ignore how naked Jackson was.

As we got to the Jeep, and managed to lay Jackson down in the back seat, the first police car showed up.

Scott went to talk to Danny as he was being carried away on a stretcher.

Scott got in the Jeep, pushing me to the back. I sat on the very edge of the seat next to Jackson's legs. I had draped a blanket that was in the trunk over his bottom half.

"Couldn't get anything out of Danny." Scott said.

"Okay, can we just get the hell outta here now, before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles said, as he went to start the car, his dad's police cruiser pulled in in front of us. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?" Stiles said, and Jackson chose then to groan loudly. "That was rhetorical!" He yelled at Jackson.

"Get rid of him." I hissed.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff." Stiles said.

"Do something." Scott said. Stiles flailed hopelessly for a moment but then climbed out of the Jeep.

I watched as Stiles and his dad talked.

"What's - what's going on?" Jackson said groggily, and he struggled to sit up.

I placed a hand on his chest and he laid back down. "Jackson, be quiet." I turned back to Stiles and his dad, and listened to their conversation.

"What're you doing here?" The Sheriff demanded.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club." Stiles blabbered.

The Sheriff looked around. "Not exactly your type of club."

"Uh - well, dad - There's a conversation that we - " Stiles started but his dad interrupted him.

"You're not gay." He said.

"Wha - I could be." Stiles said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not dressed like that, and not while you're dating Juliet." He said, and he turned to where Scott and I were sitting in the Jeep. I gave him a small wave and hoped that my body was hiding Jackson.

"Well, what's - uh -" Stiles sputtered as his dad tried walking towards the Jeep. Stiles stopped him.

Jackson groaned loudly again. "Jackson, be quiet." Scott said in a hushed voice.

The Sheriff sighed. "This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"What's happening?" Jackson said, fully sitting up now.

"Jackson, I'm sorry, but -" I said, and I punched Jackson hard in the face. He hit the seat with a quiet thud.

"Dad, I - I -" Stiles stuttered.

"The truth, Stiles."

Stiles sighed. "The truth, all right. Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's - that's it."

The Sheriff considered this for a moment and then said "Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends."

Stiles slapped his dad on the arm and said bye. He got in the Jeep and we sped away from the club.

"Okay, where do we take him?" I said.

"Uh, how about your house?" Stiles suggested.

Scott shook his head. "Not with our mom there. We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still say we just kill him." Stiles said, looking at Jackson in the rear view mirror.

"We're not killing him." Scott said firmly.

"God, f - Okay, okay. I got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?" I asked, bracing my hands on the front seats as Stiles sped down the road.

Stiles glanced at me over his shoulder. "By now, don't you think that's a given?"

"I was just trying to be optimistic." I said.

"Don't bother." He said, and took the next turn sharply.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!" Jackson said, his voice muffled from inside the van.

Stiles' great idea was to steal a police transport van and lock Jackson inside. Stiles had parked the van in the Beacon Hills Preserve.

After listening to Jackson rage and struggle against the handcuffs for a few minutes, he finally stopped and Stiles and I went over to the van to give him food. Stiles cautiously unlocked the van doors. I went in first and Jackson glared daggers at the two of us. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of pants Stiles stole from the police station.

"Okay, I bought you some foo -" Stiles said as we sat down on the bench opposite of Jackson.

Jackson tried lunging for Stiles then, but the cuffs stopped him.

I put a firm hand on his chest and pressed him back into the metal wall. "None of that." I said, my voice had a hint of a growl to it.

"Let me out now!" Jackson demanded, rattling the cuffs again. The rage was radiating off him in waves.

"You know, I put those pants on you, all right, buddy? One leg at a time. Being all up - close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor?" Stiles explained.

"This is doing me a favor?" Jackson snapped back.

"Yes. You're - you're killing people. To death. Yeah. And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay in here. I'm sorry. Now - you want the ham and cheese, or the turkey club?" Stiles said as he took two sandwiches out of his backpack.

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackson said, Stiles threw one of the sandwiches at Jackson and dug into his pocket to take Jackson's phone out.

"Uh, well - not if they don't think anything's wrong. Yeah." Stiles held up Jackson's phone, he'd been texting Jackson's parents since the night before. So far they seemed to believe that everything was okay.

Jackson glowered at us as we climbed back out of the van and locked it behind us.

Scott was leaning against a tree. He put his phone back in his pocket as we approached. "Guys we're gonna be late for school."

Oh yeah, school. Forgot about that.

"One of us should stay here with Jackson." I said.

"I'll stay." Stiles said. "I can afford to miss one day of school."

I nodded. "Me too." 

"I can't. My grades suck." Scott said.

"Actually it'll be less suspicious if one of us goes today." I said.

Scott nodded and left.

A wave of exhaustion hit me then and I realized I'd been awake for more than 24 hours. I sat against a tree and started to doze off.

Stiles shook me awake gently a little while later, and offered me the other half of the sandwich he didn't give to Jackson.

After we finished eating, we got back in the van to talk to Jackson. Stiles told Jackson about what he looked like as the kanima.

"I have scales? Like a fish." He said.

"No, more like a reptile." Stiles say and Jackson rolled his eyes. "Um, and, uh, your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail." Stiles said, his feet up on the bench next to Jackson.

"I have a tail?" Jackson said in a dry voice as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you have a tail." I said.

"Mm. Does it do anything?"

"No, not that we know of."

Jackson surged forward, hands out, but he was stopped by the cuffs again. "Can I use it to strangle you?"

I rolled my eyes. I had enough of his empty threats.

"Yeah, you still don't believe me. All right. The night of the semi - final game, what did you do right after?" Stiles asked.

"I went home." Jackson said in a bored voice.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?"

"You attacked me and Derek at the school, and you trapped us in the pool. You paralyzed Juliet as well. You also killed a mechanic - right in front of me, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny." Stiles listed off. Man the kanima had caused a lot of shit.

"Why would I want to kill my best friend" Jackson asked.

"Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Mm. Well, maybe, he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson yelled.

"All right, well, tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" Stiles asked.

Jackson sighed and leaned back against the van wall. "Nothing. Nothing happened." He seemed deflated now, I nudged Stiles' shoulder and gestured to him that we should leave him alone for a bit.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stood a little bit away from the van, stretching out my sore muscles. Sleeping against a tree is not a good idea.

I heard Stiles exclaim loudly. I looked over to see Allison standing next to him, looking frantic.

I jogged over and heard Allison say "They know Jackson's missing."

Stiles was holding Jackson's phone, he was in the middle of typing out another message to Jackson's parents. "No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue."

Allison shook her head. "My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know."

Stiles held out Jackson's phone like it was poisonous. "Oh God." He scrambled around to the passenger side of the van. He flung the door open and reached for the radio. As he turned it on we caught the end of a message. "All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution." The dispatch said through the radio.

We looked at each other in a panic. We quickly climbed in the cab of the van.

Stiles started up the van. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Stiles dialed a number on Jackson's phone. "Somewhere very far from this." He said and flung the phone out the window.

We went speeding down the dirt roads of the Preserve.

We ended up at the look-off. Scott texted me asking where we were and a few minutes he joined up with us. He was telling us about the video that Danny was retrieving for Jackson and how the tablet it was on, was stolen from Danny's car.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said as the four of us walked away from the parked van.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles said as he linked our fingers together.

"What if someone else took it?" I asked, wondering if someone had seen Jackson running around.

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Stiles said.

"Uh, which could mean someone's protecting him." Scott said.

"Like the bestiary says, "the kanima seeks a friend," right?" Allison said.

"Okay, hold on. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?" Stiles said and he was right, it didn't make much sense.

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison tried.

"There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott said.

Stiles shook his head. "No, it can't be. Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you three, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

I bit my lip, trying to connect all the dots but nothing made sense.

"But I - I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott said to Allison.

She nodded "You're right, it just ran off."

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." He said, looking at Stiles now.

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me, Juliet and Derek in the pool."

"Did it?" Scott asked.

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out."

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott said.

Stiles looked mildly horrified. "Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

Scott turned to face me "And Juliet, did the kanima actually try to kill you?"

I shook my head "No, it just paralyzed me. It had a chance to push me in the pool and let me drown. I was stuck right on the edge."

"Exactly, there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him." Scott said.

"'Know thy enemy.'" Allison said under her breath and the three of us looked at her confused. "Just something my grandfather said."

"All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." Stiles said.

"Stiles no." I said. "He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?"

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny." Stiles said.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott said.

"It's always something with him, though." Stiles said.

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So what?"

"So, I didn't either. You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" Scott said to Allison and she nodded. "I had someone to stop me. He has nobody."

"That's his own fault." Stiles said, he never liked Jackson very much.

"Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try." Scott said and we all nodded. We couldn't just kill Jackson in cold blood when he's not in control of himself as the kanima.

Stiles sighed and suddenly remembered that he was going to talk to Lydia that night that him and Derek were attacked in the pool. Scott and Allison stayed behind to watch over Jackson.

We drove in silence to Lydia's house. Her parents greeted us with a warm smile and we went up to Lydia's room. She was sitting at her desk, doing homework.

"Hey Lydia." I greeted softly.

She ignored us, and kept writing.

"Look, I'm sorry we both promised to talk to you and then ran off the night of the lacrosse game." Stiles said.

She still wasn't looking at us but she had stopped writing.

"I promise we didn't ditch you to hook up." I said, as I moved to sit on the bench at the end of Lydia's bed.

She put her pencil down and spun in her chair to face us. "I believe you. But you have to tell me what the hell has been happening. Everyone is acting weird and they all seem to be in on some secret but no one will tell me what it is."

I met Stiles' gaze, he shook his head. "Uh, we can't tell you everything yet." I said and she scoffed. "But I promise we will soon."

Sooner or later she'll find out that her ex-boyfriend is a giant lizard.

We got up to leave, Lydia stopped me. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you that night. I was just so frustrated at everyone."

I nodded "It's alright, I forgive you." I said and she gave me a soft smile. I went outside to Stiles, who was waiting in the Jeep.

We drove back to the look-off, the sun now set and the night air was slightly chilly.

"Uh, what the hell?" I said as we got to the van. The Jeep headlights were illuminating the back of the van doors, they were flung wide open and Jackson was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell were Allison and Scott doing that made them not hear him break out." I muttered as we got out of the Jeep and walked to where Allison had parked her car.

We saw Scott and Allison, half naked curled up in the back seat of Allison's car.

"Ah, now it makes sense." I said as Stiles knocked on her window, startling both of them awake.

"You guys might wanna come take a look at this." Stiles said.

We turned and let them get dressed.

They joined us at the open van doors. "I have to tell my father." Allison said. "Scott, He's going to kill someone."

Scott nodded. "Okay, tell him. Tell him everything."

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too." Stiles said.

"This is all my fault." Scott said.

"It's not. But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this." Allison said.

"You're right." I said softly.

"How you gonna make your dad believe all this?" Allison asked Stiles.

"I don't know." He admitted.

I took Stiles' hand in mine. "He'll believe me." I said, letting my eyes flash gold. Even if I had to shift in front of the Sheriff to make him believe, I'll do it.

"I'll come with you guys." Scott said and I nodded.

We said bye to Allison and the three of us got in Stiles' Jeep.

When we got to the police station, Stiles asked the front desk person to buzz us into the back.

We opened the door as it buzzed and we started down the hallway. We turned the corner to the Sheriff's office.

Sitting there on the couch, wearing a police jacket, was Jackson, looking as smug as ever. A taller man was standing between Jackson and the Sheriff. My mind went blank. How the hell is he here?

The Sheriff walked around his desk to greet us. "Scott, Juliet, Stiles. Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore? Esquire."

"That means lawyer." Jackson spoke up from his spot on the couch.

I looked at Stiles and Scott and I knew they were thinking the same thing as me.

We're screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sheriff made us wait in his office while Mr. Whittemore wrote up a restraining order and we waited for Mom to show up.

Yep. A restraining order. I couldn't believe it. At 16 years old, Stiles, Scott and I managed to fuck up so badly we got a restraining order against us.

Allison called Stiles' phone while we waited. Apparently Lydia could understand Archaic Latin and was able to translate the bestiary pages easily. Originally we thought the kanima wanted a friend, but after Lydia translated the pages properly, it said that the kanima wanted a master.

So someone is controlling Jackson, making him kill whoever they want. We put the phone on speaker and it was sitting on the desk, the three of us stood around it, listening to Allison.

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." She said.

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott said.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles suggested.

"A fugue state?" She asked.

"He'd have to forget everything. The murder - " Scott said.

"Getting rid of the blood." I said, crossing my arms and leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah, he had help with one thing though - the video. And someone else helped him forget that." Stiles said, casting a glance at me.

"Whoever's controlling him." I said.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles said.

"So do we try and convince him he's not?" She asked.

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott said.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us. Right?" Stiles said.

The Sheriff came into the room then, Stiles quickly hung up and the Sheriff escorted us into a interrogation room. I was sat between Scott and Stiles.

Mr. Whittemore was fuming from across the table and Mom had come to stand in the doorway, her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

The Sheriff started reading off the restraining order rules. "You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." When he was done, he dropped the clipboard on the table, it clanged loudly in the quiet room.

"What about school?" Stiles asked after a minute of silence.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50 - foot distance." The Sheriff replied.

"Bu - okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time" Stiles started, and the 3 adults in the room crossed their arms, exasperated. "-And there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" His dad just glared at him "I'll just hold it."

Mom escorted Scott and I out of the room as the Sheriff started to lecture Stiles. I wanted to go over and immediately tell the Sheriff everything so Stiles wouldn't get in anymore trouble, but Mom put a firm hand on my back to push me forward.

"Move!" She said to us. She sighed and stopped us in the hallway. "It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that the two you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home," She looked at just Scott now "Having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed."

"I missed a chemistry test?"

"Really, Scott? Really? I have to ground you two. I am grounding you. You are grounded."

"What about work?" I asked. It felt like I haven't been to work in forever but I do still work there.

"Fine - Other than work. And no TV."

"My TV's broken." Scott admitted.

"Then no computer."

"We need the computer for school." I said.

"Then no, uh -" Mom looked around, and saw Stiles leaning on the wall down the hall "No Stiles."

"What - no Stiles?" Stiles exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"No Stiles!" She yelled, and we all flinched at her tone. "And no more car privileges Scott. Give me your keys. Give 'em to me!" Scott fished the keys from his pocket and handed her the keys. She fumbled trying to get the key off the ring, "Oh, for the love of God."

"Mom, you want me to -" Scott tried asking.

"No." She said, still fighting to take the key off.

" Mom, come on, let me just - mom. Mom!" Scott said, and he put his hand over her shaking ones to stop her.

"What is going on with you two? Is this about Allison?" She asked Scott.

"Do you really wanna know?" Scott said, and he glanced at me. I nodded, but then we looked at Stiles, standing down the hall, furiously shaking his head no.

"Yeah. Is this about your father? It is, isn't it? Okay, you know what, um - We'll talk about this at home. " She said to Scott. She turned to me next "Juliet, is this about your biological parents? I know we don't talk about them much but we can start I promise."

I nodded, feeling bad about lying to her, and hating that while I never had much of a desire to know about my biological parents, it would be nice to know a little bit about them.

"I'm gonna go get the car." Mom said and Scott and I nodded.

We walked down to where Stiles was and I nuzzled myself into his side, seeking his warmth to comfort me.

"I'm the worst son ever." Scott said.

"Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either." Stiles said, his voice reverberating through my chest.

We watched as Mr. Whittemore yelled at the Sheriff in the interrogation room "Dammit! You give him a restraining order, and he's mocking you! He was mo - and what do I do about going to the bathroom? What the hell -" His voice was muffled by the door.

Mom texted Scott then, telling us to say bye to Stiles and to come out to the car.

I arched up on my toes to give Stiles a kiss. "See you tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Want me to pick you up?" He asked, his hands resting on my waist.

I pulled back "I'm pretty sure Mom will come at you with a baseball bat if you even think about coming near our house tomorrow."

Stiles gave a small laugh and stepped back from me.

I gave him one more smile over my shoulder as Scott and I walked out to the car.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At school the next day, we got Allison to meet us in the library with the translated bestiary pages. It was the only room in school where it wouldn't look suspicious if we were all in here.

Allison cast a glance at the newly installed cameras in the library and slid the tablet through the shelves, where Scott, Stiles and I were standing. Stiles had picked a book off the shelf and was pretending to read it. I, on the other hand, was reading a book for English class. Hey, a girl's gotta find time to do homework in all this craziness.

Scott took the tablet off the shelf and unlocked it. The screen lit up and showed the translated work next to the original crazy Latin.

"It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused." Allison said softly.

"Yeah, what'd you tell her?" Scott asked as he scrolled down through the tablet.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison said and Scott gave a small laugh.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles said next to me, looking mildly offended.

"O - oh. Great." Allison said. I gently patted Stiles' arm.

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott said, looking through the shelves at Allison.

"Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers." She said.

"Yes!" Stiles said a little too loudly.

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village - " She said, then stopped when the librarian walked into the aisle she was in to put a book away.

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles said.

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." She continued.

"All bad, all very, very bad." Stiles said. I reached out and took the tablet from Scott, reading some of the text.

"Here's the thing, though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be -" Allison said.

""Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it."" I read from the tablet.

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself." Stiles said.

"What if - It has something to do with his parents? His real parents." Allison said. I had forgotten how similar Jackson and I were. Both of us were adopted.

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked and I shook my head.

"Lydia might." I said. They dated for so long maybe they discussed it once.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so - I'll talk to him myself." Allison said.

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott said.

"You have a make - up exam, remember?" Allison said. "Promise me." She took Scott's hand in hers through the shelves.

"If he does anything, you run the other way." Scott said. I could smell his distress and worry for Allison.

"I can take care of myself." She insisted.

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything - " He trailed off, thinking the worst.

"Like?" She prompted.

"Anything - Weird or bizarre - anything." Scott said.

Stiles poked his head through the shelves. "Anything evil! Ah- Ow!" Allison rolled her eyes and pushed Stiles back through the shelves. He stumbled backwards into me and he almost dropped the book he had been pretending to read, and I laughed.

Allison left to go talk to Jackson. Stiles left to go talk to Lydia. Scott went to take his make-up test. I went to class. I seem to be the only person who goes to class around here.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As class ended, I was walking down the hall to meet up with Stiles, I saw him pressed up against the wall, Erica holding her hand to his chest, claws out.

"Now why are you bringing the claws out on camera." Stiles said, and Erica turned her head to look at the camera up in the corner.

I walked up to them and gripped Erica's arm hard, my claws also sliding out. "Hi Erica." I greeted a little too brightly. She gasped and jerked her hand away from me and Stiles. I grabbed Stiles' hand and we started down the hallway.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here." Erica said, and Stiles and I turned around to face her. "In Beacon Hills cemetery."

Of course. Does anyone in this town have two living parents still.

Erica started walking down the hallway and we followed after her.

"Do you know how they died?" I asked her.

"Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested." She said.

"Um -" Stiles said.

"It's him, isn't it?" She said.

"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles asked.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson." She said. Stiles looked at me surprised. I don't know why he's so shocked, we did a bad job of hiding who the kanima is.

Erica started down towards the locker rooms. "You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people." Stiles said.

Erica whirled around to face us. "Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you, Stiles. And you never once even noticed me." She said, and Stiles wasn't fully listening, he was looking at a giant puddle of water coming from the boys locker room. "Exactly how you're not noticing me right now." She said.

Just then, Scott came flying out of the locker room, he landed hard on his back and Jackson emerged too, throwing himself on top of Scott.

Erica dragged Jackson off Scott, wrapping her arms around him to keep him still. I did the same with Scott, he growled and tried lunging at Jackson. Jesus, what did he say to Scott to make him so mad.

Allison came out of the locker room, looking embarrassed. Ah, Jackson must have said the wrong thing to Allison.

A small crowd was forming around us, but it was quickly dispersed as Mr. Harris came stomping down the hallway. "What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing?" He yelled, and no one said anything. Scott and Jackson had stopped struggling and were just glaring at each other from opposite ends of the hall. "Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!"

Matt had appeared behind us. I let go of Scott and Matt offered me the tablet that must have fallen from Scott's backpack during the fight. "You dropped this."

Mr. Harris snatched the tablet from Matt. "You and you" He used the tablet to point at Scott and Jackson "- Actually - all of you - Detention. Three o'clock." He gestured to the rest of us, Matt included, who looked offended.

As we all dispersed and went to our next class I said to Stiles "Hey, this is the first time I get to join you in detention instead of having to wait around." Stiles gave me a dry sarcastic laugh as we walked into the classroom.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At 3:00, the seven of us, myself, Scott, Stiles, Erica, Allison, Matt, and Jackson walked into the library, to see Mr. Harris standing by the check out desk.

Scott, Stiles and I went to sit at the table with Erica but Jackson spoke up. "Oh, uh - we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." He gestured to us.

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris asked.

"No, just us tools." Stiles said with a sigh.

"Fine. You three, over there."

Scott, Stiles and I got up and moved to the empty table further away from where Jackson, Allison and Matt were sitting.

Scott glanced at Jackson over his shoulder, his anger still smouldering under the surface. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." Stiles said.

"No. You were right, let's kill him." Scott said.

"Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" Stiles said.

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott said.

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your Jeep?" I asked, not sure how all the murders linked up.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because - he's evil." Stiles said. I looked to where Matt was, he was offering some of his chips to Jackson, who looked annoyed and declined.

"You just don't like him." Scott said.

"The guy - Bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." Stiles said. I also didn't like Matt very much but I don't think he's capable of all these murders.

"Any other theories?" I asked, linking my fingers through Stiles'.

Jackson stood up suddenly, saying that he had to go to the bathroom. He picked up his bag and raced from the room.

"No one leaves their seats." Mr. Harris said to us as he followed after Jackson.

As soon as he left, Scott, Stiles and I jumped from our seats and went to where Erica was sitting.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said as he sat down.

Erica grinned. "Maybe."

"Talk." I demanded.

Erica sighed and put down the notebook she was writing in. "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18."

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles said.

"Yep."

"There's something so deeply wrong with that." Stiles said.

Erica opened her laptop. "You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything."

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." A voice said from the PA system, I looked at Scott confused, but he shrugged and got up to leave.

Erica found the report after a few minutes of searching.

Jackson and Mr. Harris had come back then. Jackson was sweating like crazy. "Whoa, look the dates." I said, looking over her shoulder.

"'Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995.'" She read from the report.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." I said.

Mr. Harris packed up his bag and started towards the door. We all started getting our stuff together as well. Mr. Harris chuckled. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re - shelving." He patted one of the three full book carts, piled high with books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

As he left the room and we all sighed. "I want to punch him so badly." I muttered to Stiles.

Stiles, Scott, Allison and I took one cart and started re-shelving them.

"So how was he born after his mom died?" Scott asked after he came back from the office.

"It means he was born after his mom died - by c - section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles said and I cringed.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

"The word all over the report is "inconclusive."" He replied.

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" I asked as I put a few books on the shelves.

"If they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers." Stiles said.

"But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?" Allison asked.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott said.

"He's not gonna-" I started.

Scott went over to the aisle where Jackson and Matt had been shelving.

A figure ran across the tops of the bookshelves, knocking the lights out and causing ceiling tiles to crash down onto us. I whipped my claws out and looked around. As books came flying off the shelves, Jackson ran over the top of the shelves. I grabbed Stiles and Allison and pulled them to the floor, covering them with my body.

We watched as Scott was thrown across the room, he hit the book cart and he toppled over it. He quickly scrabbled up and into the aisle where we were. He and I placed ourselves in front of Allison and Stiles.

From our position, we could see Jackson, half of his face had turned to the kanima scales and his eyes had changed to the eerie reptilian yellow. His head lolled to the side and his hand came up slowly. A piece of chalk was in his hand and he started writing on the chalkboard. When he was done writing, his head dropped to his chest. The board read "STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU."

That's not creepy at all.

He moved suddenly, jumping on top of a bookshelf and launching himself through a window.

Scott and I looked at each other, and slowly we got to our feet. I turned the corner cautiously and saw Erica on the floor, her body seizing up.

"Erica! I cried as I crouched next to her. I took her in my arms and she kept seizing. I took some of her pain away and she relaxing slightly. "Stiles!" I yelled around all the chaos. He came around the corner and froze. "I think she's having a seizure."

I noticed a small cut on the back of her neck. Did kanima poison make her seizures act up?

Scott and Allison had gone to the next aisle, where Matt must be laying paralyzed as well.

"He's alive." Allison said through the shelves.

Erica continued to twitch in my arms. "Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said.

"Derek - only to Derek." Erica managed to stutter out.

"When we get her to the hospital -" Scott said but Erica interrupted him.

"To Derek. To Derek." She said again.

"Go." Allison said.

I smoothed Erica's hair back from her face. "It'll be okay Erica." I looked at Stiles. He gave me a look that said it might not actually be okay.

Finally, Scott appeared around the shelves and helped me pick up Erica. Together, we carried her to Stiles' Jeep.

We knew where Derek had been hiding out, but none of us had been there yet. Erica managed to direct us there around her seizing.

"Derek!" I yelled as we pounding down the stairs, it was some sort of abandoned train station.

Scott was carrying Erica. Derek appeared around the corner. "Hold her up." He demanded.

Scott laid her down and I sat behind her, propping her up against me. "Is she dying?" I asked.

"She might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek said, he took Erica's arm in his and I heard a sharp snap. She cried out in pain.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles yelled.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." He took her now broken arm, and squeezed. Blood seeped out of it and Erica's screams of pain echoed in the dark room.

After a moment, she slumped back against me, breathing heavily. Derek, Scott and Stiles left to talk outside the half broken train we were sitting in.

"Hey, thank you." Erica said. She was leaning against the wall of the abandoned train. I sat cross legged next to her.

"Yeah of course. Us girl werewolves gotta stick together right." I said with a smile.

She gave me a weak smile. "Wanna hang out when this is all over? I've never had a close girl friend before."

I laughed. I never really had a close girl friend either, I always hung out with Stiles and Scott. "Sure. That sounds fun."

Scott and Stiles came back from talking to Derek. "Ready to go home?" Scott asked.

I nodded. Though if we missed curfew, I don't know what Mom would do to us. We're already grounded.

Stiles pulled into the driveway, Mom's car wasn't there. Oh good, she's at work.

Scott said bye and went inside.

I bit my lip and looked at Stiles. "Hey um, when this is all over, I wanna find out more info on my parents' deaths. Hearing about Jackson's parents made me curious."

Stiles took my face between his hands and gently kissed me. "Of course. I'll help you."

"Is this helping me gonna be legal or will it involve stealing classified police reports?" I teased, my lips still brushing against Stiles.

"Definitely illegal." He said, his hands winding into my hair.

I laughed and I felt tears prick the backs of my eyes. "I shouldn't even bother asking anymore." I said in a choked voice.

I gave him one more quick kiss and I went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

When Scott texted me that Jackson was acting strange in class, I quickly texted Stiles, telling him that Scott and I were going to follow Jackson, and see if he'd lead us to the person controlling the kanima.

Stiles replied with a quick okay. He had plans to eat supper at the police station with his dad.

As we followed Jackson, he led us to a sketchy part of town, full of abandoned warehouses and clubs. We watched from around the corner as Jackson skipped a few people ahead of him in line, most of which were other students from Beacon Hills High.

"What is this?" Scott asked.

I listened in on a few conversations of the people waiting in line in front of a service elevator.

"They're buying tickets for a rave happening this weekend." I muttered.

"If Jackson's going, it's probably to kill someone." Scott said and I nodded.

We walked from around the corner and Scott went up to Matt, who had been talking to Jackson a little.

"Hey Matt," Scott greeted. "How much are tickets?"

"Uh, $75." He replied.

Scott's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't have any money either.

"Can I borrow some money?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah, how much?" He asked.

"$75." Scott replied. Matt gave him a look that said "dude, no way." and he turned back around in the line.

Scott and I went to the back of the line and watched Jackson. It was his turn at the front, he handed his money to the girl giving out tickets behind the slats of a service elevator. She looked scared as Jackson caressed her hand with his as he took the ticket from her. It must have really freaked her out because after Jackson, she told the two tall buff guys on either side of her that it was time for them to go.

Jackson continued to stare at her as the elevator rose up and out of sight.

"Scott, I think we need Derek's help with this." I said, turning to face him.

Scott exhaled deeply and nodded.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek agreed to meet with us. We closed the Vet clinic earlier and he met us there.

As Scott unlocked the door to let him in, I noticed Isaac walking in behind him.

I crossed my arms over my chest as they walked in the door and I glared at Isaac. "What's he doing here?"

"I need him." Derek said as Scott relocked the door behind them.

Isaac waggled his eyebrows at me as he walked past me. I glared at him harder.

"I don't trust him." Scott said.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac said as he leaned back against the front desk.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek said.

"That depends." Deaton said, coming around the corner from the exam rooms. "Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him." Derek said at the same time Scott said "Save him." Scott glared at Derek. "Save him." He said again. He turned to Deaton and said again. "Save him."

Deaton led us around into the exam rooms. He laid out a bunch of glass jars full of what looked like dirt. There were different symbols on each jar.

Isaac reached out to touch one but Derek grabbed his hand before he could. "Watch what you touch." He said.

Isaac leaned on his forearms on the table. "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" He said, looking up at Deaton.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton deadpanned and I held back a laugh. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac offered.

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

Deaton's eyebrows furrowed. "Has it shown any weaknesses?"

"Well, one - it can't swim." Derek replied.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No. He's the captain of the swim team." Scott said.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." Deaton turned around and rummaged through a drawer. He found what he was looking for and turned back to us, the 4 werewolves in the room. He held up a tiny pendent. It showed a person sitting cross legged in the middle. "A puppet - and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" He said as he set the pendent down on the metal exam table.

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." Scott said.

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too." Isaac said.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" I asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac said softly.

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson" Deaton picked up one of the jars and poured the contents out in a circle around the pendent. "But from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" Deaton said.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Scott said.

Deaton sent us home then, telling us to go sleep and just focus on school tomorrow.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles drove Scott and I to school the next day. As Stiles pulled into the parking lot, Scott said "There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?"

We all got out of the Jeep, I laced my fingers through Stiles' as we walked. "It's a secret show. There's only one way, and it's a secret."

Matt walked up to us then. "Hey. Any of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" He asked.

"Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt." Stiles said.

Matt looked hurt by that "I - I had a concussion."

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles said.

"I was in the E.R. for six hours."

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now." As Stiles spoke, he released my hand and put his hand a few inches off the ground to make his point.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. So you didn't get any tickets last night either." He asked and Scott and I shook our heads.

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked.

"Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there." Matt said. Then he waved bye at us and went into the school.

"I don't like him." Stiles said and he took my hand in his again. "Hey, are you sure about this?"

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott said.

"Be there to make sure it happens." Stiles said.

The bell rang, I gave Stiles a quick kiss. "I'll ask around today and see if I can find tickets."

Stiles texted me later saying that Isaac had taken tickets from some of the lacrosse players.

Sucks for them but we need the tickets to prevent another murder.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school was over, Stiles drove Scott and I to the Vet's so we could iron out the details in our plan for the rave tonight.

Deaton held out a little vial to us.

"Ketamine?" I asked.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier." Deaton held out a glass jar filled with black dirt and put it on the table. "This part is for you, Stiles. Only you."

Stiles picked the jar off the table. "Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure - filled task for me?"

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott or Juliet to cause me any trouble."

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked as he put the jar down again.

Deaton nodded slightly. "They'll be trapped."

"Doesn't sound too hard." I said, giving Stiles' hand a gentle squeeze.

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton said.

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will." Stiles still didn't sound convinced.

"If - if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it."

Stiles nodded. "Mm - hmm." He still looked worried. I could smell the anxiety coming off him, even stronger than normal.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I put on black skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt on and waited for Stiles to pick Scott and I up.

When we got in the Jeep, the mood was tense. I could tell something happened with Stiles, the anxiety and worry were still there, but underneath, was a lot of sadness and almost regret. I wanted to ask him what happened but I didn't know if he'd want to talk about it in front of Scott.

We got to the warehouse where the rave was being held and we got out of the Jeep.

"You okay?" Scott asked Stiles as we opened the trunk.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles asked as he took one of the bags full of mountain ash out of the trunk.

"You just didn't say anything the whole way here." Scott said.

"No, I'm fine. Just grab the other bag."

"I can't. Remember Deaton said you have to do it alone." Scott said.

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles said.

Scott looked off in the distance, and I caught the scent of Allison and Matt.

"No. Not here, not now." Scott muttered as he ran towards them. Scott told me that Allison had agreed to go on a date with Matt, but we didn't know it would be here.

"What? Scott! What am I supposed to" Stiles called after Scott. "- Plan officially sucks." He threw the bag of ash down on the ground in a huff. Stiles looked at me. "Could you grab the other bag?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I want it, but even being near the stuff right now is making me feel weaker."

Stiles sighed and heaved the other bag out of his trunk. He slammed the trunk closed with a little too much force.

I put my hand on his arm. "Seriously, Stiles are you okay?"

Stiles placed his hand over mine. "Just... stuff with my dad."

I nodded. "We can talk about it when this is all over okay? But we need you to stay focused okay Stiles?"

He leaned down to kiss me. "Please be careful."

I smiled up at him. "Always am."

I ran inside the building, casting a glance over my shoulder to see Stiles kick one of the bags of mountain ash before picking it up.

Inside the warehouse, the music was pounding so hard I felt it in my chest. I scanned the crowd for either Scott or Jackson.

I spotted Scott off to the side, talking furiously with Allison.

As I turned to search for Jackson, a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. I craned my head to see Isaac standing behind me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him, only to be grabbed from behind again, this time by Erica.

"Come on, have some fun." Erica said in my ear, just barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

I spun around and flung my arms around Erica's neck. I grinned when I noticed I was a few inches taller than her. Her, Isaac and I danced together for a few minutes, the heat of their bodies was all around me, I caught the smell of arousal from someone, but in a rave, it could have been anyone.

"We're not here for fun, we're hear to keep Jackson from killing someone." I said. I saw Scott beckoning us over to him.

"Erica, you go search for Jackson, Isaac, you come with me." I instructed as I pulled away from our three way dance.

Scott was half hidden behind a pillar. He took out the syringe and bottle that Deaton had gave us and handed it to Isaac.

"Why me?" Isaac asked.

"Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan. Okay, look, you better do it intravenously, which means in the vein. When you find him, you pull back on this plunger right here." Scott said, showing Isaac where to put the needle ."In the neck probably is going to be the easiest. So you find a vein, you jam it in there, and pull back on the trigger. Be careful." Scott said as he handed the syringe to Isaac.

"Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him." Isaac said.

"No, I mean you. I don't want you to get hurt." Scott said. Isaac looked at him for a second, a shocked expression on his face. The two of us might not want to be part of Derek's pack, but we didn't want to see anyone getting unnecessarily hurt.

As Isaac left to find Jackson, I circled the outer part of the dance floor. I scanned the crowd, watching as couples danced with each other, heads thrown back in delight and big smiles on their faces. When this is over I should ask Stiles to go dancing.

Finally, I spotted Erica dancing with Jackson. Isaac came up behind Erica and joined in the dancing. Erica was kissing along Jackson's neck, but his eyes were locked with Isaac's. I watched as Isaac took the syringe out of his pocket. He slowly slid his hand up behind Jackson's neck, needle ready. But Jackson's hands came up, claws out and he sunk them deep into Isaac's and Erica's stomachs. The syringe dropped from Isaac's hand as the two of them gasped in pain and fell into each other.

God I hoped Stiles was having an easier time with his part of this plan.

The syringe fell to the floor and got kicked around by dancing feet. I quickly sprang into the middle of the dance floor. I found the syringe as Jackson slowly walking towards the front of the room, where the girl who had been selling the tickets the day before was standing. I threw the syringe to Isaac, who caught it and in one fluid motion, slid the needle into Jackson's neck and pushed the plunger.

Jackson's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped back against Isaac. I caught Jackson under his other arm and together Isaac and I carried Jackson into the back, Erica behind us looking for signs of anyone following us.

We sat Jackson's limp body in a chair in the back room.

The door flung open and the 3 of us whirled around, eyes flashing and claws out.

But it was Stiles. "Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak. He okay?" Stiles asked, looking at where Jackson was sitting.

"Well - let's find out." Isaac walked over to Jackson, and his claws slid out. Jackson's hand shot out, and gripped Isaac's forearm so hard the bones creaked together. Isaac doubled over in pain and quickly retreated back to where we were all standing.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles said and we all nodded.

"Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac said, flexing his hand as his arm healed.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight." Stiles said.

Jackson's eyes flew open and his neck twitched hard. "I'm here. I'm right here with you." Jackson said, his voice sounded demonic, like there were multiple people talking through him at once. We all flinched back. I took Stiles' hand in mine and gave it a squeeze.

Stiles went to step closer to Jackson but I kept a tight grip on his hand. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"It's okay, I just wanna talk to him."

I bit the inside of my cheek, and after a second I reluctantly let go of his hand.

Stiles crouched a few feet away from Jackson. I looked to the side and noticed Erica had her claws out, ready to go in case Jackson decided to do something.

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asked in a soft voice.

"Us. We're all here." Jackson's creepy voice said again.

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We are the ones killing murderers." Jackson replied and Erica and Isaac looked at each other, scared.

"So all the people you've killed so far -"

"Deserved it." Jackson said, his voice sharp.

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied."

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?"

"All. Each. Every one." Jackson said and I was half tempted to roll my eyes. Whoever is controlling Jackson is pretentious as hell.

"Well, who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

"Me." Jackson snarled harshly.

Stiles' eyes narrowed "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"They murdered me. They murdered me."

Stiles turned to look at me over his shoulder, when he turned back to Jackson, Jackson's eyes had changed, pupils turning to slits, looking reptilian. We watched as the kanima scales appeared along the side of Jackson's face.

Stiles joined us back at the far wall. Jackson's hand came up, arm covered in scales and his claws were dripping with the kanima venom.

"Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on." Stiles said to Isaac.

"We don't have any more." Isaac said, holding up the empty bottle.

I sighed. "You used the whole bottle?" Isaac just shrugged.

Erica tapped my shoulder and gestured to Jackson. He was standing now, his head twitching quickly as he started to shift. "Um - okay, out, everybody out." Stiles said, ushering us out of the room.

"Go, go, go, go." Isaac said behind me.

We slammed the door shut behind us and Erica, Isaac and I pressed ourselves against it. "Okay, find something to move in front of the door." Stiles said, but as he spoke, Jackson, now fully changed to the kanima smashed through the thin metal wall. He screeched and ran back towards the dance floor.

The four of us looked at each other in disbelief.

"Go find Derek." I said to Stiles. He nodded and ran outside. Erica, Isaac and I scanned the crowds for Jackson, which was hard since the DJ had stopped playing and everyone was slowly making their way to the exit.

We followed the flow of the crowd out the doors. I stopped as I got outside, noticing the mountain ash line surrounding the building. I reached out carefully, hand pressing against the barrier and a slight blue tinge appeared in the air.

"Oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something." Stiles said, in victory as he looked at Derek.

Erica and Isaac walked up beside me and looked at the line as well.

I didn't like this ash barrier. Here I am, all powerful werewolf, and some tree ash is keeping me trapped.

A low howl sounded then, my head whipped around towards it.

"Scott." I said softly. I had wondered where he disappeared to all night.

I ran back inside, and heard Derek running behind me. Stiles must have broken the line to let him in.

"Scott!" I yelled, voice echoing in the empty warehouse. I followed the sound, and burst through a door. I flinched hard when the wolfsbane smoke hit me. A knife flashed in the strobbing lights. I ducked under it and kicked hard at the attackers legs. I heard a human grunt and when I turned, it was Allison's mother. She snarled and tried to stab at me again, but Derek came up behind her and knocked the knife from her hand.

The wolfsbane in the air was making me feel woozy. I stumbled and I heard Derek yelling at me to get Scott out of here as he fought with Allison's mom. Scott was laying on the floor, gasping hard for air. I picked Scott up and together we stumbled out of the wolfsbane choked air and out to Stiles' Jeep. Derek joined us a second later.

"The Vets." Derek said, gasping and Stiles nodded.

We all climbed into the Jeep and Stiles drove us to Deaton.

I called Deaton as we drove and when we got to the clinic, he was at the door, helping Scott inside.

Derek said he could take care of Scott from here. I nodded and got back in the Jeep with Stiles.

We drove around the town, Stiles didn't seem to have a destination in mind. Finally I had to say something. "Stiles, what happened with your dad?"

Stiles sighed and turned the Jeep up the road to the Preserve. "He got suspended. The son of the Sheriff getting a restraining order against him gives the county a bad image." He said bitterly.

I laid my hand over his, where it was tightly clutching the gear shift. "Hey, you had no way of knowing that would happen."

Stiles parked the Jeep in a clearing in the Preserve. He turned the car off and turned to face me.

"Juliet, we really need to tell our parents what's really going on." He said as he took my hands in his.

"I know. And we will soon I swear. I'm ready to go full wolf in front of Mom." I said and Stiles chuckled.

Stiles licked his lips and my eyes followed the movement. I was still a little hyped up from the rave. I thought of the couples dancing, bodies grinding and writhing together and I shivered, imagining me and Stiles dancing like that and I leaned in to kiss him and caught Stiles' lower lip between my teeth.

He groaned and one hand came up to the side of my neck, the other one sliding around my waist. As Stiles' tongue explored my mouth, I crawled into his lap, knees straddling his thighs.

Stiles' hands were in my shirt, palms hot on my bare skin. As his hands inched upwards, I pulled away to quickly take my shirt off. In that quick movement though, I managed to smack my head off the roof of the Jeep and almost fall off Stiles' lap.

His grip on my waist tightened as I winced. "You okay?" He asked breathlessly.

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"With your wolf healing, I bet that bump on your head is already gone." He said and I laughed louder.

"Wanna kiss it better?" I teased.

I expected him to kiss the side of my head or something, but instead he trailed his lips down my throat and chest and I gasped and arched into him. Heat blossomed in my chest and my grip on his shoulders tightened.

I kissed him again and whispered. "Wanna move to the backseat?"

"Definitely."

I climbed off Stiles and he moved to lay down on the back seat.

I straddled his hips now. I pushed the open plaid shirt off him and tossed it over the front seat. I slid my hands under his shirt and started pushing it higher. I quirked an eyebrow when I felt the beginning of firms abs on his flat stomach. Stiles let me lift his shirt over his head and I immediately attached my lips to his, groaning as his tongue sneaked out to meet mine.

“So.” Stiles tried to get out, but he kept stopping to gasp and groan loudly as I kissed and nipped along his neck. “Does this mean.” I ground my hips down into his. “You’ll have sex in the Jeep?”

I pulled back, hands grazing along his shoulders and down his chest. “Yes, this one time you’ve convinced me to have sex in the Jeep.”

I felt Stiles’ hand fist pump the air in victory as I leaned in to kiss him again. “Don’t do that don’t be weird about it.” I muttered against his lips. “Put your hands to good use okay.”

His hand slid into my hair and tilted my head to the side, kissing me so hard that a growl unexpectedly escaped my throat.

"Jesus motherfucking God." Stiles gasped out. I grinned, apparently he likes it when I growl. "Okay, I have a condom in my pocket can we please use it."

"Do you just always carry a condom with you now?" I asked, breath coming out in soft pants as we rolled our hips together.

Stiles nodded eagerly. "Yep, never know when we're gonna need it, and with the way we're going, I'm gonna need to carry multiple around."

I giggled. He's not wrong, we couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other. I reached into his pocket, fingers brushing his large bulge, and I pulled out his wallet. I found the condom and threw his wallet somewhere over my shoulder. I ripped the packet open and we shed our remaining clothes and forgot everything for a few hours.


	9. Chapter 9

"What should I get Lydia for her birthday?" Stiles asked as we walked from his Jeep into his house a few days later.

"Stiles, her family is pretty rich, I'm pretty sure she has everything already." I replied as we walked up the stairs to his room.

"She's my friend, I'm still gonna get her something." He said, sitting down at his desk.

I flopped down on my stomach on Stiles' bed and took out my math textbook.I sighed as I looked at it. Math was my weakest subject and it confused me endlessly. So I decided to do some extra practice during spring break.

Stiles was flipping through the 2006 Beacon Hills High School yearbook again. Stiles and his dad made a connection that all the people killed so far by the kanima were taught by Mr. Harris at Beacon Hills High in 2006 and he was obsessed with finding the connection between all the people.

His dad stuck his head in the door then, he greeted me and I gave him a small smile and wave as I crinkled my brow over my homework.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Homework." Stiles answered without looking up.

His dad nodded and started to walk away, but then he stopped and stuck his head back in the room.

"It's spring break. What do you think you're doing?" He fully came in the room now.

"Oh, I'm just satisfying my own curiosity." Stiles said. His dad reached over and closed the yearbook.

He placed his hand on the closed yearbook. "We brought Harris in this morning for questioning. They brought him in." He corrected and I winced, remembering how he was suspended.

"And?" Stiles asked.

"And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders."

"For all of them?"

"Enough of them."

"With what proof?" Stiles asked and I stood up from the bed. I leaned against the wall next to Stiles' desk.

"You remember the couple at the trailer? Tire tracks nearby match Harris's car."

"W - that's not enough." Stiles exclaimed. He started to open the yearbook to flip through it again but his dad closed it on him.

"The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein."

"Wait, what quote?" I asked, feeling like I knew the quote I just couldn't think of the wording.

"Something about imagination and knowledge." He said, looking at me.

"Imagination is more important than knowledge, yeah. I saw the same car parked outside the rave." Stiles said.

"That means you're a witness. You're gonna have to give a statement." His dad said.

"But, what about the concert promoter, Kara? She wasn't in Harris's class, right? I mean, what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris?"

"It doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence." His dad said.

Stiles shook his head "No, it's not enough." This time his dad let him open the yearbook.

"I - I thought you hated this guy."

"I don't hate him, all right? He hates me. And, you know, if he'd killed them all, then yeah, lock the psycho up. But there's something missing. There's gotta be something missing." Stiles said, his eyes scanning the book.

"Hey. Hey. You don't have to solve this for me." His dad said.

"No, I have to do something." Stiles muttered, skipping chunks of the yearbook in his rush. I knew Stiles sometimes felt like he wasn't as useful as the rest of us, with our claws and teeth and Allison's skill with her bow, but he was the smartest of us all.

The Sheriff, well ex Sheriff I guess, had paused and was looking at the page Stiles had opened to "What?" Stiles asked.

"Look at the swim team." His dad said.

I quickly moved to look over Stiles' shoulder and I scanned the page. All the names matched the names of the people who had been murdered so far.

"Dad, the coach." Stiles said and we all looked at the smaller picture in the corner.

Above an inspiration quote was a tiny smiling picture of none other than Mr. Lahey.

"It's Isaac's dad." Stiles said quietly and his eyes met mine.

Mr. Stilinski left to call the police station.

I packed up my math work and Stiles drove me home.

I kissed him bye and he reminded me what time he'd be picking me and Scott up that evening for Lydia's birthday party.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles texted me that he was here and Scott and I met him outside.

I let Scott climb in first and then I got in the passenger seat.

"Juliet, you look beautiful." Stiles said when he saw me and I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Thanks." I said, looking down at the simple green dress I decided to wear. I had no intention of fighting anything supernatural tonight so it felt safe to wear a dress.

"God, Stiles what did you even buy Lydia for her birthday?" Scott asked as he squeezed in the backseat next to a ginormous box.

Stiles looked embarrassed. "Uh, don't ask."

We talked about mindless things as we drove to Lydia's.

When we got there, Stiles parked and struggled to take the giant box up to the front door. Scott and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. I rang the doorbell and when Lydia answered with a smile, she was greeted with the giant box in Stiles' arms.

"Happy birthday!" Stiles said, looking at her around the box.

She raised an eyebrow as Stiles fought to get the box through the doorway.

After a few minutes of watching him struggle she rolled her eyes and walked away. "Don't forget to try the punch!" She yelled over her shoulder.

The box slipped through the door frame and Stiles nearly toppled onto it.

"You're ridiculous." I said with a laugh as I carried the box to the table already overflowing with presents before Stiles could hurt himself even more with it. Stiles just grinned at me and we went to join Scott.

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" I asked Scott, who had already been walking around the house.

"No. Seen Allison?" He asked as we walked through the house and towards the back deck.

Stiles shook his head. "No, but we should probably tell her what we found."

"I'm still kind of not sure what we found." Scott said.

"I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool."

"So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?" Scott asked.

"Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?" Stiles said as we reached the deck.

Allison walked up to us then, her and Scott smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Uh, Jackson's not here." She said.

"Yeah, no one's here." Stiles said and I looked around the patio, there was the 4 of us, and then about 2 other people standing around holding drinks.

"Maybe it's just early." I suggested.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob." Stiles said.

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said as we watched Lydia pour more punch into clear plastic cups. I could tell from here that she was trying hard not to burst into tears.

"She's completely ignored the three of us for the past ten years." Scott muttered. He's right, Lydia used to be so caught up in Lydia world that she never acknowledge any of us. It was Allison moving here that made her slowly change.

"I prefer to think of it as us not having been on her radar yet." Stiles said.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott said.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" I asked.

"Normal?" Scott said.

"She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us." Allison said and I nodded.

"I guess I could use my co - captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott said.

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going." Stiles said as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles said and put his phone to his ear.

Allison turned to me and I just shrugged.

About ten minutes later, the door bell rang.

Lydia floated past where Stiles and I were sitting and she handed us both cups of punch. I sniffed the pink punch. It smelt fruity but had a weird acidic smell underneath. Must be the alcohol in it.

Soon, the patio was filled with people, laughing loudly and drinking Lydia's punch. I spotted two of the drag queens we met at the Jungle a few nights ago, they saw me and waved. Confused, I waved back.

"Stiles, is that who you called?" I asked.

"Yep. They gave me their numbers and said to call them if I ever needed a party livened up."

I watched them dance in the corner with some of the lacrosse team.

"So Phoenix said you'd look really good if you grew out your hair." I suggested coyly and took a sip of my drink. It stung my tongue as I drank.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow. "Did she?"

I nodded. "It seems unfair that you get to play with my hair all the time and I don't."

Stiles leaned forward and rested his hands on my thighs. He leaned in to kiss me, I inhaled sharply at the ferocity of the kiss. "Alright." He muttered.

I took another sip of my drink and saw Allison standing alone in the middle of the patio. "I'm gonna go dance with Allison for a bit." I said to Stiles as I got up. He nodded and went to talk to Scott, who was also sitting alone.

I rolled my eyes. I don't know what kind of drama these two had going on at the moment, but they need to just make up already. Allison smiled at me as I approached her. I took the cup from her hands and set both cups down on a table. I took her hands in mine and pulled her to the dance floor. We danced together for a while and I managed to get a few smiles and laughs out of her.

But then my eyes kept drifting over to where Scott and Stiles were talking. I slid my gaze along Stiles' lean body as he leaned against one of the support beams for the balcony. It's unfair how attractive he looked, one hand holding the glass of punch, the other one casually in his pocket. I felt myself flush and I licked my lips. Christ, maybe the punch was effecting me too.

As more people showed up at the party, I noticed how heated the energy was. I know that people hook up at house parties, but there seemed to be a couple making out every 2 feet.

Everyone's mood plus the full moon lingering ahead must have gotten to me. I went up to Stiles and grabbed his hands. I pulled him towards the dance floor. Allison had left to talk to Matt and had abandoned me a few minutes ago.

I wrapped Stiles' arms around my waist and I turned in his arms, my back pressed deliciously against his warm chest. Stiles inhaled deeply and the two of danced to the pounding electronic song, the beat pulsing around us. The feeling of Stiles' body pressed against mine was almost too much. I spun around and pressed my lips to his in a fierce kiss. He responded immediately, hand coming up to tangle in my hair and his tongue snuck its way into my mouth.

Stiles and I kissed for a while, hands and lips roaming all over. I cracked an eyelid open, and looked at my hands clutching tightly on Stiles' shoulders. My claws had slid out without me noticing.

Stiles pulled away and looked at me. "Whoa, Juliet, your eyes." They must be flashing to the wolf gold.

"God, okay I think the full moon might be affecting me more than normal." I said, trying to force my claws back in. "I'm gonna go get some air."

Stiles nodded and I walked through the house, past more couples making out and people acting drunk and loopy.

I ended up on the front lawn, the music more quiet out here. I sat down on the cool grass and looked up at the full moon. Its presence washed over me, tempting me to shift and kill. I shook my head a few times and took in some deep breaths. I heard the squeal of brakes as I sat up and I looked around, trying to find the source.

Suddenly, I wasn't sitting on Lydia's perfectly manicured lawn. I was in the back of a car, rain pelting the windshield.

"Richard, look out!" A shrill voice said. I recognized the voice. Through the haze, the person in the passenger seat turned around to look through the back window. I felt a shock go through me when I saw the familiar dark hair and blue eyes, wide with fear.

It was my mom. My birth mom. The car lurched as it hit a guard rail. The people in the front seats, my parents, screamed as the car flipped over the rail and went flying down a hill.

Branches and roots scraped the car as we flew down the hill, my dad trying to get the wild car under control. With one final squeal, the car flipped over, thudding hard as the roof hit the forest floor below. A massive tree branch had smashed through the driver's side window, and through both of my parents bodies, splattering blood across the cracked wind shield and over me, strapped to the seat hanging upside down.

I sucked in a deep breath, as if I had been punched in the gut as I came back into my body. I rolled over in the wet grass and dry heaved. I laid on my back, watching the clouds slide in front of the bright moon. Was that a memory of the car crash that killed my parents?

I stumbled to my feet and made my way back into the house. I passed Lydia as I walked, her eyes locked ahead as if she wasn't seeing anything happening around her. People were laughing a little too loudly, playing with the expensive vases and artwork that decorated Lydia's house.

I turned a corner and ran straight into Scott. He grabbed my arm to keep me from falling over.

"Juliet, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said, eyes roaming over my pale and sweaty face.

I shook my head, "I'm fine, but what the hell is happening?" I asked.

"I think everyone is hallucinating." He said.

We walked out to the back deck, where people were still drinking punch and laughing over the music. I walked by the punch bowl and caught a scent. I looked into the pink liquid, and noticed purple flower buds floating inside.

Wolfsbane. Of course.

We found Stiles sitting on the ground next to one of the smaller Jacuzzis, staring blankly into space.

"Stiles," I said softly, taking his face between my hands. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, he didn't even acknowledge that I was there.

"Stiles, look at me." I said more urgently.

Scott crouched down next to me and tried to get Stiles to drink a bottle of water. "Stiles, Something's happening, and we need you to sober up right now." But Stiles just kept staring blankly ahead.

A girl in my English class, Danielle, came up to me then. "What do you think you are doing? You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it." She said.

"You can do better?" Scott asked.

"I can do best, boy." She grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and dunked his head into the Jacuzzi for a few seconds. She pulled him out and Stiles gasped, eyes looking around wildly."How do you feel?" She asked.

Stiles wiped the water off his face. "Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles said and I laughed.

"He's sober." She said and stood up and walked away.

I threw my arms around his neck, not caring that he was dripping water everywhere.

"Were you hallucinating too?" I asked as I pulled back to look at him.

Stiles nodded grimly.

"Come on, we gotta find Lydia." Scott said and Stiles and I got to our feet.

Scott checked upstairs, I checked to downstairs and Stiles checked around the yard and patio, but Lydia was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, I can't find her." Stiles said as we all met back at the pool. "And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out."

"I can see that." Scott said as people had started to jump fully clothed into the pool, screaming and laughing.

"What the hell do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta -" Scott started to say but stopped when a loud voice started yelling over the laughter.

"I can't swim! No, no, no, no, stop, guys!" We watched a few guys picked someone up and tossed him in the pool. The person splashed around and flailed in the water. "I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't - I can't -" A hand came out to grasp the person screaming.

The crowd went silent as we watched Matt, standing dripping wet next to Jackson, who had pulled him from the pool.

"What are you looking at?" Matt asked angrily as Stiles, Scott and I stared at him in disbelief, taking in the protective stance Jackson had as he stood next to him. Matt stormed past us, throwing a death glare at Scott and I as he went.

Police sirens appeared in the distance. "The cops are here. Party's over!" A random guy yelled, the crowd scattered as police officers started appearing.

Stiles went to get the Jeep and Scott and I followed Matt out the front doors.

He was standing next to his car when we got outside, there was a movement near his knees, Jackson, in full kanima form, was at his feet, his tail wrapping protectively around Matt's legs. Matt glared at us, nostrils flaring, his body physically trembling with anger. A large group of people passed, and when they were gone, Matt and Jackson had disappeared.

Scott and I looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

Holy shit, Matt is the one controlling Jackson.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles pulled up in the Jeep then and Scott and I got in. Stiles drove us to his house so we could tell his dad about the new information about Matt.

Thankfully, his dad was home when we pulled up to his house.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled as we walked inside. "We know who the killer is!" Stiles raced up the stairs to his room.

When Scott, Stiles' dad and I got to his room, Stiles had pulled out last years yearbook and was sitting at his desk, circling Matt's picture with red sharpie.

His dad came up beside us and looked over Stiles' shoulder at the yearbook. "So this kid's the real killer?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

"No." His dad said and Stiles gaped at him.

"Yes!" He insisted loudly.

"No." His dad said again, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stiles stood from his chair."Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class."

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles asked.

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." His dad said.

Stiles fumbled for words for a second before his dad interrupted and looked to me and Scott.

"Scott, Juliet, do you two believe this?"

I nodded and Scott said "It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us."

"We know it's Matt." I said, his dad still didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him." Stiles said.

"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" His dad asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles said and we were all silent for a second. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years." Stiles' dad rolled his eyes. "Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott said.

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work."

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stile said.

His dad raised an eyebrow. "Trust you?"

"Trust - trust Juliet and Scott?" Stiles said, gesturing to us over his shoulder.

His dad looked at us. "Them I trust." He said after a second.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When we got to the police station, the deputy at the front desk sighed when she saw the ex Sheriff. "It's 2:00 in the morning." She said.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." He said.

"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles whispered to us as his dad talked to the deputy.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?" Stiles said.

"The pregnant girl, Jessica." I replied in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him."

The deputy gave a slight incline of her head, gesturing to the door that led to the back of the station.

"Thank you." Mr. Stilinski said, and the four of us walked to the Sheriff's office, where the evidence was.

Mr. Stilinski turned on his computer and brought up the camera footage from the hospital the night Jessica was murdered.

"I don't know, guys." He said, looking at the crowded hallways of the hospital. "I mean, look at this. There was a six - car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed."

"All right, just keep going. Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere." Stiles said, the three of us looking over Mr. Stilinski's shoulder.

"Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back." Scott said, as a figure in a jacket walked down the hallway, his back to the camera.

"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles insisted frantically.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." His dad said.

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles said and I couldn't help but agree with his dad, it could have been anyone's head.

"Are you crazy?" His dad said as he turned in his chair to look at Stiles.

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions, literally." I said, Stiles looked at me with an expression that said "Not helping."

"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott said.

Stiles' dad scrolled along more, when Stiles stopped him again. "Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again." The shot was of a different hallway, but the figure's face was still away from the view of the camera.

"You mean there's the back of his head again."

The screen showed the figure now talking to someone wearing nurses' scrubs.

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone."

I leaned in closer, "He's talking to our mom." I said, looking at Scott.

"I'll call her and see if she remembers him." Scott said, taking out his phone.

"Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day?" Mom said through the speaker after Scott asked if she remembered seeing Matt.

"This one's 16 he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager." Scott said.

"Yeah, he looks evil." Stiles said into the phone and I let out a sigh.

"Scott, I already talked to the police about this." She sounded tired.

"Okay, mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you." Scott took a picture of Matt's picture in the yearbook. "Did you get it?" He asked after a second.

"Yeah."

"Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Scott, Juliet, what's going on?"

Scott looked at me and I gave my head a slight shake. We want to tell Mom the entire truth, but not yet, not tonight. "It's - it's nothing, mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go." Scott said and hung up.

Mr. Stilinksi pulled a file from a giant stack and started flipping through it. "We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site."

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." Stiles said.

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." He said, standing up.

"When?" Stiles asked.

"A couple hours before you got there."

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" Stiles asked.

"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." Stiles' dad instructed, in full Sheriff mode now.

Stiles nodded. "On it." He left and Scott pulled out his phone to to call Mom back.

"She's on her way here." Scott said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

The Sheriff looked over Scott's shoulder towards the door, I turned in time to see Stiles being pushed into the office, and behind him, was Matt, holding a handgun. Stiles walked over to Scott and I and I clutched Stiles' arm tightly.

"Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." The Sheriff said in a calm tone, but I felt miles away from calm, seeing Stiles with a gun pointed at him sent my heart racing.

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt said.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people."

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing." He said, and Scott's hand flew from out of his pocket. "That - that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!" Matt used the gun to gesture to all of us and I flinched hard.

"Come on." The Sheriff said, reluctantly the four of us took our phones out and put them on the Sheriff's desk.

Matt made us walk to the holding cells. He had Stiles handcuff his dad to one of the loops in there. "Tighter." He said, gun pointed at Stiles.

"Do what he says, Stiles." Stiles' dad said to him, and Stiles clicked the cuffs another notch tighter.

Matt pushed Stiles and the three of us walked out of the room. We walked past a hallway, it looked like a scene from a horror movie, bloody hand prints decorated the walls, and three deputies were slashed up, lying on the floor. I knew from the scent of panic and sheer terror in the air that two of them were already dead.

"What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" I said, turning to look at Matt.

He kept the gun trained on Stiles. "No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." At that moment, a scaled hand, the kanima's hand, snuck out from around the corner and dragged the nearest body over to him, leaving a smear of blood on the tiles.

Thoughts swirled in my mind, thinking of a way out of this. If Scott or I tried to distract Matt and get the gun, he could shoot one of us. Sure, Scott and I would heal fine, but if he shot Stiles... I shook the thought from my head. No, taking the gun by force wasn't an option.

Matt led us back to the Sheriff's office, he sat in a chair, gun still pointed at us with a smug half grin on his face, and made Scott and I shred the paper evidence against him, as Stiles went on the computer and deleted all the digital files.

"Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means - I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." Stiles said, but the headlights lit up the office.

Scott and I caught each other's eyes. Crap, Mom was still on her way here.

"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall." Matt said, looking at the big window.

"Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." Scott pleaded.

The front door to the station opened with a creak.

"If you don't move - now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, and then your mom." Matt said.

"Scott," I said, voice cracking as tears threatening to spill over. Matt led us the locked door, the only thing keeping Matt from Mom at the moment.

"Open it." Matt said to Scott.

"Please." Scott tried again.

"Open the door." Matt said slowly.

Scott opened the door, but it wasn't Mom standing there, it was Derek. "Oh, thank God." But then Derek's body pitched forward, he landed on his back with a thud and standing behind him was Jackson, face half covered with kanima scales. His eyes flashed to into reptilian slits for a second before flashing back.

Derek laid on the floor, paralyzed, and looked up at Matt. "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

Matt crouched down next to to Derek. "Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." He said, and I wish he hadn't, but leave it to Stiles to make jokes at the worst times. Matt cocked his head slightly and Jackson's hand shot out, his claw slicing the back of Stiles' neck.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as Stiles' knees buckled under him, I tried reaching out to stop him but Jackson's other hand wrapped around my neck, his nails resting on the base of my throat. I growled low in my throat at him.

"You bitch." Stiles muttered as he fell, landing directly on top of Derek, the two of them now chest to chest.

"Get him off of me." Derek snarled.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt said, a smug grin back on his face.

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek said.

"Yeah, bitch." Stiles muttered, his face smushed against Derek's chest.

Headlights lit up the office again, Scott's and Matt's heads whipped around to look.

"Is that her?" Matt asked, standing up. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" I said, Jackson's other arm wrapped around my arms and waist, holding me tightly to him.

Matt shot a glare at me. He kicked at Stiles so he was flipped over on his back. Matt pressed a heavy foot against Stiles' sternum, he started gasping for air, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "This work better for ya?" He said, pressing harder, Stiles coughed and sputtered under him.

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Scott said, looking between his best friend gasping for air on the ground, and me, wanting to pull away from Jackson to help but knowing that Jackson wouldn't hesitate to slice my throat open.

"Then do what I tell you to." Matt snapped.

"Okay. All right. Stop!" Scott pleaded. Matt finally moved his foot and Stiles inhaled sharply.

"You, take 'em in there." He said, glaring at me and gesturing to the office again. "You - with me." He said to Scott. Scott gave a reluctant nod and together they went into the front area of the station.

Jackson's hand left my throat and he stood stoic as I dragged Derek and then Stiles into the office. I laid them gently on the floor and gave Stiles a quick look over. The colour had returned to his face, but I knew he would have a wicked bruise on his chest from Matt's shoe. Poor boy bruised like a peach.

A gun shot echoed through the office, followed by Mom's scream. I rushed to the door, and Jackson was there to block me.

"Jackson." I warned in a low voice. "Let me through."

He continued to stare through me like I wasn't there, and he didn't budge. I heard Matt yelling from the other room.

I felt my eyes flash, and my claws slid out. "Jackson, let me through now." When he didn't move, I went to swipe at his head, his arm shot out faster than mine and caught my arm in his death grip. He squeezed so hard that my forearm bones cracked and broke.

I gasped as white hot pain shot through my arm, he threw me to the ground, I landed half on top Stiles' and Derek's legs with a bone jarring thud. I clutched my arm, and crawled across the floor up to Stiles' head.

"You okay?" He asked, tilted his head as much as he could towards me.

I felt the bones in my arm started to heal already, I flexed my hand, trying to shake the pain away. "Oh yeah, I'm doing great." I said dryly.

Matt and Scott returned to the room then, Scott's shirt was dark with his blood. Matt must have shot Scott in the stomach.

"Matt, what the hell!" I yelled as I got to my feet. Matt lifted the gun, pointing it at my face and I shrank back.

"I'm fine." Scott said, but I could hear the strain in his voice. "The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott said to Matt, hand pressed tightly over his wound.

"You - you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I - I want the book." Matt said.

"What - what book?" Scott asked.

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." Matt snapped.

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?" Scott asked.

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?"

"To this." Matt lifted the side of his shirt, up along his hip and rib cage, were kanima scales. I looked down at Stiles, who looked just as confused as I was.

"Text them, get the Argents to bring the bestiary here." Matt said. Scott nodded and picked up his phone off the desk to text Allison.

Matt and Scott went to wait in a different room. I sat next to Stiles, knees drawn up to my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs. Jackson stood in open door, head half turned to us in case I tried anything.

"Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles whispered to Derek.

"I know, the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this." Derek replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Universe balances things out. Always does." Derek replied.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" I asked.

"And killing people himself."

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?" Stiles said.

"Balance." Derek replied.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" I asked, casting a side glance at Jackson, he was still standing in the door frame, head tilted to the side.

"Not likely." Derek said.

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles said.

"Yep." Derek replied.

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just - do we just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles said.

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process." Derek said, and he winced slightly.

"Wha - oh, what are you doing? Aw, gross." Stiles said, looking down to see Derek's claws out, digging into his own thigh.

"Juliet, help me." Derek said through gritted teeth.

I shifted slightly, keeping Jackson in my peripheral, but enough to cover my hand as I sank my claws into Derek's ankle, he winced again but didn't say anything.

"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked after a few minutes.

"I think so, I can move my toes now." Derek said.

"Dude," Stiles said with a sigh, "I can move my toes." Derek and I sighed, and I moved my hand away from his leg.

I wiped the blood on my dress and sighed again. I really didn't wanna ruin this dress, but too late I guess. Even when I don't plan to fight the supernatural, the supernatural finds me.

Suddenly, the power went out. The room went dark and my wolf vision kicked in.

Emergency lights turned on, and a loud alarm started blaring throughout the building.

The sounds of gunshots filled the air, coming from the room where Scott and Matt were.

"Juliet, go find Scott!" Derek yelled over the alarm.

I quickly scrambled to my feet, Jackson was no longer in the doorway, I sprinted down the hall to where Matt and Scott were. The windows were shattered, bullets flying into the room, some sort of smoke had filled the room, making it hard to see and breathe. I spotted Scott huddling under a desk, I yelled at him to get his attention. He looked at me, eyes wide in panic, and he ran hunched over to avoid any bullets, over to where I was.

I grabbed him by the arm and as we left the room, Jackson was in the way. Scott quickly grabbed Jackson by the shoulder and pushed him behind us before he could react. We ran back into the office, and saw Derek had managed to roll over onto his side, the paralysis slowly wearing off

"Take him! Go!" Derek yelled at us, referring to Stiles, who still hadn't recovered from the venom yet.

We picked up Stiles, slinging his arms over our shoulders and we carried him through multiple doors, I closed and locked each door as we went, Jackson kicked down each one behind us, carrying Stiles made us too slow.

Finally we got to an interrogation room, it had a heavier door and when I slammed it closed, I slid the deadbolt in place. We plopped Stiles down in a chair, his head lolled back.

"Don't move." Scott said and Stiles glared at him. "You know what I mean."

Scott left the room, and I looked at Stiles.

"Juliet, my dad... is he okay?" Stiles asked, I put a hand under his head to help support it upright.

"I-I don't know." I admitted. "I'm gonna go check on them."

Stiles nodded and I gently lowered his head again.

I peered around the door frame, in case Jackson or Matt were lingering behind it.

The alarm continued to blare as I made my way down the hall to the holding cells. I entered the room, Mr. Stilinski had just managed to pull the loop he was attached to off the wall, Mom yelled at him to look out, and as he spun around, Matt was right behind him. Matt swung the gun at his head, it collided with a heavy thunk and Mr. Stilinski collapsed to the floor. Mom screamed loudly.

She saw me in the doorway and gave me a small shake of her head. She looked back at Matt.

"Matt? Matt, please, listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?" Her voice was shaking as tears poured down her face.

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt said.

Derek appeared in the other doorway, fully shifted, eyes glowing red and fangs bared at he stared down Matt. Mom's face contorted into a look of terror.

"Derek no!" I yelled as Derek snarled and lunged for Matt.

I tried grabbing for Derek, but something wrapped around my throat, throwing me back against the wall. I hit it hard, the breath whooshing out of me as I collapsed to the floor.

I heard Mom scream again. Through a pained daze, I turned to see Jackson, now in full kanima mode, run towards Derek.

Derek grabbed him, and threw Jackson against a desk, he tried swiping at Derek, but Derek caught his hands, Jackson kicked out, pushing Derek back. Derek picked up the metal chair, pushing back on Jackson. Jackson ripped the chair out of his hands and Derek was flung backwards over the desk.

I staggered to my feet, and Jackson screeched at me. I felt myself shifting, I tried to fight it but the adrenaline from the fight made it impossible. I kept my back to Mom as the kanima whirled away and ran to the cell Mom was locked in. He grabbed the bars and spun himself around, he kicked at me and I stumbled back.

The kanima spun back around and pressed its face through the bars, Mom's hands flew to her mouth and she backed away from the door.

Scott appeared behind Jackson then, sinking his nails into his back. Jackson roared and Scott pulled him off the bars. The kanima ran from the room, Derek close behind him. The momentum from pulling Jackson off made Scott land in a crouch on the floor.

"Oh, God, Scott? Scott, you okay?" Mom asked, hands clutching the bars tightly.

Scott looked at me, and together we stood up, heads turning towards Mom, our gold eyes perfect copies of each other.

Mom took a tentative step farther into the cell, more tears welled up in her eyes. "Scott? Juliet?" She whispered. "No!" She definitely saw Derek in full alpha form, there was no hiding this from her any longer. Her hands flew to her mouth in fear again.

Scott and I looked at each other, we'd have to deal with Mom knowing about this later, right now, we had to find Jackson. Scott gave me a small nod, he took off through one door, I exited the other, leaving Mom and Mr. Stilinski still locked up. We could get them out later.

I went to get Stiles, and saw that he had managed dragged himself out of the room and down the hall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling myself shift back. I scooped Stiles up off the floor and carried him back towards his dad's office, his feet stumbled under him as feeling slowly returned to his legs.

"I had to make sure my dad was okay." He said and my heart broke a little. All he had left for family was his dad.

"He's fine, Matt knocked him out but he's alive."

"What about your mom?" Stiles asked as we walked into the now destroyed office.

I sat on the couch, Stiles leaning heavily against me and I sighed. "Well, she saw me and Scott in full wolf form so that's something I'll have to deal with later."

Stiles took my hand in his. "Juliet, I'm so sorry. I know you guys wanted to tell her but not like this."

I just nodded. Scott came in the office then, saying that Matt and Jackson had both disappeared.

I got my phone off the desk, still sitting there from when Matt made us all give up our phones.

I sent a quick text to Mom saying that I'd be staying at Stiles' tonight. There's no way I could face her after what she just saw.

Stiles quickly made sure his dad was fine and I went outside to wait in the Jeep.

We drove to Stiles' house in silent, my mind whirling from the nights events. Stiles' anxiety filled the Jeep as he drove, his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

We got to his house, I made it up the stairs and Stiles wordlessly helped me change into pajamas.

The second we crawled into bed, still dirty and bloody from the fighting, I collapsed into body wracking sobs. Stiles held me as I cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, Mom still wasn't talking to either Scott or I. Every time one of us were home, Mom would hide away in her room like Scott and I would shift right there in the house and attack her.

Mr. Stilinski was worried that Stiles' mental health wasn't doing well after the police station incident, so he made him go to the school guidance councilor.

I sat in the library as he had his appointment. I gazed around the room and took in the still broken lights and a few smashed shelves from the fight with Jackson, and I sighed.

Stiles texted me when he was done and I met him halfway between the library and the office.

Stiles looked drained and exhausted. I slid my hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulders. "How are you feeling?" I asked in a soft voice.

Stiles' shoulders were tense under my hands. The constant smell of anxiety that clung to him was almost overwhelming recently. He didn't reply, he just wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a tight hug, his hands balled up my sweater in a tight grip.

"I'll take that as a no." I mumbled into his shoulder.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and pulled back to look at me, his eyes were teary and red.

"Wanna skip the rest of the day?" I asked.

Stiles nodded, and without a word, he laced our fingers together and went out to his Jeep.

We drove around aimlessly for a while, sitting in silence listening to music, hands entangled as Stiles drove.

"Juliet," Stiles said a while later. "I wanna teach you to drive."

I let out a small laugh. "Right sure." Mom tried teaching me once, and I nearly crashed the car into a lamppost.

He turned to look at me, the setting sunlight casting a deep orange glow across his sharp features and turning his eyes into the prettiest shade of golden brown. "I'm serious."

"Fine. But if I crash into something, I'm not paying to fix it."

Stiles smiled and turned into an empty parking lot. "You won't crash."

A few minutes later, I was sitting in the drivers seat, Stiles was crouching in between the two front seats, arm slung over the driver's seat, as he explained how the gear shift worked.

But I was only half listening, I slid my hands up along the steering wheel and inhaled deeply. Obviously the whole Jeep smelled like Stiles, but this one specific spot smelt so strongly of Stiles, like he spent more time sitting in this single spot than anywhere else in Beacon Hills.

I closed my eyes and inhaled again. Taking in the scent of Stiles' soap, his laundry detergent, the smell of his unwashed, sweaty lacrosse gear in the trunk, and underneath it all, the lingering smell of when we had sex in the Jeep a few nights ago.

I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush and Stiles' voice broke me out of my trance. "Juliet, are you even listening?"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I giggled. "No, I wasn't sorry."

Stiles playfully rolled his eyes and explained it to me again. I paid attention this time.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said.

I was not ready. I stalled the car 6 times and barely made it 10 feet.

I rested my forehead on the steering wheel in defeat. The sun had gone down fully now, the parking lot illuminated by streetlights overheard.

"Stiles, I'm hopeless. Clearly werewolves aren't meant to drive." I said.

"Derek can drive no problem."

I groaned and flung myself back against the seat. I turned my head to look at Stiles. "Guess you're stuck driving me everywhere forever." I joked.

Stiles grinned and said "I like the idea of driving you everywhere forever."

I leaned in and gently kissed him. I looked at the time on my phone.

"Speaking of driving me everywhere, can you drive me home, I wanted to try talking to Mom again before she goes to work." I said and Stiles nodded.

We quickly switched seats and Stiles drove me home. I gave him another gentle kiss before climbing out of the Jeep.

I walked in the house, and was hit with an unfamiliar scent. I looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Mom?" I called out softly as I made my way up the stairs. The scent was stronger up here.

I peered into Scott's room, and gasped when I saw Gerard, sitting in a chair, the kanima was hanging up in the corner of the room, its tail was wrapped around Mom's throat, holding her off the floor.

Scott exited his bathroom then, hair damp and a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened when he saw Mom, held hostage by Gerard and the kanima now under his control.

"As you can see, Scott, there's been some interesting developments lately. I think we should catch up." Gerard said, and Jackson hissed and Mom gasped for air, her hands clawing at the tail wrapped around her throat.

Scott and I flicked our claws out in synchronization.

"Come on, Scott, Juliet, let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here." He said, with a smug smile on his face.

"Let her go." I said, a snarl sneaking its way into my voice.

"Can't do that. But let her live? That's up to you two."

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"I want to talk. You haven't been answering your phone." Gerard said to Scott.

Scott had already told me how he had given information to Gerard, who had threatened to hurt me, Mom and Stiles. I understood why he did it, I wasn't happy about it but I get why. To protect the people he loves.

"Let her go, and we can talk about whatever you want." Scott said.

"I want the same thing that I have always wanted. I want Derek and his pack." Gerard said as he got to his feet and walked to where Jackson was holding up Mom.

"You have them all in hiding." I said. I haven't Erica, Boyd or Isaac in over a week.

"How am I supposed to know where they are?" Scott asked.

"I think with the proper motivation, you could draw them out. And if you hadn't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people. Why do you think I'm able to control him? Oh, you know the myth, Scott. The kanima is a weapon of vengeance." Gerard said.

"This is about Kate?" Scott asked.

"I didn't just come here to bury my daughter. I came to avenge her." Gerard said, anger rising in his voice.

Gerard motioned to the kanima, he let Mom go, she dropped to the floor with a thud.

Gerard and Jackson left, the kanima tail swishing behind them.

Scott and I went to Mom, she was on her hands and knees, coughing and trying to draw in big gulps of air.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know what's happening. I don't know what that thing was or even what you two are, but whatever he wants, just give it to him." She said, her voice cracking with tears.

"Mom, it's not that easy." Scott said softly.

Mom wouldn't meet either of our gazes, she kept staring at the floor "Do what he wants. Just give him what he wants." She repeated.

Scott looked up and met my eyes. "I don't know if we can." He said and I shook my head. We couldn't give up Derek or any of his betas. Gerard would kill them with no hesitation.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, as Scott and I were at work, the bell above the door dinged.

"Would you mind seeing who that is?" Deaton asked me, as he held a needle to a tiny bottle of liquid, the dogs in the other room started barking louder.

I nodded and went into the reception area, standing in the doorway, hands buried deep in his pockets, was Isaac.

I fumbled for words, it was shocking to see him, when he'd been missing for a week now.

Deaton walked up behind me, "It's okay, Isaac. We're open." He said as he opened the gate, letting Isaac join us out back.

Deaton went back to his work, giving a sick dog on the table in front of us its medicine.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked, nose wrinkled in disgust. He saw the three of us looking at him, all with small smiles on our faces. "What?"

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not." Deaton said, looking at the poor dog in front of us.

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac said softly. "Like cancer."

"Osteosarcoma." Deaton corrected gently. "It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?" Isaac nodded. "Come here. I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others? Give me your hand."

Isaac looked wary but let Deaton direct his hand to the dogs side. "Go on." He encouraged.

Isaac put his hand on the dog, black lines slid up the veins in Isaac's hand and up into his arm, the dog whimpered slightly. Isaac pulled his shirt sleeve up and watched the lines spread, turn to grey and fade away to nothing.

"What did I do?" Isaac said, looking at his hand in disbelief.

"You took some of his pain away." I said in a quiet voice.

"Only a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite a difference." Deaton said.

Isaac smiled, wide and gleeful, as tears sprang to his eyes.

"It's okay. First time he showed me, I cried too." Scott said, casting me a small look.

I didn't remember the first time I learned about taking others pain away, just that I did it a lot when Scott, Stiles and I were kids and one of them would fall and get hurt. I remember taking their hands in mine, wincing slightly as their pain traveled through them and into me, but then sighing with relief as it faded. Knowing I could take away a little of their pain made me feel better.

I felt an idea form in my mind.

I pulled Deaton off to the side after he put the dog back in its kennel. Scott and Isaac were talking in the exam room as Scott cleaned up.

"Hey Deaton," I began softly. "Do you think it's possible to take away emotional pain as well?"

Deaton considered it for a second. "I'm not sure. Why? Someone in your life need help?"

I bit my lip and pictured Stiles. His anxiety and panic attacks were so hard on him, the way he clung to me the day before. I wanted to help him but taking physical pain away wasn't always enough. "Yeah." I finally answered in a soft voice.

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way to do it, you're a smart girl." Deaton said with a small smile and he disappeared into his office.

Scott told me what Isaac told him as he drove us home after our shift was over. Jackson was planning on playing in the lacrosse game tonight. Knowing Gerard, he'd do something dramatic with Jackson.

Scott stopped by our house quickly, so he could get his gear and so I could get a sweater. It was supposed to be chilly tonight. I chose one of Stiles' zip up hoodies. I put it on and breathed in the scent of Stiles that still clung to it.

Mom was carpooling with the Sheriff to the game, half because Scott had taken the car to work and half because she was still afraid to be alone with either of us.

Scott went into the locker room to get ready and I found the Sheriff sitting on the bleachers. I gave him a small smile as I sat next to him.

Mom came out a few minutes later, she had gone into the locker room to wish Scott good luck. I could sense the hesitation in her as she sat on the other side of the Sheriff. I tried to meet her eyes but she carefully avoided looking at me.

Stiles and Scott came out onto the field, I gave Stiles a small wave. Stiles was saying to Scott how he felt useless the night of Matt's attack on the police station, how he can't do the things the two of us do. I wanted to run over to him, take his face in my hands and tell him he's not useless.

I looked around the field, and saw Jackson standing alone off to the side, head cocked to the side.

Suddenly, my attention was pulled back to the bench where Scott and Stiles were sitting.

"Get the hell out there!" Coach yelled at Stiles.

Stiles picked up his helmet and stick and hurried onto the field.

"Oh, no. Why is my son running out to the field?" The Sheriff said beside me.

"Because he's on the team?" Mom said.

"He is."

"Mm - hmm." I said with a small smile. I watched Stiles fumble to get his helmet on, almost smacking himself in the head with the lacrosse stick in the process.

"He's on the team. He's - he's on the field." The Sheriff stood then. "My son is on the field!" He yelled, the people around us looked mildly annoyed at his outburst.

"Oh, dear God." Stiles mumbled from the field as he watched his dad bashfully sit back down. He met my gaze and I gave him an enthusiastic two thumbs up.

"Scott, Juliet, can you hear me?" A voice said suddenly. Scott's head whipped towards it at the same time mine did. "Ah, you can. Good." It was Gerard, from the very end of the line of bleachers, he was spinning his silver pill case around in his hands. "Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting. Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you two haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me, Scott, Juliet, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?" I whirled around to see where he was looking then, his gaze was set on Stiles.

I growled under my breath as he continued. "Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't - I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood."

The whistle for the start of the game sounded then. Lydia had finally arrived at some point during Gerard's long threat, she sat next to Mom and gave me a small smile, probably wondering why Stiles' dad was seated between us.

During the first few moments of the game, the ball was passed to Stiles, who caught it with a happy smile, but then he was quickly tackled to the ground by the other team, the crowd groaned loudly.

"He's probably just warming up." Mom said and I winced as I watched Stiles get back to his feet.

A few minutes later, he was trying to pick up the ball, but it refused to stay in his stick."Ooh, I got it, I got it, I got it. I got it, I got it." He said as he tried to get it. He looked up, just in time for the other team to come crashing into him again.

I buried my head in my hands. "Oh, he's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around." Lydia said optimistically.

I looked to Scott, who winced as the ball hit Stiles in the middle of his helmet. Scott tried standing up, but the Coach put a heavy hand on his shoulder, making him sit again. "Sit down, McCall."

"But, coach, we're dying out there." Scott said.

"Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit."

Isaac appeared then, he sat next to Scott in full lacrosse gear.

"You came to help." Scott said, sounding surprised.

"I came to win." Isaac said with a cocky grin.

I looked at Gerard then, he was looking at Scott and Isaac, looking shocked that Isaac decided to come out of hiding.

I quickly clamored out of the stands, and hurried to sit next to Scott before Mom or the Coach could get after me for sitting where only the players should sit.

"You got a plan yet?" Isaac asked as he put his gloves on.

"No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone." Scott said and I nodded.

"Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you."

"How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field." Scott stopped for a second and then said. "Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

Isaac sighed and put his helmet on. "I can try."

He stood up to join the game but I quickly grabbed his arm. "But if you hurt Stiles, I'm gonna kill you." I said sweetly, punctuating my point by letting my claws slid out and dig painfully into his arm.

Isaac nodded, eyes wide with fear and he bounded out to the field.

Scott and I watched from the bench as Isaac took down a few of his teammates. The Coach kept yelling at him to stop, and what his problem was. Isaac just shrugged and the next time he went to do it, one of our players came out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground. It was Jackson, he took off his helmet and walked away from Isaac with a smirk on his face.

Scott ran onto the field, I stayed on the bench.

"It's not broken. But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading." Isaac was saying through gritted teeth.

"You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns." Gerard said in a smug voice. I turned to glare at him.

"McCall. Either you're in or we forfeit." Coach was saying to Scott as paramedics lifted Isaac onto a stretcher and carried him off the field.

Mom got off the bleachers and went to Scott, I quickly got up to join them. "Hey, something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?"

Scott nodded. "You should go."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. And everything that I said before, forget it. All of it. Okay? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to." She said with so much conviction, I felt the urge to suddenly join the game and help Scott stop Jackson before he did anything.

"I will." Scott said.

I walked back to the stands with Mom and sat between her and Lydia. Lydia took my hand in hers and we watched the game commence.

Scott was tackled by the biggest guy on the other team, Mom winced as his head hit the ground with a loud thud. A moment later, the same guy rammed hard into Stiles, his breath whooshed from his lungs as he landed on the ground.

As Scott struggled to his feet, Gerard said. "Don't you know what you're really bargaining for, Scott? Haven't you guessed what the real offer on the table is? It's Allison. It's always been Allison. You give me Derek, and I'll let you have Allison."

I wrinkled my nose. Allison wasn't a price to be won. She was her own person who could make her own choices.

I noticed Gerard leave the field, walking towards the school. He seemed to radiate smugness, like he had already won the war.

"Scott." I hissed under my breath so Mom wouldn't hear me. "I think Gerard is going after Isaac."

Scott gave one small nod and he ran off the field. I kept my eyes trained on Jackson.

"McCall! Where's McCall?" Coach was yelling, he looked at me, and I shrugged.

The ball had rolled across the field, and landed at Stiles' feet. The other players looked around for it, wondering where it was. Stiles scooped it up before anyone noticed, he started running to the other teams goal, the players noticed and suddenly a stampede of players were after him. Stiles was yelling as he ran.

"Oh, crap." Mr. Stilinski muttered as he watched Stiles run.

"Stilinski! Shoot it. Shoot the ball! Shoot it, you idiot!" Coach yelled.

Stiles turned, and briefly met my eyes. "Shoot it!" I yelled.

Stiles brought his arm back, and flung the ball into the net. "I scored a goal? I scored a goal! I scored a goal!" Stiles yelled, his teammates ran at him, tackling him in a giant group hug.

I stood with the crowd and cheered as Stiles scored over and over again. Something seemed to shift inside him, his feet less awkward, his hands more confident as they gripped the lacrosse stick.

The scoreboard hit the final 30 seconds and I was reminded of Gerard's threat. I saw Scott return to the field. We watched as Jackson slowly walked out to the middle of the field. He took his gloves off slowly, letting them fall to the trampled grass. His claws appeared, and the scoreboard buzzed, signaling the end of the game. The crowd around me stood up and cheered, Mom and the Sheriff hugged happily.

"We did it. We won!" Coach cried loudly.

Scott looked at me. "Nothing happened. Nothing." But as soon as he was done talking, the lights around the field went out, one by one.

There was a mutter of confusion from the crowd, then someone let out a shrill scream.

The people in the stands got up and started rushing to get away.

I quickly grabbed Mom's hand so we wouldn't get separated. My eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness easily.

"Scott!" Mom called, I gently pulled her off the bleachers and over to where Scott was. "Scott, where are you? Scott!" She yelled again as we stumbled past people fleeing.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom. Are you okay?" Scott asked frantically as we got to him, he put his hands on Mom's arms to steady her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. But somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field." I followed her gaze and saw the lacrosse team standing in a circle around a fellow player.

"No, no, no, no." I said as I hurried over to them. The lights around the field flicked back on.

Don't be Stiles, please, please don't be Stiles. I thought as I elbowed past the players.

Coach was already there, crouching in front of the player. Feeling guilty, I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Stiles laying on the ground, but Jackson, with 5 deep gouges in his stomach. Lydia came running over then, screaming Jackson's name.

"Can we get a medic over here? We're gonna need a medic!" Coach yelled, Mom hurried over and knelt next to Jackson, she lowered her head to his chest.

"He's not breathing. No pulse." She said, looking at Coach over her shoulder.

"Nothing?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"Oh -"

"Oh, my God. There's blood. There's blood." Lydia was mumbling. I reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Look." Scott said under his breath.

Isaac had returned to the field and was standing next to Scott. I looked at what Scott was referring to, and saw Jackson's hand, and totally human looking nails, coating in a thick layer of blood.

"He did it to himself." Isaac said, meeting my gaze across the loose circle of people.

"Get down here." Mom said, getting Lydia's attention, she stayed rooted to the ground. "Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up." Mom instructed in a urgent voice.

I went to Scott and Isaac.

"Stiles. Where's Stiles?" The Sheriff said from behind me. I whirled around, looking at all the players faces. "Where - where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?" The Sheriff was yelling now, spinning in wild circles trying to locate Stiles.

In all the panic over Jackson, I hadn't seen where Stiles was.

The Sheriff's eyes met mine. His hands gripped mine in a tight grip. "Juliet, where did Stiles go?" His voice was cracking now. I felt my own eyes prickle with tears now.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I said in a choked voice.

Where the hell could Stiles have disappeared to.


	12. Chapter 12

As the ambulance showed up to take Jackson's body away, Scott, Isaac and I went to the locker room.

The Sheriff came up to us, on the surface, he seemed to be holding it together, but we could all smell the stress and worry underneath.

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His Jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means - the hell, I don't know what that means. Um - look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if any of you see him -." He trailed off.

"We'll call you." Isaac said.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott said, but it was unlike to Stiles to just disappear, someone must have taken him.

"Yeah. I'll see you, okay?" The Sheriff said in a tight voice before leaving.

I quickly followed him as Coach went to talk to Scott and Isaac.

"Mr. Stilinski, we'll find him I promise." I said, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

He sighed and looked at me. "Juliet, was he acting strange at all tonight?"

I gave a small smile. "Stranger than normal?"

The Sheriff just looked at me and I sighed. "Nope, same as always. Listen if you want, I can help you look."

"Just leave this to the police please. I don't need another kid going missing tonight." He said with such sad eyes that I swallowed thickly and nodded.

As the last person left the locker room, Scott beckoned me over to Stiles' locker.

"Why do you need to break into his locker?" I asked.

Scott ripped the door off with a loud metallic screech and he handed one of Stiles' shoes to Isaac.

"By scent." Scott said, handed me Stiles' shirt.

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked.

"Why do you even need his scent at all, you're his best friend, you should have the scent already." I said, thrusting the shirt back into Scott's hands.

But before we could argue anymore, Derek appeared from around the corner. "We need to talk." He said solemnly.

"All of us." A voice said, and standing in the shadows was Peter.

How in the hell was he alive.

"Holy shit." Scott and I said in unison.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked, as shocked as I was.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek said.

"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott said.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said.

"Shut up." Scott, Derek and I all said at the same time.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked.

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained.

"Hi." Peter said with a small wave.

"That's good to know." Isaac replied softly.

"How is he alive?" I asked. People don't just come back from the dead.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Derek said.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac said.

"What?" Derek asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott said.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked as Peter and Derek looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter said.

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." Peter said.

"Scott, Isaac, I can't keep standing around waiting for Gerard to do something with Jackson, I'm gonna go search for Stiles."

Scott nodded and I left, following his scent, it tried leading me his Jeep, the object with the most amount of his scent in it. I smiled sadly to myself as I remembered him trying to teach me to drive.

I gave my head a violent shake, he's not dead, he's just missing.

I took off running. I spent most of the night looking in all Stiles' usual spots. Finally, I decided that my worst fear had come true. Gerard probably kidnapped him. I sighed and readied myself for the chaos that would happen if I broke into the Argent house.

But then my phone rang, it was Mr. Stilinski.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"He's home, Juliet, he's home and he's safe." The Sheriff said, a hint of tears in his voice.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I let out a shaky breath. "Oh my god, okay, I'm coming over."

I hung up and took off in a sprint to the Stilinski house. It took me less than 5 minutes to get there.

The Sheriff opened the door when I knocked. "Juliet, how close were you?" He asked, stepping aside to let me in.

"Um, pretty close." I said, hoping I didn't look like a disaster from my run over.

"He's a little shaken up but he's upstairs right now."

I thanked him and ran up the stairs.

I knocked softly on his door, in case I startled him when I went in.

"Dad, I said I'm fine." He said in a quiet voice. Stiles opened the door then, and looked surprised to see me standing there.

I inhaled sharply when I saw the bruise along his cheekbone, his split lip. I flung my arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around my waist and held me tightly to him.

I let out a small sob. "Stiles, what happened?" I asked, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

He pulled away from me then, wrapping his arms around himself.

I felt cold at the sudden movement. "Nothing." He said in a small voice, but I heard the slight jump of his heart as he lied.

"Stiles." I said softly. "Please don't fold in on yourself now."

He let out a shuddering breath and turned back around to face me. "I told my dad it was players from the other team who were pissed at losing." He stopped, his gaze on the floor as he continued. "But it was Gerard."

My blood boiled with rage. "I'm gonna kill him." I said in a quiet voice.

"No, Juliet please don't go after him. It's what he wants, for you and Scott to go racing in to rescue them so he can take you instead and torture where Derek is out of you." Stiles said, taking my hands in his.

"Who's them?" I asked, pulling my hands back. "Who else do the Argents have?"

Stiles wouldn't look at me.

"Stiles," I said, a little bite sneaking into my tone. "Who else do they have?"

"Boyd and Erica." Stiles whispered.

"Okay, yeah I'm definitely going to save them." I said and I started towards the door.

Stiles caught my arm in his hand, keeping me in place. "Juliet, don't, it's what he wants."

"So? I don't care, I need to save my friends!" I said a little louder than necessary.

Stiles let go of my arm and gestured to his face. "Do you see this?" He was referring to the injuries Gerard had given him. "This wasn't to hurt me, it was to send a message to you and Scott. That Gerard is capable of hurting the people closest to you unless you do what he wants. He doesn't care about me, I'm just some pawn in his fucked up chess game!"

Stiles and I were glaring at each other now. I felt myself wanting to transform, to go running off to the Argents and slash Gerard's throat before he could cause anymore harm. Finally, I inhaled deeply and felt myself relax. "You're right. He's probably 8 steps ahead of us already."

Stiles reached for me, wrapping me back up in his arms. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"Me too." I replied, feeling more tears well up in my eyes.

I pulled Stiles over to the bed, he laid down on his back, I sent a quick text to Scott, saying that Stiles was home and okay. I propped myself up on an elbow and looked down at Stiles. My eyes flicked over his face, taking in the aggressive red mark on his cheek, his split lip.

"Can I try something?" I asked.

Stiles nodded. I rested a gentle hand on his cheek, under the wound and focused on his pain. It quickly slithered up my hand and arm, I watched my veins as they turned black, and slowly disappeared. Underneath, I noticed something else, a small tugging. Like I could grab at it if I tried hard enough.

Stiles gasped as the pain left him and my attention snapped back to him. Stiles let out a shuddering breath and looked at me, eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. "Thanks." He croaked out.

I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, not wanting to fully kiss him and risk his lip splitting open.

My phone buzzed next to me then. I was going to ignore it, thinking it was Scott. But it was Lydia. She was asking where I was, she needed to talk to someone really bad but Allison wasn't answering. Yeah, she's probably busy helping her grandfather torture Erica and Boyd. I felt my heart race again in anger but I sent a quick reply, telling her Stiles was okay and I was at his house.

She showed up a few minutes later.

I opened the bedroom door when she got there, letting Stiles rest in bed. He sat up when she appeared in the doorway, tears staining her cheeks and making her makeup run a little.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked as I ushered her into the room.

She sat delicately on the end of Stiles' bed.

"They won't let me see him. I'm supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back." She said, her gaze far away.

I reached out and gently laid a hand over hers. "Who, Lydia?"

"Jackson." She said in a shaky voice. "He kept asking for the house key he gave me back." Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a sob. "And now I can't" She broke into full tears then, I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder. I looked at Stiles, who looked devastated.

I held Lydia until her tears settled into small hiccups. I checked my phone as I rubbed her back with one hand, Scott had texted me about 15 times, asking me to get to the hospital ASAP. Apparently Jackson wasn't actually dead, but was morphing into another form of the kanima, this one more powerful than the first one.

"Uh, Stiles." I said, showing him the text. Scott said Jackson was encased in some sort of transparent liquid, it looked similar to the kanima venom, and he was starting to move around a lot.

Lydia wiped her eyes and read the text as well.

"How much do you know about this stuff?" I asked, putting my phone away.

"Pieces. Half of it's like a dream." She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, well, guess what? The other half is like a freaking nightmare." Stiles muttered next to me.

Lydia shook her head. "I don't care. I can help him."

"See, that's the problem. You - you don't care about getting hurt. But you can't heal like the rest of us, you could get seriously hurt Lydia." I said, feeling at my wits end now.

She took a step back, looking shocked at my outburst. "Fine, I'll find him myself." She said before leaving in a rush.

Mr. Stilinski appeared in the doorway as she left. "Juliet, can I have a moment alone with my son?" He asked.

I nodded and kissed Stiles gently on his not bruised cheek. "I'm gonna go meet up with Scott. It sounds like he needs my help." I muttered.

Stiles squeezed my hands tightly in his. "Please be careful." He said.

I said a quick bye to the Sheriff as I left. But while I was walking down the stairs, I couldn't help but overhear Stiles and his dad's conversation.

"Listen -" His dad was saying, slightly muffled. "I know that getting beaten up, and with what happened to Jackson, has gotten you pretty shaken. But be happy about one thing. The game. You were amazing."

"Thanks, dad." Stiles said, with a small chuckle.

"No, I mean it. Look, it was pretty much over. And then you got the ball, and you started running. You scored, and the tide just turned. And you scored again and again. You weren't just MVP of the game. You were a hero." The Sheriff said, I could tell by his tone of voice that he was smiling proudly.

"No, I'm not a hero, dad." Stiles said in a quiet voice.

"You were last night." He said, and I heard give Stiles a pat on the back as he left the bedroom.

"I'm not a hero." Stiles repeated softly to himself.

I bit my lip as I finally left the house. I know Stiles felt bad that he couldn't help out in the same ways as Scott and I, but he's the brains to all our plans.

I gave my head a small shake and took off running to where Scott had asked me to meet him. At Derek's hiding place in the rail depot.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I arrived just in time to see the kanima fighting off Derek, Isaac and Scott all at once.

Jackson was kicking all of their asses no problem.

I felt myself shift, and roared as I sprang into the battle.

I swiped at Jackson, he ducked and flipped backwards, but Derek dropped off the support beam he had climbed, slamming his hands down in fists on the kanima's back. The kanima whipped around and caught Derek's arm as he tried to punch it. It threw Derek at a wall, who kicked off it and back flipped over the kanima.

Show off.

Derek aimed another punch at Jackson, he caught Derek's arm again, his other hand wrapping tightly in Derek's shirt. The kanima threw Derek up against a wall as Scott appeared around a corner. Jackson pushed Derek, who fell to the ground and rolled away.

Scott kicked hard at the kanima's back, it cried out and spun to face Scott, claws flashing out in the dim light as he tried swiping at Scott's stomach.

I jumped in, aiming a kick at the kanima's head, it caught my foot and threw me aside, knocking me into Scott. We fell down in a tangled heap and Derek appeared again. He tried punching Jackson again, but he swiped his claws against Derek's torso. He fell to his knees, hands pressed against his stomach.

Isaac was staggering to his feet, the kanima must have kicked him onto the now broken pallets behind him. But as he stood, Allison appeared out of the shadows, knives drawn. She sliced Isaac's stomach twice, as he grabbed his stomach, she went behind him, and slashed at his back. He groaned and collapsed to the ground. Allison twirled her knives in her hands as she approached Derek, who was still laying on the ground.

"No, Allison!" Scott yelled as he untangled himself from me.

The kanima wrapped its claws around Allison's throat.

"Not yet sweetheart." Gerard said as he appeared out of the shadows.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked, staring in shock at Gerard.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said. I got to my feet, eyes staying on Gerard the entire time.

"Then you know." Gerard said.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked, tears coming to her eyes.

Gerard ignored her. "It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?"

Isaac was still on his knees, the blood flow from the wounds Allison gave him had slowed a little. "He's dying."

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard said, eyes moving to look at Derek, who was on the ground still, paralyzed by the kanima venom.

Gerard looked at Jackson, whose hand tightened on Allison's neck and she gasped for air.

"You monster." Chris said with a snarl.

"Not yet." Gerard replied.

"What are you doing?" Allison choked out.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris said, his voice shaking with tears.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard exclaimed.

He looked at Scott then, expecting him to do the next part of his sick plan.

Scott shifted back and looked at Chris, and then at Allison.

I put a hand out to stop Scott. "Scott, you can't." I said in a low voice.

Scott ignored me, he pushed past me to where Derek was. He cast another sad look at Allison, and grabbed Derek by the back of the neck. He helped Derek stand, and Derek said, "Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."

"That's true." Gerard said in a condescending tone. "But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."

"Scott, don't! Don't!" Derek tried again as Gerard shrugged off his jacket.

"I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott said. He pulled Derek back by the neck, forcing his mouth open. Gerard rolled up his sleeve, and put his arm to Derek's fangs.

Derek's fangs sunk in his arm and Gerard let out a loud scream. Derek collapsed to the ground as Gerard moved his arm away. A perfect imprint of Derek's fangs were on his forearm.

He smiled and held his arm up, proudly showing off the bite mark. We all watched in horror as black goop began to run from the bite, dripping down his arm and onto the concrete floor. Gerard noticed our horrified faces and looked at his arm. "What? What is this? What did you do?" He asked Scott.

Derek looked up at Scott, a confused look on his face.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott said.

"No. No." Gerard said as he fumbled for his pill case.

He dumped the pills out in his hand, there was a small plume of smoke as he crushed the pills in his hands. Scott must have found a way to switch all his pills for ones filled with mountain ash.

From my spot, I could smell exactly what the smoke was.

"Mountain ash!" Gerard yelled. He fell to his knees as black blood started seeping from his eyes and nose. His back arched unnaturally as he threw his head back and projectile vomited black gunk everywhere. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Might have been nice if he at least told me about this plan.

Gerard had propped himself up on an elbow, spitting up mouthfuls of ash "Kill them! Kill them all!" He yelled before collapsing unconscious.

The kanima's hand fell away from Allison's throat, confused on what to do without a master. Allison elbowed the kanima in the face and it, in return, pushed her hard to the side.

There was a roar of an engine, and a second later a familiar set of headlights came flying through the thin metal wall. Stiles' Jeep rammed into the kanima, sending it flying across the room.

"Did I get him?" Stiles yelled, his eyes squeezed shut.

Lydia was in the front seat with him. The kanima reappeared, landing on the hood of the Jeep. Stiles and Lydia screamed and the two of them quickly climbed out the passenger side door.

Stiles ran over to me and Scott, I gave his hand a quick squeeze as I pushed him behind me and Scott in case Jackson decided to attack again.

"Jackson! Jackson." Lydia yelled as she approached the kanima. It raised a hand like it was about to strike her.

"Lydia" I warned as the kanima hissed at her. Allison came to stand behind Scott and I as well.

"Wait." Scott said. We watched as Lydia held up a key. Just a simple house key. But the kanima seemed to change then, its posture getting less animal, and more human. Jackson, now just half covered in scales, reached out and carefully took the key from Lydia's out stretched hand. His eyes changed back to normal as he looked at Lydia. She let out a shaky breath of relief. Jackson stepped back, into the headlights of the Jeep.

Derek sprang up then, as Peter, who had been hiding in the shadows like a coward, ran at Jackson as well.

They sank their claws into Jackson's torso, Derek from the front and Peter in his back.

They lifted Jackson up, and he choked and gagged for air. They pulled their claws back and Jackson staggered. Lydia caught him and they slowly collapsed to their knees on the ground.

"Do you - do you still -" Jackson asked in a soft voice.

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." Lydia replied, her face streaked with tears.

I felt myself getting emotional as well. I looked at Stiles and saw him crying, I slid my hand into his and he squeezed tightly, knowing that losing the one you love most is all too easy in this fucked up supernatural filled life.

Jackson slumped against Lydia's shoulder and she let out a sob, the key she was holding fell to the ground. The last of his kanima scales disappeared from his face as she gently lowered him to the ground.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked, looking around.

"He can't be far." Chris said.

Lydia stood then, and wiped her tears before turning to face us, her shoulders tense.

She started towards us and let out a small sob. But then, there was a slightly scratching sound that had all of us looking at Jackson laying on the ground. Nails had appeared on his hand, they scratched at the floor.

Lydia whirled around to face Jackson, just in time to see his eyes open, now the bright blue of a werewolf who has taken an innocent life.

He rose slowly, naked body illuminated by Stiles' Jeep headlights, his back arched as he threw his head back, face shifted into not a kanima, but a werewolf, like the rest of us. He let out a long howl that echoed through the room. Lydia let out another sob and threw herself at him as he shifted back, he clung to her like she was the only thing keeping him upright.

I let out a small sob of relief and sagged back against Stiles, his arm coming to wrap around my waist as we watched Lydia and Jackson's tight embrace.

As everyone started to leave, I went up to Allison's dad. "You're going to let Erica and Boyd go right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I can't just keep two innocent kids locked up in my basement."

I sighed with relief and Scott, Stiles and I climbed into Stiles' Jeep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week later, as school was over for the summer, Stiles drove the three of us to the lacrosse field at school. He parked the Jeep on the field a little ways away.

Scott was telling us about his break up with Allison, it ended mutually but it still hurt both of them a lot.

"So you really think she's gonna come back to you" Stiles asked as we climbed out of the Jeep.

They went to the trunk and pulled their lacrosse sticks out.

"Yeah, I know she is." Scott said.

"Love the confidence." I muttered as Stiles closed the trunk.

Scott gently pushed me and I giggled as I ducked under his arm and pushed back.

"Yeah, okay. Why don't you just get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy." Stiles said, playfully rolling his eyes at us.

Scott walked into the net, "Hey, you know what I just realized?" He said as Stiles dropped the lacrosse balls on the ground. "I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

I sat on the grass a little ways away, and took my book out.

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing." Scott said.

"Dude, you still got us." Stiles said, casting a glance at me and smiling.

"I had you two before." Scott said and my heart warmed.

"Yeah, and you still got us . Okay? So life fulfilled." Stiles said and I laughed.

"Very."

"Now remember, no wolf powers." Stiles said.

"Got it." Scott replied.

"No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing - none of that crap, okay?"

"Okay. Come on."

"You promise?" Stiles asked as he scooped up a ball.

"Would you just take the shot already?" Scott said.

As Stiles pulled his arm back, I caught a flash of yellow from Scott's eyes, his hands shot out lightning fast and caught the ball with ease.

"I said no wolf powers!" Stiles yelled and Scott and I laughed.

After a while of Stiles trying to score on Scott, who did try to slow down to a human speed a few times, Stiles sighed and looked at me. "Juliet, your turn."

I looked up from my book. "What?" I asked.

"You gotta help me practice too." He said, throwing a spare lacrosse stick at me. I caught it without hesitation, but then looked at it, confused.

"Uh." I said.

Stiles looked at me with a small pout on his face. "Please?"

I sighed and stood up. "You're lucky you're cute." I said as I walked past him.

Stiles gave me a happy smile. Scott went to lay on his stomach on the grass near where I had been sitting.

Stiles instructed me to stand between him and the now empty net. "Okay, you just gotta stop me from scoring."

I nodded and Stiles ran at me, when he got close, I used the stick to block him, barely pressing against his.

Stiles sighed and said. "Juliet, you gotta actually try."

I pulled back. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna hurt you." The bruises from when he was beat up by Gerard had finally faded away.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Why, you've never had a problem being rough with me before."

I felt my face heat up as I fumbled for words. "Stiles!"

Scott groaned from his spot on the grass. "Dude gross."

I groaned and then laughed. Stiles wasn't wrong though, I was an aggressive lover. I couldn't help it, he's just too ridiculously attractive.

The next time Stiles ran at me, I pressed a little harder, enough to knock him to the ground with a thud.

A while after that, we switched spots. Stiles had me run at him. At one point I had gotten too close and Stiles wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me against him and he kissed my neck, while had me melting back into his arms.

"This isn't how you play lacrosse!" Scott yelled and I threw the ball at his head, he caught it with ease.

On the next round, instead of going around Stiles, I took a page from Derek's book, and flipped over Stiles, landing behind him gracefully as he sputtered and watched as I ran down the field and threw the ball in the net.

I turned around with a smile and looked at Stiles' gaping expression.

I heard clapping and turned to see Coach Finstock standing by the bleachers.

He jogged over to us. "Do you wanna join the team?" He asked me immediately and I let out a laugh.

"No thank you Coach, lacrosse is Stiles' and Scott's thing."

"Really, 'cause we could use a few girls on the team." He said more insistent and I shook my head.

"I'm good with cheering them from the sidelines."

Coach nodded. He looked to Stiles and Scott. "Nice job on getting extra practice in." He paused for a second. "Don't tell anyone I said something nice, I have a reputation to keep."

We laughed and as Coach left, we decided it was time to pack up and leave.

Derek texted me as we started to drive away. I had asked if there was a way to access a memory I had forgotten, remembering how we could sense Isaac's memory back in his basement.

We dropped Scott off at home and Stiles drove to the address Derek had given me.

We sat parked in front of a fancy upscale apartment building.

I met Stiles' eyes and he shrugged.

We climbed out of the Jeep and walked to the building. 


	13. Chapter 13

I texted Derek that we were here as we got out of the Jeep. He replied saying to come to the top floor.

Stiles and I walked into the industrial looking lobby of the building, and took the elevator up to the top floor. At the top we saw a big metal door. It rolled open and Derek stood there, wearing dark jeans and a navy blue Henley.

Derek gestured us inside. I looked around at the space, taking in the floor to ceiling windows on the far wall, the single piece of furniture in the room, a large sectional couch.

"What is this place?" I asked, my voice echoing in the cavernous space.

Derek walked over to the couch. "My apartment." He said simply. He looked at us with a quirked eyebrow. "What, did the two of you think I lived in my burnt down family home?"

Stiles and I looked at each other and shrugged sheepishly. "Kind of, yeah." Stiles said.

Derek chuckled. "I didn't want to come back here with the hunters after me. But since Gerard's... accident, the Argents decided I wasn't a threat anymore, so I was safe to move back in. Now, Juliet, for this to work, I need you to sit here in front of me and I need access to the back of your neck."

I took off my jacket and draped it over the back of the couch before sitting down in front of Derek, who was standing behind the couch, rolling his sleeves up.

"Why do you need the back of my neck?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Alphas are able to help betas retrieve lost memories by inserting our claws into the cervical spine." Derek placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this? It'll be like you're experiencing it all over again like the first time?"

I nodded, and cast a look at Stiles, who had sat next to me on the couch. He gently squeezed my hand. "Yeah." I replied in a shaky voice. "Last time I saw it, I was hallucinating on wolfsbane and I threw up on Lydia's lawn, what's the worst that could happen now." I tried to sound like I was joking, but deep inside, I was terrified over the idea of seeing my parents deaths again.

"You could wolf out, squeeze Stiles' hand into dust or worse." Derek said, looking at Stiles' and mine still joined hands.

"That's reassuring, thanks." I muttered.

"No seriously, you shouldn't hold Stiles' hand while under." Derek said.

Stiles pulled his hand away from mine and a fresh wave of panic washed over me. I was relying on Stiles to be my anchor, to remind me of where I was so I don't get lost in the memory.

Stiles must have seen the panic on my face, he placed his hand on my knee instead, the warmth seeping through my jeans and I felt myself relax a fraction. "Hey, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He said in a comforting tone as his thumb rubbed over my knee.

"Ready?" Derek asked.

No.

"Yes." I said. I heard Derek's claws slid out with a soft snick.

"This might hurt." Derek mumbled as he placed his nails to the back of my neck.

I gasped as the nails slid in, my body suddenly unable to move. The room around me spun and went black as I fell back into the memory.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The memory started earlier than it did at Lydia's party. I was in the backseat of the car again, watching rain lash at the windshield. My birth parents sat in the front seats, talking frantically.

"Talia is not going to like how late we are." My mom was saying as she checked her hair in the tiny mirror in the sun visor.

"It's not our fault the Hales live in the middle of fucking nowhere." My dad grumbled.

"Richard!" My mom exclaimed as she snapped the visor shut. "Watch your language." She looked over her to shoulder at me. My memory kid self just smiled and giggled at her, while my teenage self watching almost sobbed at the sight of my parents. Looking happy and joking with each other.

In the split second my mom was looking at me, I studied her face. Her hair was the same dark brown as mine, but where mine was long and out of control, hers was a nice shoulder length.

"Tessa, she's a toddler, she won't remember any of this in a month." My dad, Richard said as he placed his free hand over my moms.

The 16 year old me watching through 3 year old me eyes smiled at their easy intimacy.

There was a loud pop then and the car rumbled. My mom turned around again to look out the back window, and I knew what was about to happen.

The car slides off the road and rolls down a cliff.

It seemed to happen in slow motion this time, my mom yelling at my dad to look out as he fought to get the car under control, but this time, watching with a more developed brain, I took in the sight of 2 figures standing up on the hill that lined the side of the road. One of them seemed to be holding a crossbow.

Right before the car hit the guard rail and went flying off the cliff, the headlights briefly lit up the two figures. A familiar face was smirking at the out of control car. Gerard Argent. Holding a crossbow he used to shoot out one of the cars tires. That, mixed with the rain-slicked road had caused the car to go off the road.

Branches and roots scraped the car as we flew down the hill, my dad fighting to get the car under control.

I really hated the next part.

The car hit something and flipped over, and slid into a massive tree that had fallen over, its gnarled branches broken and bent every which way.

A branch had smashed through the driver side window, impaling my dad and mom on it.

Young me in the memory didn't hear it, but older me watching did. I heard their heart beats stutter and stop in sync with each other.

Young me trapped in the car upside down thrashed helplessly in the car seat, I never liked feeling stuck and unable to move.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered my body back in Derek's loft thrashing and convulsing as well. Stiles was yelling at Derek to bring me back, Derek yelling back that if he tried, I could go into shock and die.

Young me finally stopped moving around and had burst into sobs. Older me felt like sobbing as well as I was stuck, forced to take in the sight of my parents blood splattered on the broken windshield, and across the smashed up dashboard of the car.

It felt like younger me was stuck there for hours, upside down, breathing in the smell of my parents blood and the fear from their final moments alive. I tried pulling myself back to my body, tried focusing on Stiles' warmth, but the longer I was here, the more it felt like this was real again.

I still heard Derek and Stiles arguing in the back of my mind when voices came from within the memory I was stuck in.

"Hey, I found it!" A deep voice yelled.

Younger me in the memory started scream crying again, afraid of the strange voices and beams of lights flashing around the car.

"Oh Christ what happened here." A second voice said, flashing his light around the car, illuminating my parents bodies.

The light flashed back to me, blinding me for a moment. "Oh my god, there's a kid in here." The man turned the flashlight away and spoke into the radio on his shoulder. "Get the paramedics down here ASAP."

The flashlight shone in again, this time not blinding me and older me watching gasped internally.

Sheriff Stilinski's face came into focus. He looked a few years younger here, hair and jacket drenched from the rain, still beating down relentlessly.

"It's okay kid, you're going to be fine." He was saying as the paramedics arrived.

I snapped back into my body in Derek's loft, coughing and gasping for air as what I just saw washed over me. I flinched away from both of them and ended up curled up against the armrest of the couch.

"Juliet, what did you see?" Derek asked, but I just shook my head and started sobbing silently, arms wrapped tightly around my knees.

Derek didn't say anything, he walked into another room, leaving Stiles and I alone.

"Juliet," Stiles said in a soft voice. "Are you okay?"

I looked up, and through the blur of tears took in the sight of Stiles reaching his hand out towards me, not quite touching my leg. I shook my head again and put my hand in his out stretched one. He gently pulled me to him, until I was almost in his lap, forehead pressed to the side of his neck.

As I kept sobbing, one of his hands rubbed soothing circles on my back, while the other one clasped tightly in both of mine, holding it close to my chest as I focused on Stiles' steady heartbeat.

"You scared me for a second there." Stiles muttered, his deep voice reverberating through me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in a broken voice as my sobbing slowly settled.

"Your nose started bleeding and I yelled at Derek to bring you back, but he said you had to do that yourself." Stiles said, the hand on my back curled into a fist for a second before resuming the soothing rubbing.

Derek reappeared then, holding a glass of water and a towel. He offered both to me as I slightly untangled myself from Stiles. I used the towel to wipe at my face, and yep, there was a lot of blood dripping from my nose down onto my mouth and chin. Super attractive.

Derek sat on the coffee table in front of us. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged as I lifted the glass of water to my mouth, not trusting my voice yet.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Um," I started, voice still shaky. "My parents were on their way to see someone named Talia." I stopped when I heard Derek's heartbeat spike at the name. "Derek, did you know them?"

Derek slowly nodded. "She was my mother." He replied in a soft voice.

"Do all werewolves know each other?" Stiles asked, looking between Derek and I.

Derek nodded. "For the most part, yeah we do. What happened next?"

"It wasn't an accident, it was hunters. Specifically Gerard." I said.

"Son of a bitch," Stiles muttered next to me.

"Then the accident actually, you know, happened." I said, not wanting to say 'Then my parents actually died right there in front of me.' "And the police showed up." I paused to look at Stiles. "It was your dad who found the crash."

Stiles' face softened. "My dad?" He repeated in a quiet voice and I nodded.

Derek stood then, "Did you at least get some closure from all this?"

I sighed. "I think I have even more questions now."

"Go home you two." Derek said, looking exhausted. I'm not sure when Derek went from being the villain in our lives, to being like an older brother to Scott and I. But it was nice.

I stood up, and almost fell back down, Stiles' arm reached out and steadied me. "Whoa my muscles hurt." I said, wincing as I moved to get my jacket off the back of the couch.

"Yeah you were pretty tense the whole time you were under." Stiles said, helping me put my jacket on. "You can have a nice hot shower when we get back to my place okay?"

"Only if you join me." I said as we walked slowly towards the door, my muscles feeling stiff.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Derek muttered from behind us and I laughed.

I didn't say a word the whole way back to Stiles' house. I pulled my feet up onto the seat and wrapped my arms around myself. I looked at Stiles' hand resting on the gearshift and I considered linking my fingers through his, but then the image of my parents linked hands flashed in my mind and a fresh wave of pain came over me.

When we got to Stiles' house, he turned the Jeep off and we listened to the engine settle for a minute before Stiles got out and walked around to the passenger door. He opened it and looked at me, his arms resting on either side of the door.

"You okay?" Stiles asked in a soft voice.

I shrugged as I felt more tears starting to well up in my eyes. "No." I replied in a shaky voice.

Stiles stepped back and held a hand out to me. "Come on, let's go inside."

I put my hand in his and he led me out of the Jeep and upstairs into his room. "Still wanna have that shower?" Stiles asked as he took his sweater off. I nodded and he said "Still want me to join you?"

I nodded again, suddenly feeling shy. Of course we've seen each other naked before, but something about it being in the shower felt a lot more intimate.

Stiles cleared his throat before saying, "Okay, uh, well why don't you go ahead and I'll join you in a second."

I went to the bathroom, stripped off my clothes and stepped beneath the hot spray. I sighed as I felt the hot water soothe my aching muscles.

A minute later, as I was working on getting all my hair wet, the bathroom door opened and closed. I had my eyes closed but I felt Stiles get in the shower with me, his movements almost hesitant.

I opened my eyes and turned to face him, he was biting his lip and seemed to be trying hard to look at anything except me. I picked up the bottle of aggressively named shampoo marketed towards teenage boys and pushed it into Stiles' hand.

His eyes finally met mine and he seemed to get what I was asking. He squeezed shampoo into both of our hands and we set to work on washing each others hair. Stiles' hair took like two seconds to wash, seeing as it was still basically a buzz cut, but it had started to grow a little and I was almost able to slide my fingers through it.

I giggled as Stiles panicked over soap dripping into my eyes as he scrubbed the shampoo in and I felt the stress from the past few weeks starting to melt away. As I went to turn off the shower, Stiles hovered behind me, hands skimming down my arms and I felt him half hard against my hip.

"Stiles, I'm not really in the mood for that tonight." I said, looking over my shoulder at him.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just having my beautiful girlfriend wet and naked against me is doing something to me." He muttered, his lips brushing the side of my neck and I let out a small giggle. I turned to face him and took in the sight of his wet eyelashes framing his warm brown eyes, the pink of his tongue as it came out to lick away the water from the shower.

I felt tears starting to well up again as the images of my parents appeared in my mind again. Stiles reached around me and turned the shower off. "I think we should watch something comforting." He said as he got out and picked up a towel.

"Like what?" I asked, pushing the tears down.

"We could watch Star Wars?" Stiles suggested as he wrapped me up in a towel and pulled me closer to him.

"Stiles, that's your comfort movie." I said in a small voice.

"Okay, then we can watch the first Captain America movie and ogle Chris Evans when he comes out of that box all sweaty." Stiles replied.

A small smile spread across my face. "Okay."

Stiles handed me a pair of his pajama pants and a loose tshirt. I pulled my damp hair in a loose braid as I watched Stiles pull on a pair of sweatpants, leaving his chest bare. We settled in bed, me resting my head on Stiles' shoulder, one of his hands playing with the end of my braid. But as we watched the movie on Stiles' laptop, my mind kept wandering back to the memory of my parents dead in the car.

"You're not focused on the movie are you?" Stiles asked me as the shirtless scene came and went with no comment.

I nodded and sat up. Stiles closed the laptop and set it aside and sat up with me. "You want to talk to my dad about that night don't you?"

I nodded again, feeling bad that I was ignoring Stiles' attempts to make me feel better.

"Alright, I'll call him and let him know we're coming to see him." Stiles said as he stood up.

"Thank you." I called as he left, Stiles gave me a soft smile as he left the room.

I laid back down on the bed and pushed my palms into my eyes as another wave of dread tried rising up in my chest.

"Ready to go?" Stiles asked as he returned to his room.

I opened my eyes and watched as he pulled on a plain white tshirt and a red flannel shirt over it.

"Yeah." I said.

As we climbed into the Jeep and started driving, I realized we weren't going directly to the police station.

The golden yellow glow of the McDonald's sign filled the car as Stiles pulled into the drive thru.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You deserve some shitty comfort food." He said as he pulled around the building.

My heart swelled at his thoughtfulness and five minutes later we were on our way to the police station, greasy food smell taking over the car.

We finished our food by the time we pulled up to the police station, Stiles threw the empty bag into the backseats, where it would no doubt remain for a good three months. Stiles turned the Jeep off and grabbed the extra burger and fries he got for his dad and we went inside.

The front desk clerk gave us a small wave and unlocked the door to the private back area of the station.

"'Sup Dad." Stiles said as we walked into the Sheriff's office. He sat the greasy bag down on the desk and his dad thanked him.

"So Juliet, Stiles said you had some sort of memory about the night your parents died?" The Sheriff asked.

I nodded, I couldn't exactly tell him that an alpha stabbed my neck with his claws and I relived a memory like it was the first time.

"I shouldn't be showing you this, but what the hell, Stiles probably already guessed the password for this anyways and read most of it." The Sheriff said as he typed something into his computer. He got up from his seat and gestured for me to sit instead.

I walked around and sat down. I peered at his screen, seeing the report of the night my parents died. Stiles had walked around and was reading over my shoulder.

"Whoa, no I haven't made it this far back." Stiles muttered and I heard the sound of his dad hitting him lightly on the arm. "Ow, what, Mom's name and birthday is not the best password Dad."

The Sheriff sighed and I kept reading. The information wasn't anything new to me, Mom had told me about the details many times before. Both my parents, Richard and Tessa Young were already dead when the police and paramedics arrived on the scene. The police had also found me, a 4 year old strapped to a car seat, and I was taken to the hospital to treat a minor concussion and a few scraps and bruises.

"How did you find us?" I asked, turning to look at the Sheriff.

His hand came up to rub the back of his neck, a gesture I've seen Stiles do many times. "Ah, you remember it was me that found you huh." He sounded a little sheepish.

I nodded and waited for him to continue. He sat down on the couch on the far wall of the office. "Well, this was before I was sheriff, and my partner and I were out on patrol. We noticed the busted guard rail and decided to check it out. That particular section of the road is horrible for accidents."

I clenched my hands into tight fists on my lap. That bastard Gerard perfectly planned out killing my parents so it would look like an accident.

"The next day when I went to the hospital to check up on you, the staff informed me that you were fine, and that a certain nurse had fallen head over heels in love with you." He said with a fond smile. "And a few weeks later, you were adopted by the McCalls."

For what felt like the millionth time that night, tears welled up in my eyes, but not sad tears this time. Tears of happiness. Sure, it was awful that my parents were killed by hunters. But at least I had been adopted by a good family, and through that, meet Stiles. Stiles rested his hand on my shoulder and I gave him a shaky smile.

The Sheriff stood then. "And of course there's the money you'll be getting when you turn 18."

My gaze flew to where he stood. "Uh, what money?" I asked.

He walked over and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, bringing up a different screen.

I gaped at the amount displayed on the screen. "Um, I'm getting that much at 18?"

"Well, that's what was in the account when you were 4. That money has been sitting in a savings account gaining interest for 13 years." The Sheriff said.

I sat back in the chair, brain overwhelmed. "Holy shit." I whispered to myself.

The Sheriff cleared his throat. "Okay, you two should go home, it's late."

We said a quick goodbye and left the station.

Stiles and I sat in a stunned silence in his Jeep. I turned to him. "Stiles... I don't even know what to say."

"Why are you and Jackson basically the same person?" He muttered.

"What?"

He turned to face me, one arm resting on the steering wheel. "Well if you think about it, both of you lost your parents to car accidents and both of you are going to be rich as hell at 18."

I considered that for a second. "Huh, I guess we are the same."

Stiles turned the Jeep on and pulled out of the police station. "What's the first thing you're going to buy?" He asked.

"I dunno," I said, lacing our fingers together.

"Don't get a dumb sports car like Jackson." Stiles said and I laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't buy a car and replace you." I said with a grin.

Stiles lifted our joined hands to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to them. "You better not."   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later, I texted Allison asking if I could confront Gerard and ask him about the night he killed my parents. She agreed and an hour later, her, Stiles and I were at the long term care home Gerard was put in after Derek's alpha bite failed to change him.

Allison gently knocked on the door, Gerard's gruff voice came from inside, telling us to come in.

"Hi Gerard." Allison said in a soft voice as we entered the room.

The room smelt like something was dying. Gerard was sitting in a wheelchair facing an opened window.

"Ah, Allison, how nice of you to visit your poor grandfather." He said, spinning the chair around to face us. I recoiled as I saw the black goop dripping from his nose and eyes. His hand shook as he lifted an already soiled tissue to his nose to wipe away the gunk. Gerard took in the sight of me and Stiles standing slightly behind Allison.

"Still hanging around with werewolves I see." He said, eyes narrowing at me.

"Still rejecting Derek's bite I see." I said in a snarky tone.

Allison stepped farther into the room, putting herself between me and Gerard. "Gerard, Juliet just has a few questions for you."

Gerard gestured for me to go ahead. I took in a deep breath. "When I was 4 years old, you killed my parents, but not me. Why." I demanded, pushing back the tears threatening to rise up.

Gerard shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry, I've killed so many wolves, I don't remember each and every one."

Anger rushed up into my chest, pushing the previous tears aside. I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. "My parents," I began slowly. "Richard and Tessa Young."

"Still doesn't ring any bells." He said with a smirk. I'm not sure if he actually didn't remember or if he was trying to make me mad. But the making me mad was working.

I rushed past Allison, felt Stiles' hand try to catch my arm as I went. I slammed one hand on the wheelchair, rocking it back so only the back wheels were touching the ground. My other hand wrapped around his throat and he let out a small gasp for air.

"You shot a crossbow bolt at our car and we drove off a cliff, and I was forced to be in the car with my parents' corpses for hours." I snarled, my claws had slipped out without thinking, the one around his throat had caused tiny cuts to appear on his neck.

"I remember now." Gerard rasped. "I had be hunting them for a while, and that night they were in a rush to get to the Hale house. Now I know they must have been going there to drop you off." Black goop had dripped from his nose, and down onto his chin and shirt.

My anger was so strong, it seemed to filled the whole room. If I squeezed just a little more, I could end his life, and make sure no more supernatural creatures suffered because of Gerard.

Stiles rushed over to me, where I was holding Gerard's wheelchair at a dangerous angle, chair tipped back in such a way that if I let go, he'd topple over backwards.

"Juliet, don't kill him. Think about your wolf eyes, they'll become blue."

I let out a harsh laugh. "That's only if I kill someone innocent." My hand around Gerard's throat tightened and he let out a weak gasp for air. "This bastard is anything but innocent."

Stiles' hand came up, like he was trying to soothe a feral animal. "Okay, then think about this, do you want the guilt of killing someone on your conscience." His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Remember, he is still Allison's grandfather."

I took a second to look at where Allison was standing, unshed tears had formed in her eyes and I saw her hand inching towards a concealed sheath under her jacket.

My eyes snapped back to Gerard, who had the audacity to look smug, despite how vulnerable he was in that moment.

I let out a deep sigh. "You're right." I stepped back, released Gerard, his wheelchair slammed back to the ground with a loud metallic thud and he let out a pained grunt. "This bastard isn't a threat anymore either."

I looked at Allison. "I'm sorry." I ran past Stiles and Allison before they could say anything. I burst through the front doors, the cold night air hitting me like a slap in the face. Tears blurred my eyes as I started running with no destination in mind. I heard Stiles shouting my name from behind me, but I ignored him and ran faster.

Finally, I managed to find myself in the Beacon Hills Preserve. I collapsed against a tree and wrapped my arms around my legs and sobbed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It started to rain a while later. I pushed my wet hair back from my face and decided to check my phone. There was multiple missed calls and texts from Stiles and a few from Scott. My phone started vibrating then, showing me Stiles' happy smiling face.

I let out a shaky breath and answered it. "Hello?" My voice was barely a whisper.

Stiles exhaled deeply on the other end. "Oh my god Juliet. Are you alright, I've tried calling you for hours."

"I'm sorry, I had to leave." I replied as I scanned the dark forest.

"Where are you at? I'll come pick you up." He said and I heard the rumble of his Jeep through the phone.

"Stiles, it's fine, I'm probably just gonna go home and sleep this off." I said as I got to my feet.

"At least let me drive you home." He said and I heard the worry in his voice.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the look-off." I said and I hung up.

I beat Stiles to the look-off. I was leaning against a tree as I heard his Jeep approaching.

A second later, his door was opened and I was wrapped up in the familiar embrace of Stiles' arms. His warmth pushed back the chill the rain had settled over me.

His hands clenched my shirt tightly in his hands. "Why'd you run off?" He asked, his voice muffled by my hair, but I heard the shakiness of his voice.

"I almost killed him, Stiles." I said, my arms wrapped around his neck, one hand taking a fistful of his wet jacket, needing to ground myself with something. "I would have killed him if you hadn't stopped me."

Stiles pulled back to look at me. "But you didn't, and that's all that matters." He gave me a soft smile. "How about I take you home now."

I nodded and let him lead me to the Jeep. Stiles climbed in and rummaged in the backseat for a second. He pulled out a blanket and I numbly took it from him and wrapped it around my shoulders, hair dripping puddles on the floor of the Jeep.

We pulled up to my house, it was dark. Mom and Scott must have both been out.

I muttered a half assed thanks to Stiles and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding the blanket off my shoulders and walking inside.

I stripped off my clothes and stood for too long under the hot stream of water in the shower, Gerard's and Allison's faces swirling in my mind, as well as the image of my parents, impaled by a giant tree branch. That particular image never truly left my mind anymore.

I felt like crying but no more tears seemed to want to form. I felt hollow inside. I dressed and got into bed. But as I tossed and turned in the dark, I felt myself yearning for Stiles, wishing I had asked him to stay with me.

I picked my phone up off the nightstand and called him, not expecting an answer as it was 2 am.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Um, I'm sorry for earlier, and I know it's super late." I paused for a second. "But do you think you come over, I really need you right now."

"Sure, I'll be right up." Stiles said and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait, what?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

Stiles let out a shy laugh. "So I never actually went home."

I scrambled to my feet and out into the hallway, it had a window that overlooked the street. Parked under a streetlight, was Stiles' light blue Jeep.

I felt more tears well up in my eyes at how much I loved him. "Stiles, you're ridiculous." I said with a soft smile on my face.

I watched as he got out of the Jeep and started walking to the house. "I didn't want you to be alone." He said as I raced down the stairs to meet him at the front door.

He hung up as I opened the door. "Hi." He said simply and I threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I muttered into his chest. Stiles wrapped his arms around my waist and maneuvered us into the house. The tight knot of anxiety that had been in my chest started to loosen up.

I pulled back from Stiles and led him up the stairs.

He didn't have any spare pajamas at my house, so Stiles decided to just wear his boxers to bed. Which I was more than okay with. He knelt on the bed, ready to lay down and I stopped him by sliding my hand up his chest, enjoying his warm skin under my palm.

He hitched a breath and took my hand in his. "Hey, none of that tonight." He said as he laid down next to me.

"What about just kissing." I whispered as I propped myself up on an elbow, gazing down at him in the dim light.

He licked his lips and said in a soft voice. "Just kissing sounds fine."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his. We both sighed at the soft contact. I slid my free hand into his hair, groaning at the feeling of the soft strands between my fingers. Stiles pushed gently on my shoulder as I tried pushing my tongue into his mouth. "Okay," He said, sounding breathless, "Maybe kissing was bad too."

I let out a small laugh and took in the sight of his red swollen mouth and flushed cheeks.

I settled myself on my side, Stiles pressed against my back, and his arm moved to wrap around my waist.

I closed my eyes and let the rhythm of Stiles' breathing lull me to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was woken up the next morning by soft lips pressing gentle kisses all over my face.

I opened one eye and was greeted with Stiles' golden eyes shining with mischief in the early morning light.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." Stiles muttered as he trailed his lips down my neck, alternating between gentle nips and soothing kisses. "You sleep like the dead."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. I tried freeing my arms from where they were stuck under the blankets but Stiles took my hands in his and pressed them into my chest. "Stiles, I could easily free myself from this." I teased as he continued to press kisses over my face. Along the bridge of my nose, my cheeks, and at the corners of my mouth.

"Go for it." He whispered before licking at the spot behind my ear. I gasped and arched up into him. I felt him smile against my neck.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled but smiled with him.

"We both know I'm physically incapable of doing that." He responded before biting down on the spot where my neck and shoulder met, worrying the skin between his teeth before soothing it over with a warm lick.

"If you're trying to leave a mark," I said with a gasp. "It won't stay for long."

Stiles lifted his head and looked at me. "Is that a challenge?"

I smirked and freed my hands from his grasp, threading them through his wild hair. "Yes."

He pressed a wet trail of kisses down my throat, tongue lapping at the dip between my collarbones and I writhed under him, wanting to feel all of him on me.

"Blankets." I whispered as I tried pushing the blankets off me. Stiles pulled back just enough to shove the blanket aside and settling between my legs.

We groaned as our hips met. One of Stiles' hands found its way under my shirt, gripping my side so tightly that if I didn't have fast healing, there would be bruises for days. I shuddered at the thought and arched my neck in order to capture his lips.

Our mouths met and Stiles wasted no time sliding his tongue against mine. The only sounds in the sun lit room were our harsh breathing and our lips pressing together. Stiles bit my lower lip, dragging it with him as he pulled back. I shifted under him, seeking any friction I could. I bit the inside of my cheek as his hand pushed my shirt aside before his teeth grazed my collarbone. He bit down and I let out a small cry.

Stiles pulled back to look at me, a hint of worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry, was that too hard?"

I shook my head as I panted. "Holy shit no. It felt so good."

Stiles smirked and lowered his head back to my collarbone.

As my senses were overwhelmed by Stiles, I was vaguely aware of a voice coming from across the hall.

"Can you guys please not have sex right now." Scott was saying.

I laughed and put my hands on either side of Stiles' face, raising it so he'd look at me. His eyes were glazed over, mouth wet and red from the work he was doing on my neck.

"Scott wants us to stop." I whispered as I slid one hand across his jaw and down his neck, feeling his pounding pulse.

"But I really, really, really, don't want to." Stiles whispered back, gently pushing his hips down into mine.

There was a thump as Scott threw something at my door.

Stiles sighed. "Fine." He untangled himself from me and sat up on the edge of my bed. "For the sake of Scott's virgin ears," He yelled towards the hallway. "We'll stop."

"I'm not a virgin." Came Scott's grumbled reply.

I laughed and rolled onto my stomach.

Stiles looked at me, eyes still a little glassy. "I should go take a cold shower." He mumbled and my eyes fell to the tent in his boxers.

"Probably a good idea." I replied with a small smirk.

He stood up and held a hand out to me. "Join me?"

I licked my lips and was about to say yes when another object hit my door with a thump. "I'll have to pass this time."

Stiles sighed and went into my bathroom.

"Scott! Juliet! Stop throwing things! I don't think the house can handle any supernatural siblings fights!" Mom's angry yell came from downstairs.

"Sorry Mom!" We yelled back in unison and I flopped back on my bed with a big smile on my face.

What a great start to summer vacation.


End file.
